SUPER
by Nikki Ray
Summary: It's been 20 years since the World last saw Superman save the day. What happened to the hero in blue? It's up to the only son of Lois and Clark and Jimmy Olsen's quirky neice to work together and help solve the worlds greatest mystery! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: SUPER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to Warner Brothers and DC Comics. Though original characters and plotlines are of my invention I am not profiting from this story.**

**SUMMARY: It's been 20 years since Superman has been seen flying the skies and saving the day. There has been much speculation over the course of the years as to why the man of steel has hung up his cape. Many have tried to make sense of the mystery but it remains unsolved, left with nothing more than a few half-baked conspiracy theories. Could it have been the mysterious death of star reporter Lois Lane that sent the hero packing? And whatever happened to Lois's mild mannered husband Clark Kent? Now all that remains of the hero in blue are the memories of those he's forgotten. Suddenly more of the world's heroes are beginning to disappear, and a great evil appears to be looming in the horizon. Without heroes who will save us? Along comes Abby Olsen, a quirky journalism student at Metropolis University determined to get to the truth and find justice. Her discoveries lead her to Smallville, Kansas where she meet's JP Kent the only son of Lois and Clark. After the death of his Mother and the disappearance of his Father, Jonathan Perry Kent has lived a life of recluse on a farm, raised by his grandmother Martha. Abby and JP immediately clash as her abrasive nature annoys JP, and his simple farm boy mentality really gets under Abby's skin. However, Abby is starting to wonder if there is more to this farm boy then meets the eye. The two must put aside their differences and work together to solve the World's greatest mystery, and along the way they find their own destinies are more intertwined then they could possibly imagine. **

There really is not enough coffee in the world, Abby thought to herself as she downed her third cup of the night. The caffeine seemed to have no effect on her as her eyelids began to droop. She figured she must be developing caffeine intolerance due the extreme amount she had consumed over the past few months. Abby looked around the library and realized besides a small group of Pre-Med students huddled in the corner she was the only one still up at and working. She glanced at her watch, and realized it was 4am. No wonder she felt like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. Abby Olsen was a first year journalism student at Metropolis University and while most of her fellow students spent there Saturday nights partying, Abby had a life plan to stick to.

Step 1: Become the youngest editor and chief in the history of the MET U Gazette

Step 2: Get into the Bull Pen at the Daly Planet

Step 3: Get the corner office on the 8th floor and become the greatest reporter the Planet has seen since Lois Lane.

Step 4 ?

Well Abby hadn't gotten that far yet.

Therefore she usually spent her weekend's knee deep in the library archives researching her next great story. Unfortunately due to her lowly freshman status the only great stories assigned to her were fluff fillers that usually fell on page 10 between the gossip column and the weather. Her current assignment a heartfelt piece on the University animal rights group protest over the school mascot Billy the Bulldog. Apparently Billy has an impending Vet appointment to get his balls chopped off. Needless to say the Club is not happy about it. Still despite its ridiculousness Abby was determined to make it the best Billy the Bulldog story this side of Kansas. After adding some last minute touches, and using a must needed spell check Abby decided the piece was brilliant and emailed it to her editor. Abby began to close up shop when an update on the Daily Planet website caught her eye:

"Daily Planet Remembers Superman!-Today marks the 20th year anniversary since the world last saw The Man of Steel"

It's been twenty years but the man in blue still makes headlines, Abby thought to herself. Abby wasn't even born before Superman disappeared but she took enough history classes over the years to know of his many adventures. In fact her favorite Uncle Jimmy used to be a photographer at the Daily Planet during Superman's rein. Abby would fall asleep listening to him regal the heroic tales of the Man who could fly. Listening to his stories as he described working alongside the famous tag team Lois and Clark was the reason Abby decided to become a reporter.

Abby began to scan the article and came across a picture of a beautiful brunette woman sporting a blazer and a Daily Planet badge. Underneath the caption read "Rest in Peace Lois Lane."

Abby felt a twinge of sadness as she remembered the pained look that always graces her Uncle's face whenever the subject of Lois and Clark comes up. Her Uncle always described his two best friends' as more then friends; he always said they were his family. After Lois's death, Jimmy searched for months for his best friend CK. Tragically, after the police investigation closed and Clark Kent was presumed dead, Jimmy packed away his camera and left the Daily Planet for good. Abby always believed the reason was because the memories her Uncle associated with the Planet were just too sad. He now lives a quiet life in Smallville, located a few hours outside Metropolis. He teaches English at the local High School and lives a pretty loner existence. Abby only got to see her Uncle when he came to Metropolis for Holidays and special occasions, but they kept in frequent touch emailing almost every week.

Abby gazed at the photo of Lois and noticed how she really was every bit as beautiful as her Uncle Jimmy described. It was easy to see how even a Super hero like Superman could fall for her. Of course it was only speculation that the reporter and the hero were ever in fact item, Lois was married after all. Uncle Jimmy told Abby once that he never bought it for a second that Lois and Superman were having some sort of sordid affair as the tabloids stipulated. He always said that Lois respected Superman and was even perhaps a bit infatuated with him, but she loved Clark. He told her that he had never seen two people more in love then Lois and Clark. He said even though there constant bickering was legendary they were so in sync it was scary, they looked out for one another and always had each other's back no matter what. They were the perfect team.

Abby remembered seeing some of her Uncle's pictures of the late great Clark Kent. While he was a bit on the nerdy side and in desperate need of a hair stylist, Abby could see the sex appeal from behind his wire-rimmed glasses, plus his articles for the Daily Planet were stellar so he was definitely smart. Still despite Clark's noble attributes Abby could hardly blame Lois if she did in fact have a little thing on the side with Superman. Even though that red and blue number was not exactly fashion forward his smoldering good looks stood the test of time. It will take a lot more than twenty years for that dark hair and baby blue eyes to not be considered the epitome of sexy. Abby always had a bit of a schoolgirl crush on the red and blue alien boy, well her and most of the female population, probably a good portion of the male's too.

Still, as much as the World still seemed to associate the hero as some sort of God it was always done so with a hint of bitterness. It was a truth that Abby herself could not quite understand because she never actually saw Superman fly, or save a child from a burning building. He was the world's greatest savior, yet he abandoned us, disappearing without a trace. He never even said goodbye. Abby remembered the horror in her Mother's eyes when she watched two airplanes crash into the Star Tower in Star City on the television. She cried for weeks yelling to Superman as if he could hear her.

"Why didn't you stop it?" she asked. "You are the only man alive who can fly, yet you abandoned the sky when we needed you the most." That was the day Abby's Mother lost faith in heroes, as did many others. Not to say that other hero's haven't had their moments of glory. Who could forget Batman's noble saves in Gotham City? Or Aquaman's quest to keep our planet's ocean's thriving? Batman's identity was discovered five years ago as the stealthy billionaire announced his retirement from wearing the mask. While he is always there to lend a helping hand to other heroes, he's grown older and can hardly be expected to continue swinging from building to building. Aquaman still shows up from time to time when he is needed, but now that he is King of Atlantis it makes it a bit difficult to make it to Metropolis, even if he is a really fast swimmer. Despite all the heroes best efforts they just have not thrived the same way they once did under the leadership of Superman. Abby remembered an article she read in the Daily Planet a few years ago citing an interview with Oliver Queen, also known as the Green Arrow. Ollie stated that why he felt that dressing up in green leather and shooting arrows was a calling, it was not necessarily his destiny. He said he believed it to be the right thing to do and if he had the power to help people he would do it. But he said he was only human and that is why the world needs Superman.

"He's not like the rest of us" Oliver stated.

That quote always hit home for Abby but mainly because it made her sad. Abby always wanted to think that Superman was more Man then God. How lonely it must have been for him to be the only one left of his kind, the last son of Krypton. Abby always liked to believe that Superman just put on the cape as a job but then came home to someone who loved him, and maybe she was the reason he gave it all up. She knew it was a ridiculous notion but sometimes the romantic side came out. Whatever his reason may have been for leaving Abby believed that he was still out there. Of course many people believe him to be dead and gone but she still had faith that one day he would save the world again.

Abby glanced at the watch again as it blinked a bright 4:30 am. "Great" she thought to herself. She had a writing class at 9:00 am leaving very little time to sleep. Abby began to pack up her stuff, throwing books in her tattered back-pack and headed for the door. Just has her hand grasped the handle she heard an earth shattering scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-This is my first fan fiction so any and all reviews are appreciated! This is sort of a "next generation" Superman story. While it does not directly relate to Smallville you will notice some correlations along the way. My characters are a mix of original's and old familiars. I'm a fan of the show Smallville and all the Superman movies but I have never really read the comic books. So despite a bit of research I apologize for any lack of continuity amongst you die hards! I'm a sucker for some good adventure, mystery and romance so I hope this story manages to touch on all three. So enjoy!**

Jonathan Perry Kent hated surprises.

That's why when his best friend decided to throw him a surprise party for his 21st birthday he wasn't exactly jumping for joy. His eyes darted around the party that in true Smallville fashion was being held in a barn. He saw his friends and family all talking and laughing. He made a silent vow to himself to at least pretend to be in good spirits.

"So are you having a good time?' his best friend Riley asked as she looked up at him with an earnest look in her pale blue eyes.

"Sure I am. Thanks for taking the time to set this whole thing up for me, it's exactly what I needed" He lied

She laughed. "You know you're a terrible liar!" she exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

JP should have known that nothing gets past Riley Ross.

"Listen" she said. "I know this is the time of year that you usually become all dark and bruiting emo boy about your birthday but you only turn 21 once. And what kind of friend would I be if I let you just ignore it? You need a little fun in your life JP."

JP sighed. He knew she was right. He needed to move past his demons and let loose a bit. Riley always had a way of making him see the light which was why they have been best friends since as long as he can remember; she was like a sister to him. Since JP didn't have parents of his own, Pete and Lana Ross took him under their wing and always treated him like a son. Not that his grandmother Martha didn't do a fantastic job raising him because she did, she was the best parent a kid could ask for.

Still, JP always felt like there was something missing in his life, like he wasn't quite whole. It didn't help that his birthday also happened to be the day of his Mother's death, which was why he wasn't exactly a fan of the day. His whole life everyone tried to tip-toe gently around his birthday, but JP always knew what they were thinking. He couldn't blame them; it was just one of the ramifications of being the son to World famous parents. JP's life had always been a bit of a media circus, luckily over time people became less interested, but no one ever truly forgot.

Despite his status JP had a relatively normal childhood. He grew up doing farm chores, playing football and generally stayed out of trouble. He was so average it was almost embarrassing. Still, no matter how normal he might be JP always got the sense that something about him wasn't quite right. He just didn't fit. He couldn't help but feel like he was destined for something different, something more.

Suddenly JP heard a squeal of delight escape from Riley's lips as a popular country tune began to blare from the stereo.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed. "Come on Kent why don't you relinquish your usual wall flower pose and take me for a spin on the dance floor."

"I'd love to Riley, but my feet still haven't recovered from when you stepped all over them at the senior prom three years ago." JP joked flashing her a killer grin.

Riley laughed. "Touché" she replied. "Ok, well guess I'm hitting the dance floor solo, promise me you will at least attempt to be social and mingle a little. It is your party after all."

"I will, I promise." He lied

Riley rolled her eyes. "Such a liar!" she exclaimed as she scurried to the dance floor.

He watched as his friend began swaying to the music with a care free smile across her face. JP couldn't help but think that should be him. He should be able to have fun. However, no matter what he did his thoughts were still stuck in the past and he couldn't move on, no matter how much he knew he needed too.

He was 21 yet, he had never really left Smallville. He didn't count his weekly commute to East Kansas State where he was working on his College degree. He only had a couple of semesters left before graduation, and he still had no idea what he wanted to do. Whenever he thought about his future his mind turned blank.

"Uh-oh I know that look." A voice exclaimed from behind JP

JP turned around and saw the goofy grin of Jimmy Olsen, his old high school English teacher and trusted family friend.

"Your Dad used to have that same look, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders." Jimmy said. "What's bugging you kid?"

"Nothing. I guess it's just this day you know?" JP replied

Jimmy nodded with sadness in his eyes. JP knew that if anyone could understand his moodiness on this day, it was Jimmy Olsen.

"I still can't believe it's been twenty years." Jimmy said "It seems like yesterday your parents were bringing you home from the hospital, arguing the whole way home about the wall paper in the nursery." Jimmy laughed "Your Mom thought they should cover the walls in Rolling Stones posters to give you an early appreciation of music, while your Dad thought the traditional blue and baseball mitts were much more appropriate. She was so mad I thought she was going to start shooting fire from her eyes."

JP laughed. Jimmy had told him this story at least a hundred times, but JP never grew tired of hearing it. Since he had little to no memories of his parents it was always comforting to get perspective from others.

"You know I still have the mini-baseball glove with the rolling stone's sticker on the front." JP informed Jimmy. "So I guess they compromised."

"They always had a way of finding middle ground" Jimmy replied

"I wish I could remember them" JP said with an air of sadness.

"I wish you could too kid, I really do" he said truthfully. "You know I never saw your parents happier than the year they had you. They loved you so much. The way they looked at you, like they couldn't believe you were real. Your Dad never actually told me but I knew he thought they weren't able to have children. That's why when you came along it was so precious. You were their miracle."

He continued his story. "I was there the first time your Dad held you. He was so careful like he thought if he made the slightest movement he might break you. I'll never forget the look in his eyes, like he would do anything in the world to make sure nothing would ever hurt you. Even though you can't remember them, just know that they loved you and I know they would be proud of you, of the man you've become."

"I don't see how, I mean my life is pretty much a disaster" JP said. "I still live on the farm; I have no idea what I'm doing after graduation. My parents were only a couple of years older than me when they were making headlines at the Planet. You were my English teacher so you know I won't be writing award winning articles anytime soon. Even with them gone I still feel like I'm living in their shadow, and that I'm disappointing them somehow"

Jimmy looked at JP and saw the self-doubt in the young man's eyes and it tugged at his heartstrings. If only he realized how special he actually was.

"Listen to me Kid, he said, "Just because you aren't slaying it in the bullpen at the Daily Planet or haven't found your niche yet doesn't mean you're a disappointment. You'll figure all that stuff out. It's not what you do, it's who you are. I've watched you grow-up and I know you're honest and strong just like your Father was. I also see the same fiery passion and determination that belonged to your Mother. You got the best parts of both of them. I know they would be proud and don't ever doubt it."

JP took in his words. He wanted to believe he was right.

Before Jimmy's words could sink in, JP heard a loud crash from outside the Barn. The whole earth shook and panic began to spread as the impact threw people to the ground. What was going on? JP thought to himself. There are no earthquakes in Kansas. Yet the ground continued to shake as the weak foundation of the old barn began to crumble. JP looked over at Riley and realized in horror as a large beam broke from its hinges and was going to crush his best friend. She looked up, her eyes widened with fear; she covered her face and screamed. All of the sudden a rush came over JP so fast he didn't even know what was happening. It was like someone shot him straight in the arm with adrenaline. Only this wasn't just adrenaline, it was something more, something that felt instinctive and almost primal. It was a feeling so completely natural yet undeniably foreign too him. It could only be described as one thing; power. Before he could even blink Riley was in his arms as the beam crashed down beside them but missing them completely.

Riley looked at JP, her face a mix of both relief and confusion.

"You saved me" she said "but how did you…I mean…I saw you, you were on the other side of the room...how's that even possible?"

JP's head was spinning as he looked into Riley's concerned almost fearful eyes. In that one defining moment it was as if everything he ever thought or felt was just circumstance. He didn't know how, but he knew, he knew that nothing would ever be the same. His voice was shaking as he said "I have no idea."

He broke eye contact with Riley and looked around at the chaos. He expected everyone to be staring at him, everyone to be shocked at what he had just done. However, in all the confusion no one even seemed to notice what had happened, except for one person. He looked over at Jimmy Olsen and JP could have sworn he saw a knowing smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the support I have received so far this story! I hope you all will continue to read and give input. Sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side, but stick around there is so much more exciting things to come!**

There was blood everywhere.

The sticky substance clung to Abby's skin and she had to remind herself that the blood was not her own. She ran outside the library after hearing that fearful scream and what she found was more horrible then she could have possibly imagined. Abby heard voices surrounding her, at least she thought they were voices, she couldn't be sure. She felt light headed and dizzy, nothing made sense. Finally she allowed herself to succumb as the numbness took hold.

"She's in shock" said the gentle but firm voice of Carter Hall, or as he was known to the Super Hero world, Hawkman.

"Of course she's in shock, who wouldn't be?" Asked Mia Dearden, or Speedy, which was the affectionate nickname given to her by her mentor/partner, The Green Arrow.

Hawkman and Speedy were two of the few remaining heroes in the joint forces of the Justice Society of America and Superman's own Justice League. Sworn protectors they continued to fight the good fight and despite his disappearance, remained faithful adversaries to the Man of Steel.

Mia leaned over and examined the tarnished body that had been sliced and diced almost beyond all recognition. Despite the damage, Mia immediately recognized the body to be that of her friend Courtney Whitmore, also known as Star Girl. Mia stroked Star Girl's blond hair as a tear ran down her cheek.

"She is the third to fall this month" Mia said to Hawkman, "and with the scattered earthquakes, it's exactly as foreseen. What if we can't stop it? What if we can't do it without him?"

"We can't think like that" said Carter, "Right now let's just concentrate on bringing this young girl to safety and getting Courtney's body out of sight. " He rested a hand on Mia's shoulder. "I promise you Courtney did not die in vain, there will be justice." He glanced down at Abby as she continued to shake and rock back and forth. "Do you have the memory wiping device?"

Mia pulled out the little grey gadget from her bag. "Lex Luthor may have been one evil bastard, but he certainly did have some cool toys" she said as she handed the device to Carter.

Carter leaned down and faced Abby. "I promise this will make things better" he said to Abby affectionately. "There is no reason you should have to endure the memory of this tragedy" He held the device up as a green light escaped the opening and went directly into Abby's eyes. Abby began to shutter and fought the bright light. Her whole body convulsed and slight moans escaped from her lips, not of pain but of defiance.

"Why isn't it working?" Mia asked concerned.

"I don't know. I have never seen someone fight against it so hard. Her will must be very strong; it takes an incredible strength of character not to be manipulated by the device." He said. Eventually Abby lost the battle and she fell into a deep sleep.

"I don't know how effective it was" Carter said. "She may wake up with some confusion"

Mia gazed at the sleeping Abby. "There is something about her, something familiar…" Mia grabbed Abby's wallet and found her Metropolis University student ID tag. "Abby Olsen" she said. Then a glimmer of recognition crossed her face. "I knew I recognized her, this is Jimmy Olsen's niece, I saw a picture of her once"

"Jimmy Olsen? That's a hell of a coincidence considering what day it is" said Carter

"Come on Carter, my friend, you should know by now, things are hardly ever merely coincidence" said a voice from behind

Mia and Cater looked up to find Kent Nelson, also known as Doctor Fate standing before them, his metal fate helmet glimmering in the street light.

Kent looked at the fallen body of Star Girl. He kneeled down beside her and whispered in her ear "You will be missed but never forgotten. Where ever you are, you are save now. Evil will no longer harm you."

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Mia asked her tone full of blame

Kent winced from inside the helmet. Though many would consider it a gift to see the fate of others, to him it was a curse. Of course fate is a fickle thing, as it is also subjective. Fate is powerful, but so is free will, which is why fate is constantly changing. However, he himself could not change fate. It was that irony that made his existence so lonely. He could see the fate of everyone around him, yet he was powerless to stop it, and the only fate he could not see was his own. "You know I cannot choose what the helmet allows me to see" he said to Mia. "This was Courtney's fate and however tragic it may be we cannot change it"

Mia knew he was right, but it was still hard to believe that nothing could have been done.

Dr. Fate looked over at the sleeping Abby and the overwhelming curiosity took hold of him. He reached out and touched her hand. In that moment something surged through him like lighting. In an instant his mind was filled with images that were beautiful and completely indescribable. His entire existence became consumed with her fear, strength, and above all love, the kind of love that could conquer anything. His eyes became filled with light as bright as the sun and he felt the warmth, like a blanket it surrounded him. This fate was bigger than himself, bigger than anything imaginable, and it became too much.

Before Kent knew it he was screaming. He had to get it off, he had to stop it. He mustered all of his strength and ripped the helmet from his skin. He collapsed to the ground gasping for air.

"Kent!" shouted Carter as fell to the floor to comfort his friend. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Kent began to gain control but his body was still shaking, sweat pouring down his now helmet free face.

"What did you see?" Mia asked, her voice frightened

"I don't know" Kent replied honestly. "The images, they were unclear. Everything was jumbled and surrounded by light…It wasn't like seeing someone's fate, it was like I stepped into her soul."

"Has this ever happened to you before?" Carter asked.

Kent looked at his friend, "Once" he replied "many years ago" He stopped and realized the importance of what he was about to say. "The last time I felt anything like that was over thirty years ago, the day I met Clark Kent."

Mia and Carter both looked at each other as shock and disbelieve overcame them. Their eyes both asked the same question. What could this mean?

"Clark Kent?" Mia replied. "What could the niece of Jimmy Olsen possibly have to do with Clark Kent?"

"I don't know" Keith replied. "All I know is that this girl is important, and it's vital that we protect her at all cost. We need her. He needs her."

"He? He who?" asked Carter

Kent looked away. Yes knowing the fate of others is a lonely existence, Keith thought to himself. But then it was moments like this one where the feeling of loneliness was replaced with something greater…

Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby awoke in a panic, as if she was still in a nightmare. Suddenly she looked around a realized she was safe and sound in her dorm room, only she couldn't remember how in the world she got there. She put her hand to head and groaned. It felt like someone had driven a freight train right through her skull.

"Good morning sleepy head!" said her roommate Laura's annoyingly perky voice

Abby winced. "Stop yelling at me"

Laura laughed. "Sounds like someone had a rough night."

"Yeah…I guess." Abby said her voice filled with confusion. "What time is it?"

"Its 3:00 in the afternoon, you slept the whole day away. Which by the way you're snoring does not make for a very conducive studying atmosphere, if I fail my biology test tomorrow, it's on your conscience" Laura replied very matter of fact.

Abby ignored the snoring jab. "No, that can't be right; I have my class at 9:00 am" she said

But sure enough her Scooby-Doo alarm clock said 3:05pm. Abby tried to focus on the previous night's events but her mind was completely blank. "What in the hell happened last night?" she asked her roommate

"Your guess is as good as mine. But you didn't come home until almost 6:00 in the morning. You owe me big time for waking me up! I was happily dreaming about Prince Charming when you friend practically knocked down the door and scared the living crap out of me" She said.

"What friend? Who are you talking about?" Abby asked

Laura stared at Abby. "You really don't remember anything do you? How much did you drink last night?" she said as she looked Abby, who continued to stare at her blankly. Laura sighed. "His name was Carter, and by the way I'm all about having a thing for older guys but the guy was practically forty. Sure he had the whole tall, dark and sexy thing going on but still, way creepy."

"Carter? Carter who?" Abby asked her voice sounding slightly frantic.

"I have no idea. I mean we didn't exactly swap life stories. He knocked on the door, I answered, he was carrying you because you were completely passed out and drooling. He said that you had too much to drink and he was bringing you home" Laura replied

"And then what?" Abby asked

"Then nothing, he carried you to your bed and left." Laura said

"He didn't happen to leave a number or anything? Or did he at least mention where we had been all night?"

Laura looked annoyed. "No he didn't and I didn't ask. I'm your roommate not your keeper. Besides if you want to know where you were at last night just look at the graffiti on your wrist, that might give you some clue."

Abby glanced at her wrist and saw a bright stamp marked "Comet Club" which happened to be one of the most exclusive clubs in downtown Metropolis.

"How you got into the Comet Club is beyond me" said Laura "do you have a fake ID that you've been hiding from me?"

"Like I said, I don't remember anything" replied Abby

"Well next time you may want to take it easy on the alcohol, because no offense but you kind of look like shit." Laura said

"None taken" replied Abby.

Abby had yet to look in a mirror but she was fairly certain that if she looked anywhere near as bad as she felt it was not a pretty sight. She started to sit up and it felt like the room was spinning. Her head was pounding, her mouth was dry and her stomach felt a bit nauseous. All signs certainly pointed to massive hangover, yet something about her night of debauchery just didn't add up. The last thing Abby remembered was heading to the library to work on her article for the paper. How had she gone from studious to party girl?

Abby's reporter instincts kicked in and she knew she had to get to the bottom of it.

OoOoO

It was only after Abby dragged herself out of bed, showered, and broke her diet to devour a massively deserved cheeseburger that she found herself on the stoop outside the infamous Comet Club. Only again to add insult to injury she was stumped. A huge sign on the front of the building clearly stated 'CLOSED for renovations"

The club looked completely abandoned like it hadn't been open for days.

Abby watched as a younger gentleman shuffled to find his keys as he opened the apartment door right across from the Club.

"Excuse me" Abby asked the unassuming bystander. "I'm having a bit of a memory crisis today and I think I left my cell phone inside the Comet club last night. Do you have any idea when they are opening back up so I can see if it was found?"

"Well I think you need to get you memory checked because this place had been closed for almost two weeks." He said

"Oh, ok thanks." She replied. Things officially just went from weird to weirder Abby thought to herself.

"Good luck" he said as he headed into his apartment.

"Thanks" she muttered under her breath.

She had a feeling she was going to need all the luck she could get.

Abby continued to walk the two blocks to the Metropolis University library in hopes something there would jog her memory. She walked through the large double doors and headed to her table. She pulled out her laptop, not sure what she was looking for.

She googled the Comet club and sure enough the website declared the Club had been closed for two weeks due to ramifications from a small kitchen fire. Abby looked at her wrist, which despite a shower still had the faint outline of the entrance stamp. She googled the name Carter but besides few dating profiles she found nothing of significance. Suddenly an alert popped up on her email, stating a new email from her editor.

"Great" Abby thought to herself. She completely forgot about the article she was supposed to turn in. She opened the email fully prepared to get chewed out via cyber space:

_Abby,_

_I just wanted to say got your article and I have to say I'm impressed; I got a kick out of your angle. Not too shabby for a freshman. Looks like I may have to watch my back or you'll be taking my editors desk. I'm delegating new assignments on Tuesday so let's see what you can do with a headline. _

_Katie Grant_

_Editor-in-Chief MET U Gazette_

Confused, Abby looked through her sent folder and sure enough she emailed her Bulldog article to Katie at 4am. So if she was still in the library at that time, she thought, then how in the world did she manage to get drunk, pass out and make it all the way home by 6? It wasn't possible.

"Wait did she say headline?" Abby said to herself with a smile as she re-read the email, completely distracting herself from the task at hand. She immediately stopped herself.

"Now not's not the time for gloating" she said to herself out loud. "Focus Abby, focus; it's time to channel some Sherlock Holmes" However, Abby read enough Agatha Christie novels to know she was pretty much screwed without having so much a single clue to go on. So far nothing about this whole charade made the least bit of sense. How could she not remember anything? She threw her head on the table with dramatic flair as an exaggerated whimper escaped her lips.

"Hehem" the sound of a not so subtle throat clearing interrupted her self-wallowing. Abby lifted up her head to find a man dressed in a post office uniform carrying an extremely large box. "Are you Abby Olsen?" he asked.

"Unfortunately" she replied

He seemed unfazed by her sarcasm. "This is for you" he said as he dropped the humongous box on the table.

"How come you're delivering I this to me in the school library?" she asked looking at the box suspiciously

"I had very specific instructions to deliver this box to this library at this table at this time. Please sign here" He said handing her the packing slip.

Abby scribbled her name and looked at the box. The logo on the front was unmistakable. "Wait" Abby said as the delivery boy started to head for the door. "This is from Queen Industries, as in Oliver Queen. You know, the billionaire turned green leather vigilante with a bow and arrow fetish. Why would Queen Industries be sending me a package?"

"Beats me, I'm just the delivery boy" he said and walked towards the door.

Abby eagerly grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer and began to tear through the opening of the card board box. She opened up and found a note:

_Lois Lane's Rules of reporting_

_Rule # 1:_

_Always know your source._

_-OQ_

"Because that's not cryptic" Abby said to herself sarcastically. She looked inside and began to pull out stacks and stacks of newspaper articles, magazine clippings and even a few journals. They were endless. Abby glanced at the first newspaper article dated back to 2004, over thirty years ago from the Smallville Tribune

"_Local Boy saves Luthercorp Tycoons Son"_

Abby scanned the article as it told the heroic tale of the teenager who jumped from a bridge to save a young Lex Luthor when his silver Porsche crashed into the water, the young hero's name; Clark Kent.

Abby re-read the article twice thinking she must have missed something. Abby had made it her own personal hobby to research everything related to Lois Lane and Clark Kent for as long as she could remember. She had read every news article, book, and biography, she had watched every documentary, she even watched the stupid made for TV movie on lifetime, but she never once heard anything about Clark Kent saving evil incarnate Lex Luthor.

She glanced at the next article which was similar in theme

"_Teenage Hero Saves Two Cheerleaders from Burning Building"_

_Smallville High School Cheerleader Lana Lang, expresses her gratitude to fellow student Clark Kent. She says "I don't know how he got here so fast but I will be forever grateful, Clark Kent is my hero." The modest Clark tells sources when asked of his heroic efforts "I was just in the right place at the right time."_

Abby knew that Lana Lang had been Clark's childhood sweetheart. They had remained friends throughout the years, she even wrote a lovely dedication in Lois and Clark's biography. Abby had read countless interviews from Lana Lang and her husband Pete Ross but nothing she read ever once mentioned Clark running into a burning building to save lives.

Abby continued to read and each article contained one save after another. The young Clark Kent always seemed to be in the right place at the right time.

Abby escaped to the library archives and accessed the media database that contained scanned copies of every newspaper article since the late sixties. Thank god for the digital age. Abby searched for the same articles that she had her possession but could not find a single trace of anything pertaining to Clark Kent's saves.

According to the history books, they didn't exist.

Abby knew it would take someone with unlimited power and money to pull off this kind of cover-up. She then glanced at the blaring green Queen Industry logo on the box. But why world would Oliver Queen not want the world to know that Clark Kent was more than just a mild-mannered reporter?

Then another headline caught Abby's eye:

"_Superman Saves the Day"_

_By Lois Lane_

_When I asked the Man of Steel how he managed to save us all from a nuclear reactor he responded modestly "I was just in the right place at the right time."_

Abby didn't need to read the rest to know what she had discovered. She felt like she just had the wind knocked out of her. She was now privy to the World's best kept secret.

She had just uncovered the true identity of Superman.

"Screw headlines for the MET U Gazette", Abby thought you herself. This scoop had Daily Planet written all over it, heck this spelled out Pulitzer!

Then she thought about Oliver Queen's reminder to follow Lois Lane's rules of reporting.

Abby realized she couldn't just jump the gun on this. There was a reason that somehow all of this information landed in her lap and she had to figure out why.

She looked at Clark Kent's wire rimmed face._ Rule # 1: Know You Source. _

"Well" Abby said out loud "Guess it's time to pay Uncle Jimmy a visit"

Now how does one actually get to Smallville…

**A/N- I had a bit of trouble with the flow of this chapter since there was so much ground to cover. In the end it was just a battle to finish it so I hope it manages to keep your attention for the most part. I'll probably go back and fix it in time, but for now I'm turning it loose. Again any feedback or suggestions is greatly appreciated! I just started chapter 5 so stay tuned for an update in a few days. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Riley Ross was your typical all-American girl.

Corn fed and Kansas grown she was the epitome of small town royalty. Her pretty face and good natured disposition always made her well liked amongst her peers and she never found it difficult to make friends. In High school you would find her cheering at football games, decorating homecoming floats and she always made the honor roll. Riley was currently attending East Kansas State studying to become a school teacher. Riley had long since accepted her destiny to teach, marry a nice looking Kansas stud, have children and live a quite but fulfilling life in Smallville. That was all she ever really wanted. Though many of her friends felt an overwhelming desire to leave small town life, Riley did not. She felt perfectly content with her comfortable existence.

Then two days ago everything changed.

When that beam almost crushed Riley to her death, something inside her changed. She saw her whole life flash before her eyes and in that instant she yearned for something greater. Then out of nowhere her wish came true as her life was spared by none other than her best friend. In that moment looking into JP's eyes a true understanding had passed between both of them so intensely that Riley knew her life would never be the same. While it scared it her, it was also exhilarating. For the first time in her life she felt completely and utterly alive.

"Will you stop looking at me like that." said JP, breaking Riley's deep thought

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like I'm some kind of alien" he replied

"Sorry" she said earnestly

Riley took in her surroundings. They were sitting in JP's barn loft which had always been a place of familiar comfort. She had been in the barn countless times, whether it was studying, watching a movie or just simply talking. The barn was an escape, where she and JP could always be themselves with no secrets. No one ever quite understood why Riley and JP were such good friends. Riley was popular and carefree, while JP had always been more on the loner side and quite frankly a bit too serious. However, from the moment she met JP a bond had been formed.

Riley met JP on their first day of pre-school. The entire classroom was buzzing with a mix of excitement and nervousness at the prospect of being away from home for a whole day and playing with others their own age. Riley's floral dress, pretty brown ringlets and big blue eyes made her instantly popular amongst the boys in her class and Riley received several marriage proposals throughout the day. She immediately earned a reputation as a heart breaker turning her young suitors down.

When the class went outside to play on the playground, Riley noticed a boy sitting by himself on the swing set instead of playing cops and robbers with the other boys. Curious, she approached him.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" she asked him point blank

"I don't know" he said

"Don't you want to play cops and robbers?'

"No" he replied honestly

"Yeah me neither" she said "Cops and robbers is stupid"

"Yeah" he agreed

"My name is Riley. Riley Ross. What's your name?"

"JP Kent"

Riley took in the boy's chestnut hair and green eyes and she immediately decided he was the cutest boy in her class.

"Will you marry me?" she asked him

"I don't know. What do I have to do?"

"I don't know. What do your parents do?

"I don't have any parents" he said sadly

Riley instantly felt sorry for him. She had never met someone who didn't have parents.

"Who takes care of you?" she asked curiously

"My grandma" he said.

"Oh" she replied. "Well we just have to play with each other during play time, and you have to bring me a flower if I get mad at you. That's what married means"

"Ok" he said. "I guess we can be married"

"Good" she said. Then she stood behind him and began to push the swing.

Now Riley was staring into the same pair of green eyes from that day on the playground and she was still just as curious about the strange boy on the swing set.

"So are we really not going to talk about it?" Riley asked

"Talk about what" JP replied his tone nonchalant

Riley shot him an annoyed look and JP sighed.

"I already told you, I don't know how it happened. One minute I was talking to Jimmy Olsen and the next I was saving you from that beam. It just kind of came over me"

"What do you mean just came over you? Has something like this ever happened to you before?" she asked

"Well not exactly…but…" he started to squirm uncomfortably "it's just..." he looked at Riley's anxious face and suddenly he couldn't tell her. "Never mind" he said

"You really think I'm going to let you off the hook that easily? Come on spill!" she said expectantly

"You're going to freak out" he said

"I won't freak out"

"Riley I know you, you'll freak out" he said sternly

"I WON'T freak out so just cut it out and tell me!" her voice practically shouted at JP

JP sighed knowing he was defeated. His eyes darted around the barn and he found an old iron horse shoe. He picked it up and using practically no effort at all twisted the iron steal out of its horse shoe shape.

Riley stared at him, her eyes as wide as saucers

"Holy Crap!" she shouted as she began to hyperventilate

"Riley are you ok" JP asked concerned

"Am I ok? JP I'm freaking out!" she exclaimed

JP rolled his eyes. "I told you not to freak out"

"Sorry…it's just…wow!" she said excitedly "The crazy speed is one thing, but now you can bend steel? What's next, you going to tell me you can shoot fire from your eyes?"

JP winced and gave Riley an all knowing guilty look.

Riley looked at him in disbelieve. "You can shoot FIRE from your eyes?"

"I almost set the whole farm on fire this morning, someone could have gotten seriously hurt" He said, his voice full of guilt "I don't know what's happening to me. Over the past two days it's like my body has gone into complete and total freak overdrive, and I can't stop it."

Riley gazed at her friend. He looked so lost and afraid, like a scared little boy instead of a nearly fully grown man. The look in his eyes was so heartbreaking and in that moment emotion bubbled to the service so strong and powerful that she couldn't control it. Before she knew what was happening, it took hold of her…

Riley Ross threw back her head and laughed. She laughed so hard her entire body began to shake and she could barely stand straight. Liquid dripped from her nose and tears sprang to her eyes as she gave in completely to her unexplained reaction.

JP just stared at her not knowing quite how to respond. He seriously hoped his friend wasn't having some kind of mental breakdown because she looked pretty much insane.

"I'm…sssoorry' she said in between bursts of laughter "it's…just….your…face…" she continued laughing.

"I'm glad you're finding my torment so amusing" he said with a harsh look in his green eyes.

Finally after taking in a few big gasps of air, Riley's laughing fit began to settle as she wiped the tears that had streamed down your face.

"I'm sorry" she repeated 'I know that's probably not the most normal reaction…but then again what is the standard protocol response to finding out your best friend has super powers?"

JP continued to stare at her blankly unwilling to see the humor.

Riley sighed. "You know one of these days you're going to learn how to laugh. I know you're usually all brooding but seriously get over the gloom and doom of it all and starts seeing the big picture"

"And what would that be?"

Riley contemplated for a second. "I don't know the big picture yet, but there is a reason for all of this happening to you. You're special JP. I always suspected but now it's confirmed. So for now just enjoy it"

"What do you mean you've always suspected? Suspected what?' he asked

She hesitated a moment before responding, knowing he would not take her answer lightly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Look I know you avoid the 'S' word like the plague but maybe now's the time to face the facts"

"I've told you a million times Superman is not my Father" JP said with a hint of resentment in his tone.

"I know it's hard to accept but come on JP, it was always weird enough given how much you look like him, and now your powers….given the history Superman had with your Mother it doesn't exactly take a rocket scientist to put two and two together"

"You don't know anything about my Mother!" JP shouted "she never would have done that to my Dad…she just wouldn't"

Riley hated seeing the pain in his face but she knew it was time to give him a hard dose of reality. "JP, no one will ever deny that your Mom loved your Dad. My parents told every reporter who knocked on their door looking for scoop the same thing. But all of this is too much of a coincidence to not at least consider the idea that maybe your Mom had a moment of weakness, it doesn't make her a bad person. It just makes her human. I know all of this is a lot to take in, I can't even imagine what's been going through your head the past couple of days, but whether you want to admit or not, things are different, you're different. But just know super-powered or not I'll always be here for you, no matter who your parents are"

JP looked into Riley's eyes and for moment she thought she saw a glimmer of trust. But just as quickly as it appeared she saw the coldness return and the walls he built so sturdy to protect himself resurface.

"As much as I appreciate your good intentions, I'm just not in the mood to be preached at right now, so please do me a favor and spare me the lecture" he growled

He saw the hurt look on her face and he realized he had gone too far, he hadn't meant to be so harsh. JP knew his friend was only trying to help; he just couldn't bring himself to think about what these new found powers actually meant, not yet.

"I'm sorry" he said, his voice full of sincerity. "I didn't mean to snap at you, I just I'm still trying to figure this whole thing out so just give me some time"

Riley opened her mouth to argue, but then decided against it. This was a battle for another day. She then looked at the clock on the barn wall and noticed the time.

"Don't you have class in thirty minutes?" she asked JP

JP glanced at the clock and stood up in a rush.

"Crap" He began frantically searching for his keys

"What are you looking for?"

"My keys, I can't find them"

"Why do you need keys?" she asked giving him a knowing smile

JP gave her a confused look and then realized what she was implying. He smirked and threw his friend a wink as he sped off into the distance.

Riley watched in both disbelieve and utter amusement as she saw her best friend take off in a flash. She giggled to herself and for the first time in a long time, she couldn't wait for wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

OoOoO

JP arrived for his class with ten minutes to spare. He couldn't deny how exhilarating it felt to travel at that kind of speed. He had never felt so free.

Still, despite the amazing sensation he couldn't help but ponder Riley's words. Could it really be true? Was he the son of Superman? It was a question that had haunted him his whole life. Whenever anyone looked at him he knew they secretly asked themselves the same question. Luckily, since he always seemed so normal and boring it was a theory eventually dismissed by those around him. But now things were different. Could he really go back to being normal?

Even before he discovered his powers, a part of him always suspected. For one thing he never got sick. Not once. He couldn't remember getting so much as a sniffle his whole life. There had once been and outbreak of chicken pox at the elementary school and practically every child had been infected. But not JP, no he never saw a single pock. He once braced the subject to his Grandmother but she told him he was just healthy and was reading too much into it. He accepted her answer because he didn't want to face the other alternative.

What was the alternative? So now he had powers. So what? Did that mean he had to go parading around in a pair of tights saving the world? JP wouldn't be caught dead in tights. Still, could he really sit idly by if he could somehow help people? There were too many unanswered questions, too much to consider.

He thought about his life in Smallville. Sure there were times when it could feel a little dull and uneventful, but it was his home. He thought about his friends and the farm. Riley might be supportive but what would others think if he suddenly started speeding around shooting fireballs. What would his grandmother say? His heart felt heavy when he thought of the look on her face if she found out he wasn't the child of her perfect son and beloved daughter in-law, but the half-alien hybrid created from an act of indiscretion. Not to mention the media fall-out when the world got wind of who and what he was. His childhood home would become nothing more than a tourist trap for people to buy super her T-shirts and coffee mugs.

JP couldn't let that happen. No matter what he had to protect his home and loved ones even if meant never being able to tell them who he really was.

Before he knew it everyone in the classroom began to gather there things signaling that the class was over. JP looked down at his notebook and realized he hadn't taken a single note from the lecture. "Great" he mumbled to himself. Now he got to add flunking out of school to his increasing list of worries.

As he headed out onto Campus he decided to hit the library to get in a little studying time before he went home to undoubtedly face the wrath of Riley. He entered the building and instead of heading to his usual back table, something possessed him to enter the stacks. Not exactly sure what he was looking for he found the astronomy section and pulled a book on planets from the shelf. He sat down on the floor and after skimming a few chapters he found the section on Krypton.

Of course nothing much was known about the lost Planet. Besides a few scattered tales told by Superman, no one could actually prove the Planet had ever even existed. Lex Luthor dedicated years of his life into researching Krypton, but even with his unlimited funds and connections he could not uncover the mystery. After he rotted away in federal prison, much of his research died along with him.

"Interesting reading" said a female voice.

JP looked up from his book to find a beautiful young blonde woman staring at him, her piercing blue eyes looking at him with intense curiosity.

"Are you working on a project?" she spoke again.

"Not exactly" he replied. "Just interested I guess"

"The universe is an interesting place" she said with laughter in her soft voice

JP stared at the young woman. She was certainly breathtakingly beautiful; with strong, demanding features but there was something about her that seemed different. She couldn't have been more than a year or two older than JP, yet she seemed much older as her eyes produced a wisdom that was well beyond her years. However, there was also sadness in her eyes, the kind of sadness that ran deep and forever left a scar.

JP recognized in her a piece of himself, because like him, this girl was unquestionably lost.

"My name's JP Kent" he said feeling an odd need to introduce himself.

"Kara. Kara El…she hesitated slightly… Eliot. Kara Eliot."

He shook her hand andshe sat down beside him. He noticed the bracelet on her hand. It was made from a delicate crystal, only he had never seen a crystal quite like it before. It was entrancing. A clear white so pure you could practically see right through it.

"That's an interesting bracelet" he said "What kind of crystal is that?"

She looked down at the bracelet and smiled. "It's rare, not something you see around here too often"

"Where did you get it?"

"It's kind of a… family heirloom"

"It's beautiful"

She smiled again. "Yes it is. This bracelet has always given me great comfort, sort of a good luck charm. It brings me home when I am lost"

"I could use a good luck charm myself" he said running his fingers through his hair.

Kara stared at him cocking her head to one side and smiled. "You remind me so much of someone I once knew" She looked over at his astrology book. "He too liked to seek out stars"

"Yeah…who was he?" JP asked curiously.

Her face grew dark as a shadow of despair crossed over her flawless face. "It does not matter. He is gone"

"I'm sorry"

Her gaze again met his and something washed over him. It was feeling of comfort, a feeling of home.

Her eyes broke from his and she suddenly began to stand. "Well, I should be going. It was nice to meet you JP Kent."

As she walked away JP noticed her bracelet beside him.

"Kara, you dropped your bracelet"

She looked back at him and smiled one last time "I've had enough luck. Now it's your turn to find your way home"

Then just like that, she was gone.

**A/N: In the original story outline in my head I hadn't expected Kara to make an appearance until much later. However, I like the poetic irony of JP receiving the crystal while studying his alien homeland by his alien cousin herself. I thought Supergirl's ending in the show was a bit anti-climactic so I'm glad Kara is getting an encore. Again thanks for reading and for your generous feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

According to Map Quest the journey to Smallville from bustling Metropolis was approximately three and half hours. So it was no surprise when Abby was not in the cheeriest of moods when she arrived in Smallville six hours and three buses later after leaving Metropolis. Why she had to transfer on three different bus lines just to arrive at Smallville's dingy excuse for a bus station was a concept that was way beyond her realm of understanding.

A bona fide city girl, Abby dragged her over stuffed luggage, complete with all case fashion scenarios, to the edge of the bus platform. Inadvertently she stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the small-town locals. Oblivious to the curious stares around her, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her Uncle Jimmy's number. The cell phone did nothing but beep angrily and then shut off. She had forgotten to charge it the night before.

"Perfect" she said out loud.

She looked around and took in her surroundings. She saw a beautiful clear blue sky filled with sunshine and chirping birds. She saw corn fields, quaint red barns and little rosy cheeked children riding tricycles. No noise, no traffic or bums lingering around the corner asking for dollar bills. It was official; Abby had landed on an alien planet.

She spotted a small convenience store around the corner and she decided to try her luck at a phone.

Walking into the store, she approached the older gentleman manning the counter and flashed her most sugary-sweet smile. "Excuse me but my cell phone died and I'm trying to call my Uncle so he can pick me up. Do you think I could possibly borrow your phone?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes.

The old man unfazed by her feminine charm said nothing as he pointed to a pay phone located in the back of the store he then continued to read a magazine paying no attention to Abby.

"Great, thank you" she walked to the back of the store and picked up the phone receiver as she reached into her purse for some change. After digging around for a minute she realized she was fifty cents short. She sighed and walked back to the man at the counter.

"Excuse me" she asked again in her girlish tone "do you happen to have fifty cents I could borrow? I seem to be a little short on change"

The Man again said nothing and pointed to a sign that read "No purchase, No change"

"Fine" Abby said annoyed "I'll take this" grabbing a candy bar and throwing it on the counter.

"$1.50" he muttered

Abby handed him her ATM card.

He pointed to another sign that read "No Credit Cards"

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed.

The Man just shrugged and went back to reading his magazine. So much for small town hospitality she thought to herself.

Defeated, she asked "How far is Rosewood Drive from here?"

He didn't even look up when he replied "Not far, just up the road a bit"

"Define up the road"

"About nine miles due south"

Nine miles! Abby looked down at her impractical, but extremely cute, heeled shoes and sighed. She knew she shouldn't have forgone tennis shoes to squeeze a suede jacket in her suitcase.

"Thanks for all your help" she said her voice full of sarcasm

"Not a problem" he mumbled

Abby dragged her suitcase back outside and took a seat on one of the benches near the bus station. She was already starting to think the whole trip was a bad idea. Despite a brief email she had neglected to speak with her Uncle about her visit. She didn't even know for sure if he was even in town and now she seemed to be stuck in the middle of nowhere. Still, she knew she had to get to the bottom of everything that had happened to her. Smallville was the only logical place she could think of that could possibly provide her with the answers she was so desperately seeking.

Leaving Metropolis had not been an easy thing to explain. However, due to her talented negotiation skills she had managed to convince her professor's to give her extensions on her schoolwork as long as she made it back in time for finals in a couple weeks. She even managed to convince her editor that she needed to do some more in-depth research on animal rights protesting in order to do a follow-up on her Billy the Bulldog article. Her roommate seemed convinced that Abby's visit to Smallville was just a cover for a torrid affair with the mysterious Carter. Abby could almost see jealous snakes' sprouting from Laura's hair which she had to admit was quite an amusing image.

The only person she hadn't managed to charm was her Father. He freaked out when Abby informed him she was going to Smallville to take a breather from school. She told him she was stressed and needed to take a break and clear her head. He didn't understand why she would choose to neglect her studies, her Father was a world renowned brilliant surgeon and to him education was everything. Abby's Father did the best he could raising Abby after her mother died but he was not exactly the warm and fuzzy type and he was extremely demanding. He asked for nothing short of perfection from his only daughter, which was a constant problem since Abby rarely did what she was told.

She laughed to herself as she thought of the look on her Father's face if he could see her now, stranded and basically penniless in Noweheresville, Kansas . Feeling slightly defeated Abby stood up and began to mentally prepare herself for the treacherous journey ahead. Then she heard a voice from the road yell at her.

"Need a lift" said the voice

Abby looked up to find a Man with his head hanging out of the window of a blue Chevy truck. He looked to be in his sixties with white hair sticking out from a Metropolis Sharks baseball cap. With a plaid shirt and friendly smile he looked harmless enough.

Still, always the skeptic Abby replied "Thanks but I'm pretty sure one of the first things I learned in school was not to get in a car with strangers"

The old Man laughed. "Fair enough, you just seemed a bit stranded, thought I'd offer to help"

"Again, thanks but I'm fine" she replied

"Suit yourself" he said as placed his hand on the steering wheel preparing to drive off.

Abby thought about the nine mile journey and shouted "Wait" as he stopped the truck. She sighed and said "Do you promise not to like chop me up into little pieces and throw me in the river?"

The old man laughed again. "You have my word"

Abby hesitated slightly but gave in as she figured what the heck. Risking a potential psycho killer to avoid walking nine miles in perfectly good Gucci knockoffs seemed worth it. The old man hopped out of the truck and helped Abby with her luggage. As she climbed into the passenger's seat her driver introduced himself.

"Name's Kent Nelson" he said shaking her hand.

"Abby. Abby Olsen"

"So what brings you to Smallville Abby Olsen?"

"I'm here to visit my Uncle actually"

"Uncle uh? Well that's rather nice of you. Wait… Olsen…your Uncle wouldn't happen to be Jimmy Olsen would he?"

"The one and only, do you know where he lives?"

"Ha! Do I know where he lives? Jimmy happens to be one of my finest poker buddies. I'll take you to his place" He cranked up the truck and began driving, "Must have been fate that I found you at the bus stop"

Abby shrugged and said "I guess"

"You don't seem convinced" Kent replied with an amused look in his crinkly brown eyes.

"Well I don't really believe in fate" Abby replied honestly

"Really? And why is that?" he asked curiously

"I don't know, I guess it just seems too easy like it's an excuse for people to not take full advantage of their potential. So many people are so consumed with their fate and their supposed destiny that they don't stop to look at what's right in front of their faces. If you keep waiting on what is meant to be you're going to miss out on what is." Abby said surprised she was revealing so much to a complete stranger." Nothing is meant to be, things just happen"

They sat in silence for a moment as Kent took in her words. Then he replied "Well what about soul mates?"

"What about them?"

"You don't think there is someone out there that you are destined to be with? A perfect someone who is meant to be with you and only you?"

Abby snorted. "I think soul mates are just an ill-conceived invention created by greeting card companies and florist trying to make a buck."

"Now how did someone as young as you become so jaded?" Kent asked

"Let's just say I grew up fast. I learned quickly that believing in the impossible is just going to leave you full of disappointment." Abby said with a hint of bitterness. She could tell from the look on his face that he was curious as to how she had come to this conclusion but Abby didn't even give her closest friends the privilege of knowing her past tragedies. She certainly wasn't going to confide in someone she just met.

Kent seemed to sense her discomfort and turned slightly to look at her. "Nothing is impossible Abby. We live in a World where impossible happens every day. We have even seen a man fly in the sky and it's only a matter of time before someone else is pulling off the next great impossible. Never lose faith in the amazing. Just hold out for a hero and I promise that fate will take care of the rest"

Abby was starting to think this stranger sounded more like a fortune cookie than a person. Though she couldn't help but take in the meaning behind his words. If she had learned anything over the past few days it was that nothing was exactly as it seemed.

"What about you?" Abby asked

"What about me?"

"What makes you such an authority on all things fated to be?"

"Just intuitive I suppose"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me, what's my fate?" Abby asked jokingly

Kent contemplated for a moment. "I cannot tell you that. That is for you to figure out for yourself. But I can tell you one thing Abby Olsen. You are destined for much more than even your wild dreams can possibly imagine and don't ever take it for granted." He said full of seriousness

Abby stared at the old man's face and a slight shiver ran up her spine. "And why would you say that? You don't even know me"

"Like I said, I'm quite intuitive"

Abby laughed. "Is everyone in Smallville as weird as you are?"

Kent smiled. "More than you know" He then stopped the truck and said "Well, here we are!"

Abby looked out the window and noticed a red barn and cows grazing in a field. She saw an old wooden sign hanging from a tree with the words "Kent Farm"

"Wait a minute" Abby said her voice full of confusion "this isn't my Uncles House"

Kent looked in her eyes his face full of intensity and said "Something told me this is where you really wanted to go"

Abby stared at the old man in disbelieve. Who in the hell was this guy? And how did he know to take her here?

Before she knew it her mysterious stranger drove off into the distance and she was left gazing up at the Kent Farm with her suitcase in tow. As she began to head up the gravel driveway towards the front door she was unaware she could no longer avoid her destiny.

Though she may not have known it yet, she was headed straight towards it.


	7. Chapter 7

Abby knocked on the Kent's door several times before finally pushing the door open. Only in Smallville would people be trusting enough not lock their door, she thought to herself.

"Hello?" She yelled "Anybody home?"

No answer.

Abby sighed. What in the heck what she doing here? She thought to herself. Adding breaking and entering to her list of trouble was not something she had expected. Then again, she was a reporter which sometimes meant blurring the lines between morality and ethical in order to find the truth. She had no idea what she was looking for but she stepped cautiously inside the Kent home hoping to find something…anything.

She took in the quaint surroundings of the house. She felt like she had stepped right into a re-run of a _Leave it to Beaver_ episode. The house was full of old fashioned knick-knacks and apple pie comfort, it was the kind of place Abby had always dreamed of having as a little girl. The Metropolis apartment she grew up in was cold and had plastic on the furniture, complete with expensive works of art she was never allowed to touch. The Kent house however, was warm and inviting with worn in couches and homemade oil paintings on the wall. She could tell immediately that it wasn't just a house, it was a home.

She glanced at the fireplace mantle and saw several photographs in silver frames. The first photo was of a young attractive couple standing in front of the Kent farm with huge smiles on their faces. Due to the fading of the photograph Abby realized it must be a picture of Jonathan and Martha Kent. They looked so young and happy and a pang hit her chest as she thought of how sad it must have been for Martha Kent to lose her husband so young. Jonathan Kent had only been in his late forties when he succumbed to a heart attack. Clark had only just turned sixteen when it happened and from what Abby had read in his biography the young teenager had taken it rather hard. He and his adoptive father had a very close relationship according to friends.

The next photo was of the couple holding a young toddler which Abby could only assume was Clark Kent himself. Abby stared at Martha Kent's face. Did she know her son was a super powered alien? She had to have known or at least suspected Abby thought. How did she handle it? It must have been and painful to keep such an important secret. To live in constant fear that someone might discover his true origins and exploit or even hurt her only son. Abby had a newfound respect for the older woman who was already beloved by the ones who knew her.

Abby looked at the next photo and a smile immediately spread across her face. It was a wedding photo of Lois and Clark. Lois looked breathtaking in a modest white dress, her eyes sparkling and completely in love as she gazed up at the man next to her. Abby took in Clark Kent's formal tux and wire rimmed glasses, yet she saw no signs of the bumbling reporter. The look in his eyes as he gazed adoringly down at the woman next to him was the look of a confident man who could do anything and Abby was amazed that he could have possibly kept his identity a secret. The man in the picture was undoubtedly a Superman and Abby realized how silly it was that he could hide it with just a pair of old fashioned eye ware.

The last photo was the least recognizable to Abby. It looked to be a prom photo that at first glance Abby thought must have been Clark and Lana Lang, but upon closer examination the picture was much too modern. The two in the picture were a very attractive couple. The young girl in the photo was pretty in that innocent girl next door kind of way with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. The girl was flashing a mega-what smile at the camera and Abby saw a genuine kindness in her face. The boy standing next to her was tall and slightly stiff as he stared into the camera. Though Abby had never seen him before she recognized him immediately, how could she have forgotten Lois and Clark's son?

In all the mass confusion over the past week she hadn't even thought about Jonathan Perry Kent. When Lois died and Clark first disappeared, their young son's face had been plastered on the front page of every newspaper and magazine from Kansas to Timbuktu. He immediately became a human interest story as reporters clung to the tragedy of the orphaned child. However, over the years he was rarely mentioned, especially due to Martha Kent's fierce protection as she kept the boy as far away from the media circus as possible.

This new development brought a whole new level to weird and interesting Abby thought. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of attributes the young Kent had acquired from his parents, especially his Father. Of course Abby knew enough about biology to know that the chances of him having any sort of alien super powers were slim to zero. Even if he had part alien DNA it was highly unlikely to thrive. Lex Luthor had tried on multiple occasions after managing to steal a DNA sample form Superman to create his own super powered being, but the powers were unable to manifest in a human body. Still, alien DNA wasn't exactly a perfect science, and just the fact Lois and Clark had even managed to conceive a child already defied most laws of nature. Abby had the feeling she was going to have to keep a close eye on this young Mr. Kent. Maybe he was the key to helping Abby answer some of her many unanswered questions.

Abby continued her illegal tour of the Kent home and wandered up the stairs. She glanced inside the first bedroom and knew it to be Martha Kent's. The room was decorated modestly but tastefully with an antique dresser in the corner and a floral quilt covering the queen sized bed. Not wanting to invade any more of the old woman's privacy she continued down the narrow hallway to the next bedroom.

She peeked inside and saw an average boy's room with sparse decorations and a simple blue bed spread. It was uncharacteristically neat she thought, thinking about her own cluttered dorm room. She knew it was wrong but something possessed her to step inside the bedroom and take a better look around. His book shelf was full of books, mainly of the action adventure variety. She saw a few football trophies and scattered dvd's beside a small television set. He had several photographs sitting on his nightstand. The first photo was the same wedding picture of Lois and Clark that she had seen on the fire place mantle. The second photo was a picture of JP's middle name-sake Perry White. Perry White had passed away from lung cancer several years earlier but his legendary rein as editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet was never forgotten. He had been particularly devastated by the tragic death of Lois Lane and like her Uncle became obsessed with the search for Clark Kent, as he had made it no secret that Lois and Clark were his favorite reporters and dear friends.

The last picture was of JP and the same girl from his prom photo. It was a cute photograph of her laughing hysterically as he was dressed in some sort of Mexican Sombrero ensemble complete with a funny looking fake mustache. The banner in the back of the photo read "Happy Birthday Riley" He clearly looked embarrassed by his get-up but was smiling and from the way the two were gazing at each other Abby assumed they must be a couple.

All-in-all his room seemed depressingly average with nothing incriminating or that particularly shouted out half alien boy, but Abby couldn't help her desire to snoop. She began opening up his drawers not entirely sure what she was looking for, but she was a woman possessed. Again his drawers were annoyingly neat as everything was perfectly folded and had its own designated place. As she was trifling through his underwear drawer she came across something interesting. Clearly hidden underneath a rather boring pile of plaid boxers she found a crystal bracelet. It was a beautiful type of crystal that Abby had never seen before. There was something about the bracelet that was intoxicating and Abby found herself slightly hypnotized by its beauty.

"What in the hell are you doing!" A voice shouted angrily from behind her.

Startled from her trance Abby frantically placed the crystal bracelet back underneath the pile of boxers and slowly turned around to face her capture.

She let out a small gasp as she took in the man standing before her. It was JP Kent himself in the flesh and photographs gave him no justice. He was tall; definitely over six feet with broad shoulders and well defined muscular arms. He had the same chiseled jaw line as his Father and she almost felt like she was looking right at Superman. Only his hair was lighter, chestnut brown like his Mother's. He also had his Mother's curious green eyes that had a way of looking right through you. He was unquestionably beautiful, like a bona fide Greek God entirely too perfect to be real. Abby suddenly felt small and completely self-conscious, which was a feeling entirely foreign to her usual blatant and self-assured personality.

Quickly shaking it off she took a deep breath and said "You must be JP Kent. Nice room you have here, though a little boring if you ask me. You may want to consider a little feng shui, you know get with the modern times. The whole Ricky Cunningham era is over in case you didn't get the memo."

JP stared at her obviously taken aback, but he quickly regained his warrior like stature and shot her an angry look. "Who are you and what are you doing poking through my underwear drawer?"

She extended her hand to JP and said "Names Abby. Nice to meet you"

OoOoO

JP's first impression of the strange girl in his bedroom was that she must be crazy. She certainly looked crazy he thought, as he took in her slightly odd ball features. She was petite and rather short, even though she was wearing two inch heels. She was stylish, wearing a pair of designer jeans and a cashmere sweater set, she looked like one of those models straight out of a big city fashion magazine. Her auburn hair was long and thick as if fell well below her shoulders and it was wild, full of messy untamed curls. She had a delicate heart shaped face with a small, slightly upturned nose dusted lightly with copper freckles. Though it was her eyes, JP noticed, that would make her stand out from any crowd. They were wide and intense, a dark blue gray that looked like the Kansas sky during a thunderstorm. He had to admit she was rather stunning, but obviously mentally unbalanced as she rambled on about his bedroom decorations.

When she extended her hand and announced "Names Abby. Nice to meet you" she realized she was holding a pair of his boxers. Obviously embarrassed she covered by saying "you may want to go for briefs next time"

JP's mouth twitched slightly in amusement as he noticed a deep red blush slowly creeping up towards her face as she handed him his boxers. Still, not letting her get off the hook easily he said again "you never answered my question, what are you doing here?" she continued to stare at him obviously unable to give a clear answer. "Fine, you don't want to tell me I'm sure you'll have no trouble explaining it to the Cops when they get here" he threatened as he pulled out a cell phone from his back pocket.

"Wait!" She shouted. "Really, there is no need to get hasty I was just looking for my Uncle"

JP arched his eyebrow "In my underwear drawer?"

She blushed again. "No, I mean, not exactly. My cell phone died and I was stranded at the bus station so I took a ride from this guy, who was a total psycho by the way, like really I'm lucky to be alive. For some reason he dropped me off here even though I clearly told him I was going to my Uncle's house. So anyway, I saw the "Kent Farm" sign and recognized the name and since the door was unlocked I just decided to wait here for someone to come home so they could call my Uncle to come pick me up. So clearly, as you can see it's just an innocent misunderstanding and actually I'm the victim here so really in all fairness you should be consoling me instead of threatening me, but I'm willing to let your lack of chivalry slide if you can just call my Uncle and I'll happily be on my merry little way"

JP had never heard a person speak so fast in his life. He didn't even think she took a single breath during her whole nonsensical monologue. Even Riley's excessive chatter didn't compare to this girl's motor mouth. "So who is your Uncle exactly?' he asked

"His name is Jimmy Olsen"

Suddenly it made sense. He had heard Jimmy speak of his niece on several occasions. The brilliant future journalist attending MET U. JP knew she had a knack for trouble and curiosity according to her Uncle, which would explain the bedroom snooping. He smirked slightly and said "Oh yeah, I've heard about you. You're the one Jimmy had to bail out juvenile hall for stalking some Congressman"

This time she turned beet red. "Ok first of all, stalking is not the term I would use. And second of all the guy was a rat and if it wasn't for my little High School expose he would still be laundering money from the state of Kansas. Of course some nosy little intern at the Daily Planet scooped my story and took all the credit. Word of caution never trust a girl who wears UGG boots with a mini skirt not only will she betray your confidence but it's also just plain tacky"

"I'll try and remember that" he said mockingly "Though as amusing as your little diatribe has been it still doesn't explain what you're doing here. You've never come to visit your Uncle before, what brings you here now?"

"Well you know, school has just been really stressful lately and I just needed breather. I decided why not just come to Smallville you know and check out the sights"

"The sights?" JP questioned

"Sure, I mean who wouldn't want to take in a little fresh air and cow dung? Personally I think it's a shame Smallville isn't considered the ultimate vacation destination. I mean who needs tropical beaches when you can gaze at corn all day?"

JP rolled his eyes "Are you always this sarcastic?"

"Well actually I prefer witty, but yes"

JP glared at her.

Abby sighed. "Ok the truth is I came to find some answers. You see a week ago I woke up and had no recollection of where I had been the night before. It was as if someone just wiped my memory completely. Something happened to me that night, something strange but I don't know what is and I need to figure it out"

JP took in the scared look in her stormy blue eyes. She looked genuinely freaked. He suddenly found himself feeling sorry for her, well only slightly. "That sucks, but what does that have to do with Smallville?"

Abby hesitated. "Well, actually it has do with you"

"With me? Why?" JP asked confused

"Well I guess it has to do with your Parents to be more precise?"

"My Parents?" Suddenly JP found himself getting angry "Look if your here just to try and get some scoop on my Parents for your school newspaper then you've really come to the wrong place. I'm not about to let some snoopy reporter try to exploit my Family, I've never had a problem running a reporter out of town before so I certainly won't lose sleep kicking you out, no matter who your Uncle is" he threatened

"No…look I promise that's not what this is, trust me I'd never try to hurt your family" her voice full of fierce compassion.

The look on her face told JP she was telling the truth. "Then what could my Parents possibly have to do with your memory lapse?

She bit her lower lip "It's a bit hard to explain"

"Try me" he said

"Ok, do you know Oliver Queen?"

"Sure, who doesn't?"

"No I mean like personally?"

"Not exactly, I mean I've never actually met him. But I know he was some sort of acquaintance of my Parents. He usually sends my Grandmother and me gifts on Christmas and I know he's helped out financially with the Farm, though my Grandmother never actually admitted it to me"

"Don't you think that's a bit strange?" Abby asked

"Which part?"

"All of it. Why would Oliver Queen help out the Kent family? Sure he may have been an acquaintance of your Parents but that wouldn't account for any sort of obligation on his part. What does the Green Arrow have to do with Lois and Clark?"

JP considered the question but didn't know the answer. "I don't know…maybe…" he stopped not liking where his thoughts were going.

"Maybe what?" she asked curiously

"Well maybe it has to do with my Mom's association with…Superman" the word leaving a bitter taste in his mouth but he saw Abby's face perk up at the name which he found strange. "I'm sure the Green Arrow must have had a relationship with him, they were both saving the world and all…but again what does Oliver Queen have to do with any of this?" he asked her

"The day after I lost my memory I went to the school library to try and jog any sort of recollection of the night before. When I was there I was delivered a package, and the guy who delivered it was specific. He said his instructions were to deliver the package to my table at a certain time, like someone knew I would be there, it was very 007. Anyway the package was from Oliver Queen"

"Why would Oliver Queen send you a package?" JP asked

"I have no idea. We don't exactly run in the same social circle" Abby replied

"What was in the package?" JP asked curiously.

"Well it came with this" she said and handed him a note from her pocket.

He looked at the note and his heart felt heavy as he saw his Mother's name

_Lois Lane's Rules of reporting_

_Rule # 1:_

_Always know your source._

_-OQ_

He read the note several times, not quite sure what to make of it.

"I don't know why he sent it to me" Abby said "all I know is something strange is going on. I happen to lose my memory on the same night of the anniversary of Superman's disappearance, and then next day I get a cryptic message from The Green Arrow telling me to take advice from none other than Lois Lane? Not to mention all the freak earthquakes on the same night, all of it is just too much of a coincidence"

It was also the day JP saved Riley from that beam by super speeding he thought to himself. But that couldn't have anything to with this. Could it? "What else was in the package?"

Abby squirmed slightly and JP thought he saw hesitation in her eyes but she replied "It contained past newspaper articles, it took me almost two days to sort them all out because there were so many but they were clearly articles that someone took time and money to make disappear, they were covering some pretty big secrets"

"Like what" JP asked

"Well for one thing, your Mother's mysterious accident was no accident at all"

She looked deep into his eyes and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck shoot straight up as she said "Lois Lane was murdered"


	8. Chapter 8

Martha Kent returned to the Farm with her arms full of groceries. It was a past time she had grown quite accustomed to over the years since she was used to feeding tall Kent men with abnormally large appetites. She prepared to call up to JP to help her but stopped when she heard the muffled sounds of voices coming from his bedroom. She heard what sounded like a female voice; Riley must be over she thought. Not wanting to disturb him she began to put the groceries away herself, needing the distraction anyway. Her mind had been going a mile a minute lately and she found herself wishing, even if only for a moment, that her life could be simple. On the outside Martha Kent played the part of the widowed farmer's wife and nurturing grandmother, but in reality she was a woman full of secrets and bound by hidden agendas. She had come to accept the fact that the World in which she lived was full of the strange and unexplained, and though she wouldn't change a second of the life she had, she was beginning to grow tired.

She sighed and peered through the kitchen window to gaze up the sky, as she often did when she was feeling lost. No matter how long he had been gone she still expected to see the red and blue outline of her son gracing the clouds in all his heroic glory. Though, as much as the World may have known him to be Superman, to Martha he would always be Clark Kent, her kind hearted and forever faithful son. The day that Clark had literally crashed landed into her life was the day her life truly began. It took just one look at the toddler's baby blue eyes and wide smile to do Martha in. She had never loved anything so fast and so completely, and she knew she would do anything to protect him. She had spent years wishing and praying for a child and then there he was, her miracle that fell straight from the sky.

Now he was gone, and a part of Martha's soul had shattered forever. The two men she loved more than anything else in the World were taken from her too soon and sometimes the grief was more then she could bear. She took comfort in the love she felt for her only grandson, who was becoming more like his Father every day, but she knew that one day he too would be gone. His destiny was far too great to stay on the farm forever, and just like with Clark she would have to live with the knowledge that he no longer needed her.

Martha saw a bright blinking light on her answering machine breaking her deep thought as she pressed her finger to the play button

"Martha, it's me"

She shivered slightly at the voice, a voice she hadn't heard in many years.

"I spoke to Jimmy and I know what happened. We can't hide the truth from him any longer, he's our last hope Martha" the voice sighed "I know your scared, but we knew this day might come and the only thing we can do is help prepare him. The league will be coming to Smallville tonight to discuss strategy. He paused and said "I'll be here when he's ready"

Tears sprang to her eyes and Martha pressed them tight as her mind wandered to the last time she had spoken to the man on the answering machine, to Oliver Queen.

It was twenty years ago almost to the day and Martha was preparing for her young Grandson's first birthday party. Lois had insisted they throw a big bash at the farm and it was shaping to be the party of the century. The guest list included some of the World's greatest heroes, all coming to celebrate the birth of the special child. Even Bruce Wayne had RSVP'd yes. For JP had even managed to win over the heart of the Dark Knight. Everyone knew JP was special, a miracle child, and the only half Kryptonian, half human in existence. He was destined to lead just like his Father, as a new generation of heroes emerged.

Martha was hanging up Batman balloons, which Lois had bought simply to get a rise out of Clark. Martha loved her daughter-in-law dearly but sometimes her sense of humor bordered on menacing. Still, even Martha couldn't help but laugh whenever her super powered son became unhinged by his feisty wife. Lois was the only one on the planet who could put him his place and deflate his ever growing ego. Suddenly, Martha heard a car pulling into the driveway which surprised her because the party wasn't supposed to start for another few hours. She glanced out the window and saw Oliver Queen walking up the driveway holding her grandson. The dashing young billionaire was a frequent guest at the Kent farm due to his friendship with Clark and Martha had always had the upmost respect for him. Though he certainly was cocky with a wide array of playboy antics, his sense of hope and belief in the greater good had the power to inspire anyone. His moonlightings as The Green Arrow had been part of the reason Clark had been inspired to don the red cape himself. Still, it was odd that he would be at the farm this early and with JP.

Martha opened the front door, grabbing her adorable chubby grandson from Oliver's arms as he entered the house.

"Happy birthday little one!" she cooed as JP flashed a toothy grin and gurgled. "What are you doing here?" she asked Oliver. "Lois was going to come with him in a couple hours"

Oliver was silent and Martha took in his appearance. His usually tan face was as white as sheet and his eyes were bloodshot and glassy. His blond hair was disheveled and he looked weak, like he could barely stand. Martha new immediately something was wrong and her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. "What's wrong? Tell me what happened" she said unable to hide the fear in her voice.

Oliver just stared at her blankly for a moment unable to find the strength to speak. Finally his mouth opened, his words faint as he choked out "its Lois…she's…" he closed his eyes and swallowed "she's…dead" he said as his chocolate brown eyes filled with tears.

Martha's world stopped and she knew she had to be dreaming. It couldn't be possible. Not Lois. She was an unshakeable force of nature as unbreakable as Superman. It just couldn't be true. But looking at Oliver's grief stricken face she knew she wasn't dreaming. Martha's voice was shaking as she said "There must be a mistake, she can't be dead. How can you be sure?"

"I'm listed as one of her in-case of emergency contacts. The hospital called me to…" Martha felt his heart break as he finished "identify the body…Lois is gone."

JP began to cry and Martha tried console him. After his tears had dried Martha carefully placed him in his playpen that she kept at her house. He looked so small and innocent as he began to happily play with his toys as though nothing else existed. He had no idea that his life had just changed forever.

Martha took a seat on the couch next to Oliver and they sat in stunned silence for what felt like an eternity. Finally Martha asked "how did it happen?"

Oliver sighed and said "The police at the hospital said it looked like an accident, they found her car smashed into a telephone pole and Lois appeared to have been thrown from the window. The police don't suspect any signs of foul play" he said, but his tone was suspicious

"You don't buy it?' asked Martha

"It doesn't add up. With all the evil and supernatural we deal with every day and constantly putting our lives on the line it just doesn't make sense that Lois Lane would be done in by a car crash"

"Accidents happen all the time Oliver, as much you may try even heroes can't save everybody"

"This was different. Lois had been secretive the past few weeks, following a lead for some story. I think she was getting too close to something. Then this morning I had a voice message on my machine from Lois" he said his voice full of guilt "I was doing recon for the JSA until the sun came up, so I didn't hear it last night and by the time I did….it was too late. She also tried to contact Watchtower, but we were all putting in extra hours last night and somehow no one got the message"

"What did the message say?"

"I'm not really sure, the reception was bad so I could barely understand a word she was saying, but from what I could make out she was rambling on about some kind of prophecy. She said we had to stop Lex from using the key, that he had it all wrong"

"Lex Luthor? Do you think he could have something to do with her death?"

"It's Lex, I wouldn't put anything past him. Like I said Lois was getting close to something, and I think it involved Lex, Clark was worried about her getting near him and he tried to convince her to stop whatever it was she was working on, but you know how Lois is…was…" he corrected himself. "When she put her mind to something, there was no stopping her"

_Clark. _The mere mention of her son's name sent Martha into a panic. Her son's body may have been indestructible, but his heart was not. Lois's death would break him. "Oh my God, Clark! Does he know about Lois? Did he try and save her? Where is he?" her voice frantic

Oliver grew silent and he shifted his gaze to the floor. Martha could tell from the look of pain on his face that he wasn't telling her the whole story. "Oliver, where is Clark? Please what aren't you telling me?

Oliver took a deep breath. "Last night Clark went offline. That's why nobody was around to get Lois's phone call, Watchtower was on full alert mode, and every available body was on the hunt"

Martha looked at Oliver confused. She didn't speak Watchtower. "What do you mean offline?"

"It means we lost direct contact with him. It's not like Clark to not check in. It's like he fell off the grid completely"

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Clark is missing"

Missing? The word hit Martha like a ton of bricks. It didn't make sense. Clark would never just go missing. There had to be a reason, a logical explanation.

Clearly seeing the agonizing fear in Martha Kent's face Oliver responded "We'll find him. I promise you we will, I'm sure he's fine; this isn't just anyone we are talking about, this is _Clark. _ Maybe he found out about Lois and needed to disappear. I'm sure once he's had a little time he'll come back. He has too"

His words made perfect sense but something deep down in Martha's gut told her something wasn't right. She glanced over at her Grandson still laughing and playing with his toys. Clark would never leave his son. No matter how devastated he may be, he just wouldn't abandon him. No, something was seriously wrong.

"Martha, we have everyone in the league out looking for him. Every available resource is being used" he said

"What about Kara? She's been missing for years and Clark hasn't been able to find so much of a trace of her. What if Clark disappeared to the same the way?"

Martha saw a flash of anger cross Oliver's face at the mention of Clark's estranged cousin. "That was an entirely different situation. Kara made her choice; she was the one who decided to simply abandon Earth even though she knew she was needed. Clark would never do anything like that. This is his home and he would never put it in jeopardy by leaving. Like I said we will find him no matter how long it takes. Right now we just have to make sure we are here for him and JP when he returns. Lois's death will not be easy on anyone but it will be especially hard on the two of them"

Martha's gaze again reverted back to her Grandson. "What are we going to with JP?" she asked Oliver

"That's another reason I am here. When JP was born Lois came to me asking for a favor. She decided to draft a last Will and Testament as precaution in case anything ever happened to her or Clark. She wanted to make sure JP was protected at all cost. She had to make sure it was handled with absolute discretion given the extenuating circumstances of her associations, and she knew I would make sure it was handled properly so I had my best Queen Industry Attorney's oversee everything. Since I'm the CEO of the Company I am officially the Will's executor." He then pulled out a sealed envelope from his pack pocket. "This is for you" he said as he handed her the envelope.

Martha took the envelope and immediately recognized the child-like handwriting of Lois as the word "Martha" was inscribed across the envelope. She carefully ripped open the edges and pulled out a handwritten letter:

_Martha,_

_Well if you reading this it probably means I'm dead, which basically sucks. The thought of not being there to watch JP grow up hurts me more then you could possibly imagine. When the Doctor first told me I was pregnant I was so scared, partly because of the relatively different circumstances of his DNA, but mainly because I doubted my ability to be a Mother. I'd always known Clark would be the perfect Father, I mean the guy has boy scout troop leader written all over him, but me ,well I always thought I was too selfish to have a child. I've always had a tendency to do what I want without a whole lot of regard to how it would affect others around me. The thought of suddenly being responsible for someone completely and knowing my actions would directly affect how he would grow up was not something I thought I was ready for. Of course I never told any of this to Clark, he was too occupied being worried enough for the both of us to notice my own fears. If there is anything I've learned from being a Super Hero's wife it's that no matter how strong they are physically, emotionally they constantly need saving. I'm the one who has to be the rock, the one to stay steady when the crazy world we live in becomes even crazier. You of course know that better than anyone from your years dealing with Clark's secret. So even though I was scared, I thought about what you had been through and I kept it together. I knew that if I could just be half as good as a Mother to my child as you were to Clark then I would be alright. As someone who lost her Mother too early in life, you have always been the next closest thing and you have meant more to me then you will ever know. So here it is, my responsible act of being prepared which is something I usually am not, I leave that to Clark. Though no one ever wants to think that anything can ever happen to them I have to face the fact I may not always be here for JP. However, if Clark and I are gone I take comfort in knowing I have someone like you do to it for me. I can't think of anybody better suited to take care of my son. You did such an amazing job with Clark, for he is the most genuine, kind hearted and loyal man I have ever known. It wasn't the red cape and tights I fell in love with, it was the mild mannered farm boy from Smallville who stole my heart. I know he wouldn't be the man he is, the man I love, without you and Jonathan. I am confident that JP will grow up to be the kind of man who will inspire everyone around him, whether it's taking to the skies like his Father, or finding his own way to the save the world; wherever his path may lead I know you will guide him. There is just one thing I ask, the big elephant in the room when it comes to all things Kent. I don't want JP feeling the same burden of loneliness and hurt Clark felt keeping his secret. Though Clark never says anything, I know it's a burden he still carries every day. He has to keep his true identity a secret and I know the double life weighs on him more than he'll ever admit. He made the choice to step into the light and to take on the responsibility of his destiny and though it's a choice he has never regretted I see the need behind his eyes sometimes, the wish to just be normal. I made a choice too, the moment I said "I Do" I knew that no matter what I had to help carry Clark's burden. I signed up for a life of the weird and unexplained, the world of heroes and villains, and an existence filled with secrets. I don't want JP to sacrifice the same thing we had too. I want him to live and laugh and enjoy a World that isn't all about good vs. evil. So in order to protect him, I need you to keep this final secret. Until absolutely necessary I don't want him knowing anything about our double lives. I know he may eventually develop the same abilities as Clark, and therefore cannot live a normal life completely but if that does happen he has something that Clark didn't have growing up, he has a whole league of Super Heroes who will help show him the way. But until that day comes I have to protect him, and that means never letting him know who Clark Kent really is. I have a plan in place with Oliver that will take action immediately if both Clark and I are gone. Though it pains me to hide something so important from him, it's the only way I know to keep him safe. I know you will always protect him, and all I ask is that even though he can't truly know us, please let him know how special he is to us and how much we will always love him. I love you Mama Kent and I will be watching over you both always._

_With Love Forever,_

_Lois_

Tears were streaming down Martha's face as she read the final line. Her heart was crying out for the loss of Lois Lane and the fear of never seeing her son again. She knew she had to honor Lois's wishes and protect JP no matter what the cost. She looked at Oliver and asked "what's next? 

"We have to make Clark Kent disappear, the real Clark" he said "Until we find him we can't let anyone get close to finding his identity. As a bumbling reporter no one looks twice, but with Lois dead his disappearance will be on every reporters radar and sooner or later someone will catch on to the truth. I have Watchtower destroying all records of anything that could help someone piece them together. Including re-writing history completely"

"How can you do that?"

"It's amazing what billions of dollars and access to super powered people can do. We are replacing old records with new ones, adding eye witness accounts of having Superman and Clark Kent in the same place in order to disprove any conspiracy theories"

"What about the circumstances surrounding Lois's death? If it truly wasn't an accident someone will find out."

"I've fixed it so Dr. Emil Hamilton is performing the autopsy on Lois, so if anything strange is found he'll make sure it gets covered up and will testify she died from an accident"

Martha recognized the name of the Doctor. Oliver had hired him as a Queen Industries physician, but really he was there to help the heroes when anything unexpected came up medically that couldn't be handled by regular physician. He had overseen Lois's pregnancy, and Martha knew that Clark trusted him.

"What can I do?" Martha asked, feeling that she should contribute something to the matter.

"The best thing you can do is keep as low of profile as possible, though you have to be prepared for the media fallout. Lois's death will be big news; especially the longer Superman stays gone. Reporters are going to ask you a lot of questions and just answer them as vaguely as possible. You don't want to be cold or they will be suspicious, express your heart break over Lois and Clark but make it clear to them you don't know anything and don't want to be bothered. Also, make sure that anybody else who knows Clark's secret, like Pete and Lana are on board with everything since they are bound to be found by the media as well"

"What about Lois's and Clark's friends at the Planet? They don't know Clark's true identity but they are bound to be suspicious"

"I'll take care of Jimmy Olsen and Perry White" Oliver said. He then gave Martha another serious look and said "There is one more thing. For the time being we have to shut down Watchtower, there will be too many eyes on Superman and we can't risk it being exposed"

"What about finding Clark? Without all the resources how do you expect everyone to search?" asked Martha angrily

"Watchtower has many back-up plans put in place. Don't worry our first priority is finding Clark. I also have a plan to keep the reporters at bay while the others are able to regroup, something to distract them"

"What kind of plan?"

Oliver sighed heavily. "It's time came out of the closet, so to speak. Tomorrow Queen Industries is having a press conference, and I plan on telling the world that I'm The Green Arrow"

"What? Why would you do something like that? If everyone knows who you are you'll never be able have any kind of normal in your life." Martha said

"My life has never been exactly normal anyway" he said honestly "Besides if this will help take some of the focus off Lois and Clark. The press knows that The Green Arrow is allies with Superman, this will help me ensure the cover-up"

"That makes sense, but Oliver, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Clark has always been there for me no questions asked. If this is the best way to help him then I have to do it" He then looked into Martha's eyes and a sadness washed over his face. "However, when the World knows my secret it also means you cannot have any direct contact with me. It will send up too many red flags. I can't have JP near me. I promise I will always take care of both of you, financially or otherwise. And if or when JP does find himself…different, then I'll be here for him, but for now I have to keep my distance" Then before he could control it Oliver began to sob

Martha knew how much Oliver loved JP and how much it hurt him to be away. She could think of nothing else to do but go over to young man and wrap her arms around him. They stayed like that for a while, Martha hugging him in a motherly embrace. They both knew that everything had changed, and the life they once knew was gone forever.

"Grandma. Hello, earth to Grandma!"

Martha snapped out of her flashback to see JP and a girl she did not recognize standing in the kitchen staring at her. "JP, sorry I was putting up the groceries and I didn't hear you"

"I've been calling your name for like five minutes" JP's face looked worried and he asked "are you alright?"

"Of course I am" Martha lied "I was just day dreaming"

"You're sure?" JP asked unconvinced

"Yes, I'm probably just getting old" Martha laughed. She then looked over at Abby. "I'm sorry we haven't been introduced. I'm Martha Kent"

Martha extended her hand but instead of shaking it Abby hugged Martha, squeezing her tight.

JP rolled his eyes. "Grandma, this is Abby Olsen. Jimmy Olsen's niece from Metropolis"

Abby broke from the hug. "Sorry I didn't mean to get all huggy" she said "I just, I've heard so much about you I feel like I know you"

Martha smiled. "It's not a problem at all. I hope you'll stay for dinner. Jimmy is like family so you are always welcome"

"Thanks Mrs. Kent. I'd love to" Abby replied

"Please, call me Martha. Well, why don't I get everything started and you and you two can hang out. I'll call your Uncle and let him know you're here" Martha then looked at her grandson and for the first time she noticed he looked distracted. "Are you feeling ok JP? You look a little pale"

"Oh he's fine" Abby said quickly "He's just a little embarrassed because I saw his underwear"

Martha looked at JP and he just scowled and said "don't ask." Martha laughed "Ok, well get out of here so I can start dinner"

As they started to scurry out of the kitchen Martha said "Oh JP, before I forget, I'm having some old friends over tonight, so you may want to hang out in the barn after dinner"

"Ok" he replied as he left the kitchen.

Martha sighed and picked up the phone. After several rings she left a message after the beep. "Oliver, its Martha, tell the others I'll see them tonight"


	9. Chapter 9

What JP's bedroom lacked in character, his barn fortress made up for it in spades. The loft was wide and spacious with plush couches in the corner covered with brightly colored blankets. Several Rolling Stones and Metropolis Sharks posters were plastered on the walls, along with a slightly suspicious East Kansas State Phi-Beta Phi girl of the month calendar. Abby rolled her eyes at the cliché, but was surprisingly relieved to see that JP was in fact a typical red-blooded male.

The room was complete with a pool table, a big screen television and X-box, it was a haven. The only object that seemed out of place was a lowly telescope by the window. It seemed out dated, practically an antique, yet it was in good condition so had obviously been taken care of. Abby walked over to the telescope and peeked through the hole but the lens was blurry and she couldn't make out any shapes.

"Don't touch that" JP said as he walked into the loft

"Why? It's broken anyway?' Abby replied

"Exactly, so I don't need you to damage it even more than it already is"

"You know, you really have been nothing but hostile towards me since I got here. You didn't say anything at dinner; you just sat there with a scowl on your face"

"I'm not sure how you actually expected me to get a word in edgewise. I've never met anyone before who can eat three helpings of chicken pot pie while talking sixty miles a minute. It's amazing you didn't choke to death"

"You sound slightly disappointed that I didn't"

"Your words, not mine" he smirked

"Look I know we sort of got off on the wrong foot with the whole breaking and entering thing, but like I told you before I'm just trying to get some answers. This whole week has been one long crazy blur and all I really want is a Swedish massage and an endless chocolate fountain. So how about cutting me a little slack?"

"You're a real piece of work you know that? You are the one, who comes barging into my room, snoops through my stuff, lands a bombshell on me and then just goes and has dinner with me and my grandmother chatting up a storm like nothing happened. Now you want me to just cut you some slack? You know you really are a spoiled Metropolis brat" he said harshly

Abby stared at him, surprised at how much his words actually stung. She wasn't used to feeling so disarmed, and she didn't like it one bit. Still, she had never been one to take things lying down and she wasn't about to start now. Who did he think he was? Anger began to swell inside her and she did what she did best, she snapped.

"Where do you get off calling me a spoiled brat?" she asked "you need to take good look in the mirror because seriously if anyone is spoiled it's you. Your right I did drop a bomb shell on you and then enjoyed a civilized dinner with your Grandmother, but what would you have liked me to have done? Do you think any of this is easy for me? I hated having to sit there and lie to your Grandmother and pretend nothing was wrong. My whole life all I've ever wanted was for someone to make me chicken pot pie and ask me about school and you had to ruin it by looking at me like some sort of leper. Now you have a decision to make, you can either sulk or you can get off your high horse a help me figure out what the hell is going on"

JP's hard face softened slightly and she knew she hit a nerve. He gazed at her earnestly and said "truce?"

"Truce" Abby agreed.

His gaze lingered slightly longer than needed and Abby felt her heart skip a beat. Ignoring the feeling she quickly averted her eyes.

JP broke the silence and said "Ok, tell me exactly what you know about my Mother's death"

"Unfortunately it's all still a bit of a mystery, but clearly Oliver knew something wasn't right" She pulled out large folder from her bag which she had thrown on the couch earlier. "This is an article from June 25, five days after Lois's death. It's the autopsy release to the press. The autopsy was performed by a Dr. Emil Hamilton she said handing him the article"

JP's eye brows shot up "Emil Hamilton? Are you sure?"

"That's what it says in fine print. Why do know him?"

"He was my pediatrician. I only saw him every couple of years for a physical and what not. I've never had any health issues so I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Why would you go see a Doctor all the way in Metropolis?"

"He was my Mom's doctor when she was pregnant with me. He was a personal friend of my parent's so as a favor to them he would never charge my grandmother for physicals so that's why she would bring me to see him. But why would a pediatrician be performing autopsies?"

"Dr. Emil Hamilton isn't just a family physician, he's a Harvard educated genus responsible for a lot of break through medicine. He was personally employed by Oliver Queen to help run Queen Industries medical research foundation. He retired two years ago but he's still on the Queen Industry payroll as a medical consultant"

JP read over the article. "All this says is that my Mother's injuries were conclusive with a direct impact car accident. It clearly says that due to the autopsy results the police found no evidence of foul play and declared her death officially an accident."

"You're right that is exactly what it says."

"But you just told me my Mother was murdered."

"That article wasn't something I found in Oliver Queens box of mystery" she said as she pulled out another paper "but this….is" handing the paper to him

"What's this?"

"That is Dr. Emil Hamilton's official autopsy report. I had to browse through several medical journals to make heads or tails of it but it seems that there were traces of some kind of toxin in Lois's system. Emil managed to trace it to a drug called Glycosin"

"I've never heard of it."

"That's because it's strictly black market only and certainly not FDA approved. It's almost untraceable once it enters the bloodstream and it would most likely be missed on any common autopsy, but Emil was thorough"

"What does the drug do?"

"It takes muscle relaxers to a whole new level. It causes complete paralysis in its victims, dulling there motor senses completely. It takes a while to take effect but once it does it comes on quickly and someone wouldn't have much time to react"

"Meaning if my Mother did have it in her system it could have caused her to lose control of the car"

"Exactly"

"Why would someone drug my Mother?"

"Why isn't the question, the question is who. I dug up everything I possibly could on Glycosin, but the only thing of any interest I could find was a small research study done by Wayne Enterprises over fifteen years ago. It was a failed attempt to dilute the drug to still have the same effect, only slightly less extreme. My guess is the Bruce Wayne wanted it as some sort of disarming weapon he could use for his extracurricular night time activities dressed as a bat"

"So your saying Batman had something to do with this?"

"Not exactly, you see using the study I was able to trace the drugs original origins. Back in 2017, Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries were the head honchos in buying out all Luthor Corp stock when Lex was arrested. Eventually they took over the Company but before they shut it down they had an all access pass to any research done by Luthor Corp. Of course Lex was no fool; before he was locked up he had most of his research destroyed so deep that even moguls like Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen could not touch it. Still, he hadn't managed to get rid of everything and I was able to dig up an article about a research lab Lex had developed right here in Smallville. I couldn't find much but there was a young Scientist employed there named Jonathan Crane who specialized in manipulating chemicals in order to provoke physical and mental reactions in people."

"Where have I heard that name before?" JP asked

"Jonathan Crane made his way to Gotham City ten years ago where he was employed as a psychotherapist. It was in Gotham that he created a toxin that manipulates fear. He turned on the people of the city and tried to use the toxin for evil, the press called him 'The Scarecrow.' Batman put him an institution and threw away the key."

"I remember that. It was all over the news. He made the whole city re-live there darkest fear, it was awful"

"One of the many reasons I would never live in Gotham. It's as creepy as it is smoggy"

"So you think this Jonathan Crane had something to do with developing Glycosin?"

"I don't think, I know. Due to police records I was able to find copies of Jonathan Crane's medical journal that had been put into evidence when he was institutionalized. Lex must not have known about the journal's existence otherwise I doubt it would have seen the light of day. Jonathan Crane was specific in his journal about his time in Smallville. He helped Lex create many different lethal toxins and he specifically mentioned Glycosin. Luther Corp was directly responsible for funding its creation and Lex was the only person with direct access to it."

"Why didn't Oliver Queen expose him? He had to have suspected that Lex was involved or why bother hiding the autopsy?"

"This theory is far-fetched as it is. The journal is the only real piece of evidence that links Lex to a possible murder, and given the fact the journal didn't surface until ten years after Lois's death, I'm guessing Oliver didn't have much to go on at the time."

"None of this answers why Oliver would want to keep this hidden, or why it has anything to do with him in the first place?"

"Like I said, it's all still a mystery, but whatever his reasons may be he wanted me to find out. This autopsy is just the tip of the iceberg; I mean we are talking over twenty years of secrets, and somehow they have to be connected."

"What other kinds of secrets are being hidden?"

Looking into his face Abby saw the need in his eyes to know everything and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to tell him. The biggest secret of all was on the tip of her tongue but yet, she hesitated. This was about being a good reporter and a good reporter would never divulge their most important information to a source they didn't know anything about. No, she had to get handle on him first, find out what he knew. She couldn't get emotionally involved, it was the only way she was going to be able to crack the story of the century.

Luckily before she could answer the sounds of a female tumbling loudly up the stairs distracted them both.

"Alright JP, you're in big trouble! Ditching me at the movies on a Friday night is so not cool…" the girl stopped when she saw Abby and JP huddled on the couch. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to uh…interrupt"

Abby noticed it was the same girl from the photographs. She was just as pretty as the pictures with a tall slender form and long raven hair. She was the picture of Midwestern beauty with a peaches and cream complexion and sky blue eyes. Even in a simple cotton shirt and jeans she looked amazing and Abby suddenly felt slightly intimidated.

"Movies…right…I'm so sorry I completely forgot. I was…distracted"

"Yeah I can see that" she said

The girl looked at the two of them on the couch and Abby realized they were huddled together very closely. She obviously thought she had caught JP and Abby in the middle of a romantic interlude. Seeing the look on her face JP immediately set the record straight.

He blushed slightly and said "Not THAT kind of distracted"

"Aren't you going to introduce me honey bun?" Abby said fluttering eyelashes mockingly

"Riley Ross, meet Span of Satan."

Abby jabbed him in the rib cage. "I usually go by Abby Olsen actually, nice to meet you."

"Likewise I'm sure" Riley said with an amused smile

"Abby is Jimmy Olsen's niece from Metropolis. She's in town visiting."

"The one he had to bail out of Juvie?" Riley asked incredulously as JP smirked.

Abby sighed. "Well it's nice to see my reputation has preceded me all the way to Smallville."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Sorry I've obviously interrupted something. I'll just stop by later" Riley said and headed towards the door.

"No, Riley wait, we were just talking" JP said

"Yeah, sorry if JP missed the movies, I'd be royally pissed too but it's totally my fault. I was waiting for my Uncle and Farmboy here was nice enough to keep me company but frankly he's getting on my nerves so please stay if for no other reason than for my own sanity's sake"

JP rolled his eyes and Riley laughed obviously enjoying JP's frustration. Abby immediately decided she liked Riley Ross.

"So how long are you in Smallville? Riley asked Abby

"I'm not really sure. I'll have to go back before my finals in a couple of weeks."

"Oh yeah, we have finals coming up soon too. I don't want to even think about studying." She said dramatically. She then looked over at JP and a worried expression came over her face. "Hey are you alright? You look a little pale" she said as she lightly brushed the hair out of his eyes.

For reasons she couldn't explain Abby felt a stab of jealousy at the intimate gesture.

"I'm fine. It's just been a very long day" he said giving Abby a knowing look.

Riley glanced between the two and said "ok what exactly am I missing here?"

Abby looked at JP and he nodded.

"Funny you should ask…" Abby said as she began to tell Riley the whole sordid tale.

oOoOo

"Wow" Riley said

"I know right" Abby replied

JP had listened to Abby regale the saga again to Riley, and he still couldn't believe it was real. His whole life he had believed one thing only to learn that it was something different entirely. His mind was overloaded with confusion and disbelieve as he tried to wrap his head around the events of the past week. His World had gone from meek and mediocre to crazy and intense practically overnight and it was a lot to take in. It didn't help that Abby Olsen was a pain in the ass. He watched her telling the story and boy did she have a flair for the dramatic, Riley was riveted. She had conveniently forgotten to mention her breaking and entering scheme making herself sound like some kind of wounded hero instead of a snoop. Still, he had to admit she was a damn good reporter, which he respected. JP never would have been able to research and connect the dots quite as easily as she did. He knew he was going to need her help to solve this mystery and that drove him crazy.

"So you have no idea why Oliver Queen sent you any of this?" Riley asked

"Not a clue" Abby replied

"Ok, well this may sound like a stupid question but did you just try asking him? He lives in Metropolis so I'm sure you could find a way to track him down" Riley said

"Trust me, I've tried everything but breaking down the door of his mansion. And even then I only didn't because the door was made of iron"

"Well JP can take care of that" Riley replied matter of fact

JP threw her a warning look as Abby replied curiously "what do you mean"

Riley ignored the look obviously not talking about his iron strength to knock down the door. "I mean JP might be able to get Oliver to talk. His parents were good friends of Oliver's so I'm sure he would explain everything to JP. He obviously cares about JP or he wouldn't give him such awesome gifts every year" she said pointing to the pool table and big screen TV.

"Oliver Queen bought you a pool table? You made it sound like he just signed a card every Christmas" Abby said accusingly

"Well he may as well have" JP said defensively "sure the Guy buys me nice gifts but he has never once made any attempt to contact me or my Grandma what-so-ever. Now I find out he's been hiding things from us? Sorry but I have no interest in talking to him, he may have sent all of this stuff for a reason but I can figure it out myself" Trying to change the subject he asked Abby "so what else you got?"

Abby pulled out her folder. "There is something else I haven't been able to figure out" She grabbed several articles and gave them to Riley and JP "these don't seem to fit with the stream of everything else, and I haven't been able to find a clear connection"

JP read over the first article. It was just an announcement from 2009 about the renovation of some old building in downtown Metropolis. Apparently the building was a city landmark that had been around since the late 1800's and had once served as some sort of religious temple. It was known for having a wide window that you could see the entire city of Metropolis from the top. The building had fallen in to a bad part of town and had simply been abandoned and left for graffiti artist and squatters. However, do-gooder Queen bought the building and paid for its renovations in order to have a downtown office. It wasn't exactly ground breaking news. The second article was similar in theme except it was from only a few months after his Mother's death, stating Oliver's intention to close the office which he claimed was due to a slight economic downturn.

"I did some research and Queen still owns the building, but it hasn't been used since it closed. The city even offered to buy it back from Oliver in hopes of turning it into a small historical museum, but he refused. For whatever reason he is still holding on to it so it has to mean something." Abby said

"Have you been able to make any kind of connection with my Mother's death?" JP asked

"Well, it's a total long shot but I did find the buildings old phone records"

"How could you find those? Phone records aren't public record" Riley asked curiously

"I have a friend down at the police station whose usually keen on doing favors if you sneak him a case of beer" Abby replied

"Oh" Riley replied, clearly baffled

"Anyway, there was one phone call made on the night of Lois's death that was slightly suspicious. It was made from a pay phone only two blocks from the car crash and only about five minutes before the eye witness claimed to have seen the crash. It's a long shot I know, but it's all I've got so far"

"So you think that Lois could have made a phone call to the Oliver Queen's building?" Riley asked

"It's possible, but I can't prove it. The weird part is according to my friend at the police station the office had two numbers. One was the main line to Queen Industry's reception and the other was restricted. The phone call from the pay phone was made directly to the restricted line"

"Any clue who could have had access to the restricted line?" JP asked

"Well the phone line was connected to the top floor which according to employee records was key coded and only authorized personnel could access the floor via a security card"

"Is there a way to find out the employees who were authorized?" Riley asked

"That's the other weird thing, only one employee on the payroll besides Oliver Queen was shown as having security clearance but it's a total dead end"

"What do you mean dead end?" asked JP

"Meaning there is not a single record of this person. I've looked in every data base possible and I can't find so much as bus pass, it's like she simply doesn't exist"

"What was the name?" Riley and JP asked at the same time

"Somebody named Chloe Sullivan"

_A/N-Thanks again for all the support I've had so far for this story! It's really been fun writing it. I wasn't going to post this chapter yet because it technically isn't finished, as this barn scene does continue. However, I haven't quite finished the second half yet but I was anxious to post something so I decided to just leave you with a cliffhanger instead! I was a big fan of Chloe on the show but I wasn't sure how she was going to fit into this world so I didn't think I was going to bring her in. Then the more I thought about it the more I decided it just wouldn't be the same without her. So I hope you'll be pleasantly surprised by her character arch and her involvement in this story. Again I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors that you may come across; I promise I'm working on it. Thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chloe Sullivan_. A chill ran up JP's spine as he heard the name. How long had that name haunted him? He looked over at Riley who was looking at him, her eyes wide with shock and almost fear. They both knew that this whole jumbled mess of confusion was about to get even messier.

Abby looked at them curiously and understood immediately they knew something she didn't.

"OK now it's my turn, what did I miss?" she asked

Riley hesitated slightly and said "we've heard of Chloe Sullivan before"

"That's great! Abby said relieved, "who is she?"

"We don't know" Riley sighed

"What do you mean you don't know? You just said you've heard of her before?"

"We've heard the name, but it's sort of…complicated." Riley said obviously frustrated

"Sorry, I'm a bit confused. How is it complicated?"

Riley shot JP a pleading look and he sighed. He stood up and walked over to the corner desk and pulled out a book. "My grandmother didn't keep much stuff of my Dad's, after he…you know. She said it was just too hard to have so many reminders of him lying around the house. Then a couple years ago I found this when I was cleaning out the barn" he said handing it over to Abby "she must have missed it when she was getting rid of his things."

Abby looked at the book it was bright red with golden yellow font sprawled on the front cover with a gigantic crow logo covering the middle. The title read "Smallville High 04-05"

"Ok so you have your Dad's old yearbook? Still not getting it" Abby said as she glanced at the seemingly ordinary High School yearbook.

"Go to the second to last page" he said.

Abby skimmed to the back and found the signature page. It was filled with a lot of "have a great summers" and "good luck's" all pretty basic. Then she noticed a longer message scrawled in pink pen and flowing cursive.

_Clark, _

_Writing in your yearbook seems like a trivial tradition created to bring about warm and fuzzy nostalgia over leaving this place, but I decided I should abide by this nonsensical rite of passage since these are apparently, the best days of our lives. The thing is as silly as it may seem I need to take this opportunity to try and express how I feel. In truth there are no words in the Webster's dictionary that could possibly describe how much you mean to me. You are my BFF, my rock and my own personal hero who is there for me whenever I need him. I think back on the four years we've had at Smallville High and despite some pretty wall of weird moments we had some fun ones too. Now graduation is upon us and while I know I'll still see you I can't help but fear that things are going to change between us. We have to promise each other to stay true to one another and not continue to be bound by the secrets we keep. It's a scary thought not to know what destiny has in store for us, but if I learned anything about Clark Kent, it's that I'm sure he'll soar to the strongest heights and surprise us all! Remember that I will never stop believing in you._

_Love your faithful sidekick, _

_Chloe_

Abby flipped the pages to the student photos and sure enough she found a picture of a cute as a button blonde with the name Chloe Sullivan printed beneath.

"And the plot thickens" Abby said "so if this Chloe person was BFF with you pops then why not just ask Grandma Martha who she is?"

"I tried, all she said was she was someone my Dad went to school with and they lost touch after high school, but you should have seen her face when I asked about Chloe, she looked guilty and afraid. I knew she was lying to me" He said heavily

This surprised Abby; she couldn't imagine Martha Kent lying to anybody.

"At least Martha was able to come up with a somewhat plausible explanation. I asked my Mom who she was and after looking like she was about to throw-up she just told me she never heard of a Chloe Sullivan which I find hard to believe since…" Riley grabbed the yearbook and flipped it to a photo in one of the scrapbook pages. It was a picture of Chloe Sullivan with a pretty brunette; they had their arms around each other and were both beaming happily at the camera, "that's my mother" pointing to the pretty young girl with Chloe

Abby looked at the picture closely and immediately recognized the brunette. "Wait your Mother is Lana Lang?"

"Well she's Lana Ross now but yeah."

Abby took in Riley's appearance once more and noticed how much she resembled Clark Kent's old high school flame, and it all made sense. Abby was suddenly struck by the weirdness of the strong connection between the three of them.

"Wow so we have a Kent/Lane, Lang/Ross and an Olsen. We make for pretty good comic book material" Abby said jokingly.

Riley and JP just stared at her blankly

"Tough room" Abby said. "Ok so obviously Lana and Martha lied about not knowing this Chloe person but the question is why?"

"That's what we don't know. But both of us were curious and we started to investigate Chloe Sullivan ourselves, but like you we came up with nothing. Then my Dad found the research in my room and he freaked out. I had never seen him like that; my Dad is usually pretty mellow. He warned us both that we were messing with something we couldn't understand, that it was dangerous. Then he made us promise we would never look into Chloe Sullivan again." Riley said

"And you just listened to him?" Abby said baffled by the idea

"Well yeah. I mean why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know, I've just never really done well with authority figures telling me what to do" Abby said smugly

"Why does that not surprise me?" JP said.

"Like I said, my Dad looked really scared; I figured something awful must have happened to her and he wanted to protect us from it. So eventually we just dropped the subject completely." Riley said

Abby stared at the two small town goody goodies and said "well I think it's time we reopened the case file. You got a lap top in this fortress?"

Riley grabbed JP's Mac book from the desk and handed it to Abby.

"What is this like a first addition? Abby said looking town at the aged computer. "I'm pretty sure apple retired this model ten years ago along with the I-pad"

JP scowled and Abby chuckled victoriously.

"What do you expect to find?" He asked. "You already said you couldn't find anything on Chloe, and Riley and I never found anything either."

"That's because you don't have my skills" She said smugly "Watch and learn Farmer John. Now that I know Chloe Sullivan is a Smallville High alum I can hack my way into their student database and find her school records."

"You can do that?" Riley asked amazed

"Sure. It's easy; it just takes a little gusto." She said as she typed feverishly on the key board. "Alright I'm in. See now you just type in the student's name and presto anything you want to know about their academic history is yours for the taking." Abby smirked at the screen and looked at JP. "Ouch a B- in Woman's Studies, tough break farm boy."

JP turned beet red as Riley laughed. Changing the subject he asked "what does it say about Chloe?"

Abby typed the name Chloe Sullivan in the database but came up with zilch. "Damn, nothing. Well whoever she is or was, she certainly didn't want to be found."

"What about her parents?" Riley asked

"What about them?"

"Well she was in high school when she lived here so I'm guessing she had to have some sort of guardian. Maybe we could find them. Smallville is a pretty small town." She said

"Worth a try, but it's hard to narrow down the search when I don't know where to look. The easiest route would be employment records, but I highly doubt that Smallville's mom and pop shops kept much digital evidence of their employees back in the day"

"Luthor Corp" Riley said suddenly. "Chloe lived here when the Luthor Corp plant was up and running, practically everyone in town worked there and I'm sure the Company would be diligent digital records"

Abby looked at Riley impressed. "Now who's the super sleuth? "

Riley grinned obviously pleased with herself.

Abby continued her search. "Ok so according to the Luthor Corp database there were three Sullivan's employed with the company between 2000 and 2008. Two were from offices in South Africa and New York so we can probably eliminate those. The other one is a Gabe Sullivan who was employed in Metropolis; he could have been a plant transfer so he's our best bet."

"Is there a way to find out if Gabe had a daughter?" JP asked

"I've searched all over for birth certificates for a Chloe Sullivan but obviously came up with nothing, but I can try and cross reference birth announcements for a Gabe Sullivan at the Daily Planet. If Chloe graduated high school in 2005 then I can search for announcements between 1986 and 1987 assuming she was born in Metropolis"

JP and Riley watched in awe as Abby continued to hack her way through the Daily Planet archives.

"Bingo! Abby exclaimed. Looks like Gabe Sullivan and his wife Moira welcomed a bundle of joy at Metropolis General on February 15, 1987."

Riley leaned in so she could read the article out loud.

_Gabe and Moira Sullivan celebrate the birth of daughter Chloe, who was born at 9:15 am weighing in at 5 lbs, 6 ounces. Gabe and Moira share there joy with family as Gabes's Mother, Ann Sullivan and his sister, Ella, was also in attendance._

"Holy smokes you're amazing!" Riley said to Abby "you're like a sadistic Nancy Drew!" 

"I'll try and take that as a compliment" Abby said "Wait did you just say holy smokes?" Abby said mockingly

_Ella Sullivan, _the name sounder eerily familiar JP thought to himself. "Hey you think you can find out anything out about Frank's sister Ella?"

"Sure, I can try, but what could she have to do with any of this?" Abby asked

"I don't know it's just a hunch" he said.

"Good enough for me. Ok Ella Sullivan, who are you?" Abby asked the computer almost expecting it to answer. "Uh-oh the only thing I could pull up was a funeral announcement. Looks like Ella is no longer with us" Abby began to glance over the announcement and suddenly her face turned pale. She looked up at JP her face contorted in disbelieve.

"What it is it?" he asked as nervous butterflies began to grace his stomach

She said nothing but she turned the Computer screen around so it was facing JP. He began to read the article out loud.

_Ella Lane, age 32, was laid to rest today after succumbing to her long battle with Cancer. Born Ella Sullivan, she is survived by her husband, military General Sam Lane, and their two daughters Lois, age 10, and Lucy, age 6. _

JP had never really felt nauseous before, but he expected what he was experiencing had to be what it felt like. He knew in that moment that nothing that had happened over the past week could possibly be merely a coincidence. He was never much of a believer in fate but deep down he knew this was all happening for a reason and somehow he knew it was something bigger than he.

"So not only is Chloe Sullivan Clark's Kent's high school best pal, but also Lois Lane's cousin?" Riley said in disbelieve

Abby nodded

"Jiminy Crickets!" Riley gasped

"Holy shit is right Pinocchio!" Abby exclaimed "This also totally explains my theory of why Lois called Queen Industries restricted line, but I have a feeling it may have been for reasons other than just a family chat" Abby replied

"None of this explains why Chloe disappeared, why there isn't a record of her existence" Riley said

"Not to mention why this little cowgirl blonde from Smallville had Queen Industries highest security clearance."

"Or why she has my parent's and Martha Kent covering for her?"

"There has to be a link, a connection that puts all of this together. "

JP continued to sit in stunned silence not even listening or saying a word. Riley looked over at him again with her reserved look she only used when she was concerned about him "JP are you sure you're alright?" but he just continued to stare blankly

"I think he's turning green" Abby said examining him closely. "Do you think we broke him?"

"Superman" He said quietly

"What?" Abby and Riley both asked together.

"That's the link. It's Superman."

"Superman? Why would you think this has anything to do with him?" Riley asked

"I just know" he said

"You just…know? I think we've had enough cryptic for one day Farmer Joe so please enlighten us if you will" Abby said

"Think about it. He's the only person with a clear connection to everyone. Lex Luthor was his arch nemesis, the Green Arrow one of his biggest allies, my parents were his confidants and Chloe seems connected to everyone in between. Like you said before Abby, It can't just be a coincidence that all of this happened during the time he disappeared and now re-surfacing twenty years later almost to the day. Then there just happens to be all these earthquakes and strange disappearances happening all around the world? This has evil, world ending super hero drama written all over it" he said

"Ok, even if that's true it still doesn't explain what it has to do with us? If there really is some big bad going on why recruit a bunch of co-eds when Oliver Queen has a whole slew of super heroes at his disposal?" Abby asked

Riley threw JP a knowing look and he silently pleaded with her not to say anything. Taking the hint she kept her mouth shut.

"I don't know, but I think they need our help. The world watches every step heroes make, and maybe they can't afford certain people getting too close" He sighed "I don't think this is just about bringing justice to my Mother's death, I think we have solve an even bigger mystery. I think we have to find out what happened to Superman… and I think we have to bring him back" JP said his eyes blazing

Riley and Abby exchanged nervous glances.

"How are WE going to be able to do that? I mean he's Superman? It's not like we can just follow a computer trail to find his whereabouts" Riley said

Suddenly a thought came to Abby's head yet again. _Know Your Source._

"Clark Kent!" she practically shouted

"What about him?" Riley asked

"He was a reporter, which means he must have left some kind of trail. If we can find the trail maybe we find Superman" Abby said excitedly

"No one want's to find my Father more than me, but how can we be sure anything he left behind could lead to Superman?" JP asked

A look crossed over Abby's face that JP could not recognize it was like she was holding something back. He quickly disregarded it when she said "I have a feeling if we find Clark Kent, we find Superman."

"How can you be sure?" Riley asked

Before she could answer Abby and Riley watched in horror as JP fell to the ground, his body convulsing in pain. He covered his ears and screamed. Instinctively Abby threw herself to the ground and grabbed his shoulders trying to settle him. Riley stood in shock unable to move as fear clouded her eyes.

"What's wrong? JP you're scaring me, tell me what's wrong?" Abby shouted

"I hear her…she's…in…pain" he muttered his words twisted in pain

"She? She who? JP what are you talking about"

JP could feel the agony slice through him like a knife. He could hear her distress as the words _help me _trickled through his body. It was like he was hearing a million things all at once, but only one voice mattered. He had to save her. Suddenly the pain subsided and he took in a few deep breaths not sure what had come over him, but he knew where she was and he had to go to her. He took in Abby's terrified expression as her arms gripped his biceps. His heart felt a tug as her stormy eyes grazed over him in relief. He realized how much he disliked seeing her scared.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her voice trembling

"I'm fine…it was just….a migraine." He lied

"A migraine?" she said in disbelieve "JP you were practically seizing on the floor rambling about some girl in pain. In what Universe does that spell out migraine?"

"I…uh…I get them pretty bad sometimes. Really I don't even remember what I was saying it just felt like my head was going to explode. I just need to go lie down, I'll be fine" he said as he slowly rose to his feet

Abby stared at him speechless. She wanted to argue with him but part of her was still too shaken.

JP walked over to Riley whose face had become slightly tear stained from the event. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I'm fine, I promise. Right now I have to go, I can't explain just cover for me"

Abby watched the exchange curiously. She watched him whisper sweet nothings into her ear and Riley nod bravely. He then kissed her on the tip of her nose and walked out the barn door. It took an unwarranted amount of strength not to follow him, but she kept her feet firmly planted. There was definitely something different about JP Kent.

JP waited until he was safely out of sight before super speeding into the night. He only hoped he wasn't too late.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews; it's made writing this a lot more fun, so please continue to review often! Ok I told myself I wouldn't go off on a diatribe since it interrupts story flow but due to some emails I've received I wanted to make sure this chapter was clear. I've gotten some complaints about continuity and I need to emphasize the fact this fanfic does not really follow the show Smallville in any real capacity. I'm stealing some of the characters and backgrounds but this is a totally different take, so if it didn't happen in the show then I'm just making it up. This is important to mention because this chapter has a side focus on Jimmy Olsen. Now don't get me wrong I'm a big Smallville fan, otherwise I wouldn't be posting this story on a fan sight, but the character of Jimmy Olsen on Smallville was ridiculous. Besides the fact that Aaron Ashmore was cute as a button and I thought did a nice job with the role, the character was just lame. He was either jealous of Clark, jealous of Davis, or jealous of Oliver all over Chloe Sullivan who he had no chemistry with at all, only to become a drug addict and fall to his demise. Lame and more lame. So THAT Jimmy Olsen does not exist in my story. This is my own take on the character and I'm completely making up his background and how he became a member of the scooby gang. Jimmy Olsen was always a character in Superman who didn't have clear history any way so it's the perfect angle for creativity. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter as you are going to be introduced to a lot of different characters. Another quick side-note, Lana isn't a huge part of this chapter but she will come into play a little bit later in the story. Just to be clear she is not a Kryptonite infused super hero on an ego trip (another ridiculous story-line), she's just Smallville girl next door Lana Lang from the comic books. Again I apologize for grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading!_

oOoOo

Jimmy Olsen had always been ordinary.

He was not the smartest, or the most athletic, and while his boyish charm was certainly endearing he was not the most handsome. Yet somehow despite his mediocrity, Jimmy Olsen always seemed to find himself in the most extraordinary situations. He had been born into a privileged but sheltered existence as the youngest son of the renowned Henry Olsen, one of the most brilliant medical minds of his generation. Jimmy's older brother Hank followed in their Father's footsteps and was now one of the most respected surgeons in Metropolis. It had been expected that Jimmy would also fall into the family business but it soon became apparent that he had no interest in medicine. The mere sight of blood made him squeamish so it was obvious the white Doctors coat was not a valid career choice. It was a fact that isolated Jimmy from his family as both his father and brother were stern, confident men who didn't quite know what to make of the awkward and slightly goofy younger Olsen. It bothered Jimmy that he didn't fit in and he struggled to find his own niche that would help to make a difference in the world. On his sixteenth birthday his Mother bought him his first camera and Jimmy's world was transformed. Looking at life through a lens made everything bigger, brighter and more beautiful, and Jimmy was determined to use his love for framing to save the world in his own way. When Jimmy first came to the Daily Planet he was the ripe young age of twenty-two, fresh out of College with nothing more than his exuberant optimism and blind faith to guide him. Getting there had not been an easy road. With no real-world experience after school, getting a job at the world's most exclusive newspaper was highly unlikely and Jimmy had several doors slam in his face. However, in the end he started his career the old fashioned way; pure dumb luck.

He had been sitting outside the Daily Planet after a disastrous interview with the one of the Assistant editors, a hard ass named Perry White. The older man had put him through the ringer, dissecting his prized photographs, telling him they lacked significance. Despite the fact that the man scared him half to death, Jimmy had a sudden bout of courage and informed Perry White he could get a picture of anything. Perry accepted the challenge and told Jimmy if he could bring in a great photo of the Green Arrow, Metropolis's new leather clad vigilante, then he would give Jimmy a job in the basement. Jimmy had left feeling elated but his hopes were soon deflated as he contemplated how he was going to get a picture of the sporadic super hero. It wasn't like he could just find some girl being mugged and casually snap a photo as Green Arrow swooped in. He groaned and put his head between his legs. He was screwed.

"You alright man?" A voice said to Jimmy

Jimmy looked up and his eyes widened in shock. Standing before him was Oliver Queen. The young billionaire had arrived in Metropolis from Star City a few months earlier and his face had been plastered on the cover of every magazine within a hundred mile radius.

Jimmy looked to his left and then to his right but saw no one so it seemed that Oliver was actually addressing him. "Uh yeah…I'm uh...alright Mr. Queen"

"Mr. Queen?" he laughed "do me a favor and call me Oliver, I'm not one for formalities"

"Sorry Mr. Queen…uh I mean Oliver" Jimmy said nervously

Oliver laughed again "So how about telling me why you look like the world is about to end?"

Jimmy sighed. "I just had an interview for a job at the Daily Planet, it didn't exactly go well"

"Interview uh? Well that explains the outfit. I like the bowtie by the way, it's a good color" Oliver said

Jimmy looked down at his emerald green bowtie and said "thanks"

"Let me guess, you interviewed with Perry White" Oliver said matter of fact

"How did you know?" Jimmy asked

"I've known Perry White for years, and he's one of the only people I know who can manage to give someone that same look of despair that's on your face. So what he do? Turned you down flat?"

"Well not exactly, he said he would give me a job in the basement"

"Then why do look so down? Sure it's the basement but everyone's got to start somewhere"

"I'd give anything to work in the basement, heck I'd work in the dungeon if it meant someday getting a photo in the Daily Planet"

"Then I'm confused. What exactly is the problem?"

Jimmy sighed. "He gave me an ultimatum. He said he would only give me the job if I brought him a picture of the Green Arrow"

Oliver laughed "The Green Arrow uh? Well that is a problem. He won't be an easy target for a photo-op"

"More like impossible" Jimmy groaned his voice full of despair "All I've ever wanted was to be a photographer at the Daily Planet. I was so sure it was going to happen but now I think I was just kidding myself"

Oliver looked at Jimmy sincerely and said "don't sweat it, I'm sure your luck will change"

"How do you know?" Jimmy asked

"I have feeling about you…uh…what's your name?" Oliver asked

"Jimmy. Jimmy Olsen"

"Like I said I have a feeling about you Jimmy Olsen. I have a feeling you'll be a household name before you know it"

"I hope your right"

"Don't worry, I usually am" Oliver said with a cocky smile. "Well I have to go inside; I have a date with a leggy but very intrepid reporter and I don't need to keep a girl like that waiting. Nice meeting you Jimmy Olsen"

"Nice meeting you too Mr. Queen…uh I mean Oliver"

Oliver laughed again and walked inside.

Jimmy sighed and pulled out his camera. He figured he would try and take some random photos, maybe something inspiring would come. He unfortunately wasn't feeling particularly inspired and despite Oliver's encouraging words he still felt the wave of self-pity wash over him. Then all of a sudden he saw a short blonde girl run out from the Daily Planet screaming.

"Help me! Somebody please help me!" she cried.

Jimmy ran up to her and said "what's wrong Miss?"

"Somebody stole my purse, but he ran away" she said

"Which way did he go?"

"I think he went that way" she said pointing to her right "but I'm not sure, it happened so fast"

"Looking for this?" a deep voice sprang out from behind them.

They both turned around and Jimmy's face turned to disbelief. Standing before them carrying a small pink purse was none other than the Green Arrow himself. He looked more heroic in person with his green leather hoodie, sunglasses and his bow and arrow strapped to his back. He was a modern day Robin Hood.

The blonde threw her arms around him and cried "thank you, you are my hero Green Arrow!"

Green Arrow whispered to her softly so Jimmy would not hear "hey sidekick, a little dramatic don't you think?"

She whispered back "don't pretend you don't love a damsel in distress. You owe me big time for this Ollie" She then turned around to face Jimmy who was still staring at them both incredulously, clutching his camera for dear life. "Could you please take our picture?"

Jimmy couldn't believe what was happening "uh…sure" he said

"You don't mind do you Green Arrow?" she asked the hero

"Not at all Miss" he then looked at Jimmy and said with a charmingly cocky smile "just make sure you get my good side"

Jimmy just nodded and snapped the photo.

"Well I must be off. You make sure to be careful next time blondie" he said dramatically as he shot his arrow up at the sky, clamping it perfectly to the roof top across the street. He then pulled himself up and disappeared in excellent super hero flair.

The blonde looked at Jimmy and said "Thanks for your help. I'm Chloe Sullivan"

"Jimmy Olsen" he responded

"Well Jimmy Olsen, what do you say we go get those pictures developed?"

The very next day Jimmy Olsen had a small desk in the basement at the Daily Planet. It was there that a short time later he first met Lois Lane and Clark Kent, and the rest was history.

Now it was twenty-eight years later and Jimmy walked up the driveway of the Kent Farm. A feeling of nostalgia washed over him as he remembered the many happy times that had happened there. Life had not changed much for Jimmy Olsen for he was still as ordinary as ever but, there he was again in the mist of the most extraordinary things still to come.

oOoOo

Martha Kent opened the front door to find Jimmy Olsen.

"Hi Mrs. Kent…uh Martha" he said still fumbling over the formalities after many years.

"Jimmy!" Martha hugged him warmly. "It's so nice to see you. Come on in, everyone has already convened in the living room"

Jimmy squeezed the old woman's hand reassuringly and asked "are you ready for this?"

"Not at all" she said honestly

They walked into the living room and Jimmy took in the epic sight. To the unsuspecting eye it looked like just a normal social gather amongst friends, but it in reality it was anything but. The Kent family living room was filled with some of the world's strongest and greatest protectors. There were no costumes or masks to conceal them because among each other they had no need to hide their secret identities. When they were all together they could just be themselves. They were family.

The super group included Dinah Lance "The Black Canary", Victor Stone "Cyborg", Hal Jordan "The Green Lantern", Carter Hall "Hawkman", Mia Dreaden "Speedy" and John Jones "Martian Manhunter" Also, Pete and Lana Ross and Dr. Emil Hamilton rounded out the non-powered folk with Jimmy and Martha.

Despite the radiating power in the room there was also an element of fear that surrounded them. They could feel the undertone of darkness as they all seemed to sense the enormity of the situation that was upon them.

"Where's Bruce?" Jimmy asked noticing the absence of the Dark Knight. Though Bruce Wayne was technically retired he was still took on a leadership role and usually made an appearance at important meetings.

"He wasn't quite ready for any of this" Dinah said sadly

Everybody's gaze seemed to fall to the floor. Bruce's trusted friend and partner Dick Grayson, or more affectionately known as Robin had been one of the heroes to mysteriously perish like Star Girl. Bruce had taken the news extremely hard and sought out solitude in his bat cave.

Hal Jordan broke the tense silence. "I guess it's time to face the big fat elephant in the room. Jimmy you want to do the honors and tell us why the all mighty Arrow man insisted we all meet in Smallville, when we should be out trying to find whoever it is that is murdering out friends?" he asked with a touch of anger in his tone

Everyone stared at Jimmy expectantly as he shifted his weight nervously. Even though he had spent over half his life amongst super heroes they still hadn't lost their intimidation factor

Jimmy took a deep breath and said "last week at JP twenty-first birthday party, in the middle of the earthquake I saw him save his friend…by running faster than a speeding bullet"

Lana and Dinah gasped while everyone else stared at Jimmy in utter disbelieve. Dinah looked over at Dr. Emil and said "I though you said JP wasn't going to develop any kind of powers"

"I said it was highly unlikely due to his DNA composition. JP's genetic makeup showed no signs of abnormality except for an incredibly strong immune system, which kept him from getting sick. He had none of the same abnormal Kryptonian DNA strands found in Clark, making JP for all intensive purpose, predominantly human. Since Clark's abilities began to manifest at such a young age and JP had yet to develop any signs it was my medical assumption that he simply would not develop them at all" said Emil

"In other words the kid's just an incredibly late bloomer" Victor said

"Don't' you know what this means?' Mia asked her voice full of wonder "the prophecy…he's the one!"

"Whoa slow down there Speedy. We don't know that this has anything to do with the prophecy, or if the prophecy is even real. After all it was Lex Luthor who discovered it, and he wasn't exactly the most reliable source" Hal said cautiously

"Not to mention the whole 'key' thing which doesn't seem to fit" Victor seconded

Pete Ross cleared his throat. While Pete was privy to a lot of things unexplained due to his life-long friendship with Clark, he wasn't exactly a member of the super club. "Ummm sorry to be the odd man out, but what is this prophecy you are all talking about?"

"It's more of a myth than an actual prophecy" John Jones replied

John Jones was the only hero in the group, who like Clark was from another planet. He spent much of his life as a galactic bounty hunter sending evil beings to the Phantom Zone, or as Lois always liked to call it "Alien Alcatraz." He was also a disciple of Clark's biological father Jor-EL and came to Earth with a mission to protect Clark, a mission which eventually earned him a spot in the Justice League. His intelligence and insight earned him much respect amongst the other heroes. He had been alive for many years which allowed him the benefit of an unprecedented amount of knowledge of the Universe making him the League's most relevant source for all things alien.

John Jones opened his mouth and said "The Prophecy of Supra has existed almost as long as the Universe itself. It is a legend that has been told on many planets, in many languages and by many different beings. It refers to the belief that with the inception of every new planet, there is also its foreseen demise. Every planet will eventually face inevitable destruction and once the wheel of fate is set in motion, nothing can stop it. A monster will ascend on the Planet and using unspeakable evil will destroy it. However, according to the myth there is one planet that could prevail and break the vicious cycle forever. It is a planet made predominantly of water, with beings many civilizations would consider to be primitive as they allowed blind emotion to guide them"

"Wait we are talking about Earth right?" asked Hal as everyone stared at him angrily. "Sorry, please do continue"

John started again "It is said that a man from two different worlds who possesses God-like abilities will have the power to defeat the monster, but he will be tested. The key will be the unconditional love of one who must make the ultimate sacrifice. He has to allow the sacrifice of love in order save them all; if he chooses to save the key then he will suffer a fate worse than death. He will be banished to a wasteland where emotion does not exist and he will watch the water planet crumble beneath him"

"Bummer" chipped in Victor

Martha broke her silence and said "What does this have to do with anything? Why is this prophecy all the sudden resurfacing now?"

"We don't know for sure, but it is believed that there will be signs to signify that the waters planets time has come for its ultimate demise" said John

"What kind of signs?" asked Pete?

"It has been said that the monster that ascends shows his face in many different forms. When he arrives the planet's geographic landscape will shift, and crime will be heightened" John replied

"That would explain the earthquakes and all the gruesome murders and disappearances popping up" said Jimmy

"However, what the Monster is notorious for is the self-destruction of the Planet's inhabitants, The Monster feeds on their weaknesses and they inevitably turn against each other"

"Like Darkseid?" Carter asked. Darkseid was a monster that Superman had defeated that fed off the darkness in humans. Darkseid used the darkness to control them. "Darkseid would use human weakness against them"

"Darkseid would pray on fear and doubt. The monster in the Prophecy of Supra instead takes away a feeling much stronger than fear." Replied John

"He takes away hope" said the voice of Lana Ross. She had been sitting in the corner the whole evening not saying a word. Everyone turned to look at her.

"How did you know that?' asked John

Lana's eyes shifted slightly as she responded "well the only thing stronger than fear is hope, so I just assumed"

Pete Ross looked over at his wife curiously. He knew her well enough to know when she was hiding something.

"So that must be why this Monster thing is targeting heroes. He's taking away peoples hope and beliefs" said Mia incredulously

"That could be true, but like I said this Prophecy is just an ancient legend, it's not something written in stone or crystal clear." Said John

"Well prophecy or not we know something bad is going on" said Hal "Crimes on the streets are getting worse by the minute, It's like the whole world is in panic mode. Prophesized God or not it will certainly be beneficial to have a young man of steel fighting alongside our team. I think it's about time we let JP in on the secret handshake."

"Are you sure you should do that?" asked Jimmy. His voice became heavy as he said "Lois didn't want this for him, and we all promised we would protect him at all cost"

The room grew silent at the mention of Lois Lane.

"We all miss Lois, Jimmy. " Hal said with an air of sorrow in his deep voice. "She had more heart than any of us, but as much as she wanted to protect JP we all know she would have wanted what was best for the greater good. She never let Clark back down from his destiny and I don't think she would have let JP either."

"Still we don't even know the extent of his powers yet, he may not have the same abilities as Clark" replied Pete

"Approaching him is the only way to find out" said Mia

"But he just a boy" argued Lana

Voices began to rise as everyone argued about what to do. Everyone had different opinions and suddenly it felt more like a spat amongst siblings rather than a secret save the world meeting.

"MMMM man this is amazing" said a voice from the couch, interrupting the arguing.

Everyone stopped and looked at the owner of the voice. A young man around the same age as JP was sitting on the couch taking full advantage of the large food spread that Martha Kent had laid out. He was gangly with messy brown hair and big hazel puppy dog eyes. He stuffed a large spoonful of cobbler in his mouth as his eyes glazed over in ecstasy "seriously you guys should get on this stuff" he said with his mouth full "what is this peach? You can only get homemade cooking like this in the sticks"

"Who in the hell are you" asked Victor Stone angrily, his metallic body suddenly on full alert.

"Whoa take it easy there dude, don't want to get all that metal in a twist. Besides I've got an invitation to this little soirée" the boy said

Carter Hall came to the rescue and said "Everyone this is Bart Allen, Oliver recruited him a couple months ago"

Victor's own muscular physique took in Bart Allen slightly less impressive exterior and snorted "why would Oliver recruit you?"

Suddenly Bart Allen went from one side of the room to the next before anyone could blink. He then tapped Victor's shoulder from behind and said "I think Oliver found that I have some valuable skills"

The gang gawked at him and they had to admit the kid was fast, probably even faster than Superman had been when it came to super speed.

"I'm still working on my handle but I'm thinking something like "Flash of Lighting Boy" or "Speed Wonder" something that will look flashy in the headlines" Bart replied

Carter Hall rolled his eyes. "I told you the meeting started at eight, you're late"

"Take it easy there bird man I stood in the back for a little while so I caught the gist" Bart said with a cocky grin

Carter winced at the bird man comment. "You caught the gist?"

"World ending prophecy, hope eating monster, yada yada yada…It seems to me we need to just band together and kick this things ass, isn't that like the whole point of the super hero thing?" he said matter of fact

"It's not that simple" said Dinah "We don't even know what we are up against"

"Well now we have a mini-superman , and from what I've heard about that guy there wasn't really anything he couldn't handle" Bart said as he walked over to the fire mantle "Is this him?" he asked pointing to the prom picture of JP and Riley. "He seems a little square if you ask me but who is the hottie with a body he's with? Damn they make them sexy in Kansas"

Pete Ross cleared his throat "That would be my daughter" he said fiercely

"Oops sorry man" Bart said with a grin. Pete continues to glare at him and Bart replied "you don't have like super strength that can beat me up do you?"

"Can we please focus on the matter at hand" Victor interrupted 'We still haven't figured out what we are going to do about JP"

"I vote we tell him everything, he deserves to know the truth" said Mia "besides if he really is the savior from the prophecy then he's going to need all the help he can get"

"Speaking of this prophecy, it's still not making complete sense. If it is true then what or who is this key and what do they have to sacrifice? How are we going to find it?" asked Emil Hamilton

Suddenly the door sprang wide open and Abby Olsen barged in with Riley trailing behind. "Alright farm boy" Abby said "I think you've sucked down enough Advil, time to come back so we can get to work"

"Abby I told you he's just resting, let's go back to the barn and wait for him" Riley said trying to keep Abby at bay.

Both girls stopped when they saw the crowd that was gathered in the living room realizing they were interrupting something.

"Oh, sorry Martha I was just looking for JP" Abby said looking around.

"Abby?" Jimmy asked surprised

Abby's face brightened as she saw her Uncle. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him "Uncle Jimmy! Boy am I glad to see you!"

He hugged her back feverishly. "I'm glad to see you too, but what are you doing in Smallville?"

Abby looked at him curiously. "Did you not get any of my emails? I told you I was coming for a visit"

"I'm sorry, I've just been so busy I must not have gotten the message" Jimmy replied "But what are you doing at the Kent Farm? Why didn't you come to my house?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "It's a long story"

"She got here earlier today. I tried to call you but you didn't answer. In the excitement I forgot to mention it" Martha said to Jimmy

"Well thanks for letting her stay" Jimmy said "Everyone this is my niece Abby, she is visiting me from Metropolis"

Everyone mumbled there hello's and Abby took in the scene curiously. "You guys having a party or something?" she asked

"Not exactly, we were just having a meeting" Bart said as he turned to Riley "Name's Bart Allen"

"Riley Ross" she said as he kissed her hand.

"Meeting? What kind of meeting?" Abby asked

"Uh…a book club meeting?" Hal Jordan pitched in

"Book Club?" Abby laughed "Since when do you join a book club?" Abby asked Jimmy

"You know me, I'm a rebel" Jimmy replied

"Where's JP?" Martha asked Riley

"Wait he's not here?" Abby asked suspiciously "I thought he was lying down in his room?'

Riley looked guilty as she said to Martha "he…uh… had a migraine"

Abby began to feel something strange was going on and it was written all over her face. "But if he's not here then where is he?"

Carter Hall interrupted "You know I thought I saw someone go upstairs. We were just really into our discussion so he must have just slipped by, we should just leave him alone. Migraines can be very tough"

Abby looked at the older man. There was something vaguely familiar about his scruffy exterior. She also found it strange he was avoiding eye contact with her, suddenly her reporter instincts were on full alert.

Then just as she was about to open her mouth for questioning the door flew open with JP entering, covered in blood as he held on to a girl in his arms for dear life.

"JP!" Martha shouted "What's wrong? Oh my God you're covered in blood!"

"I'm fine, but she's hurt" He looked up and saw Dr. Emil standing in the corner his face wide with shock. "Dr. Emil! You have to help her; please we have to save her!"

They all stood still for just a moment as they watched the horrific scene unfold around them. The most shocking to some was the girl that lay limp in JP's eyes, a girl that the League had come to know well but had not seen in many years.

Lana Ross went over to the girl and softly brushed the hair out of her face. Lana's eyes filled with tears as she said "Kara?"


	12. Chapter 12

Kara knew she was going to die.

It was a fact that did not scare her, it just was, and she had accepted her fate. Dying wasn't what she had imagined it to be. There was no warm white light or angels coming to welcome her, it simply felt slow and peaceful, like a dream. As she faded in and out of consciousness her life didn't flash before her eyes, instead her mind simply drifted. Ironically her mind went back to an event that had happened just three days earlier.

oOoOo

Kara walked up the familiar driveway in Smallville as she took in the sights around her. The day was warm and beautiful with a clear blue sky and fluffy white clouds that seemed endless. The air was filled with the smell of pine and freshly mowed grass and she sighed as she breathed in the atmosphere's aromas. Kara had traveled all over the galaxy and yet she had never found a planet quite as beautiful as Earth, it was truly a wonder and she had forgotten how much she had missed it. A wave of nostalgia washed over her as she approached the familiar white house complete with blue shutters and a charming rose garden out front. It amazed Kara how little the house had changed in over twenty-five years. It was the same house that her cousin used to stare at dreamily through his telescope for so long; it was Lana Lang's house. It had baffled Kara at the time that her cousin could be so infatuated by a mere human, but the more time Kara had spent with Lana the more she understood his reasoning's. Lana was kind and nurturing with a soul as pure and lovely as her hauntingly beautiful face. Clark had loved her. It wasn't the earth shattering, twin soul's kind of love he had eventually found with Lois, but it was a first love; a love that was founded upon childhood innocence and hope. Lana Lang would always be the girl next door.

Kara took a deep breath as she knocked on the door, she wasn't exactly sure what she was doing on Lana's doorstep but something inside Kara knew she would be the only one to understand, understand why Kara had left Earth in the first place. It was one of the hardest decisions Kara had ever had to make, to vanish and never look back, leaving the only family she had left in the Universe behind. Clark had been so angry and so hurt when she left; it had broken Kara's heart. Though as much as she loved Clark she felt she had to go, it was the only way to get out from underneath her cousin's shadow and embrace her own destiny.

Kara was not someone who cried but she could almost feel the tears beginning to form at the thought of her cousin, her beloved Kal-El. When she had learned of his disappearance she had scoured the entire galaxy trying to find him, but she did not find so much as a trace; it was like he simply stopped existing. She couldn't help but blame herself. It had been her mission to protect Kal-El and she had failed, all because of her own selfishness.

She quickly willed the tears away as she focused on the task at hand. She knocked on the door again and it swung open to reveal a beautiful young girl who Kara knew must be Lana's daughter; with the same angelic face and silky brown hair the young girl was a carbon copy of Lana.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked with a hint of caution

Kara almost laughed in spite of herself at the girls tone. It was the same inquisitive tone that Pete Ross used when he had a question, which was quite often. He had always been as precarious as he was stubborn and something told Kara it was a trait he had also instilled in his daughter.

"I'm here to see Lana Lang…I mean Lana Ross" Kara responded

"You're not a reporter are you?" she replied with obvious disdain

"No, I am not"

"Are you sure because with the whole Superman anniversary thing we've already gotten a few snoops hanging around here looking for a story"

Kara winced slightly at the name Superman. "I promise I'm not a reporter, I'm just an old friend of Lana's. You must be her daughter, Riley right?'

Riley raised an eyebrow as she took in Kara's appearance. Time was different in certain atmospheres so even though it had been over twenty-five years since Kara had been to Earth she still only looked to be in her twenties. Riley obviously found it strange that someone as young as Kara looked would be an "old friend" of her mothers.

"Your friend's with my Mom?" Riley replied suspiciously "How exactly do you know her?"

"What I meant was she was an old friend of my…uh Mother" Kara fumbled

Riley wasn't buying it and just as she was about to question Kara further a voice interrupted from the staircase. "Riley, who is it?"

"I don't know Mom, someone who says you were friends with her Mother" Riley replied

"What are you talking about friends with whom…?" Lana stopped mid-sentence as she saw Kara standing on the doorstep. Her face twisted with shock as all the color drained from her face. "Kara?" her voice croaked almost in a whisper.

"Hello Lana" Kara replied

Kara saw Lana's eyes graze over her like she was making sure she wasn't hallucinating. Kara took in the sight of her old friend. Though she was obviously older she looked just as stunning as Kara remembered her to be. Besides a few age lines that graced her face she still looked exactly like the small-town girl who had once stolen her cousin's heart.

"I can't believe it's you" Lana said her voice filled with disbelief

"It's been a long time" Kara replied

Riley watched the odd exchange curiously. She had a funny feeling there was something strange going on as she saw the look on her Mother's face.

"Well I'm headed over to the Kent's" Riley said to her Mother giving her a kiss on the cheek. Riley saw Kara's face perk up slightly at the mention of the Kent's which made Riley even more suspicious of the strange blonde visitor. She went over to Kara throwing her another curious look as she said "uh…nice not quite meeting you"

"It was nice to meet you too Riley" Kara said as Riley headed out the door. As soon as she was out of sight Kara said to Lana "She is beautiful. She looks just like you"

"Thanks" replied Lana still seemingly in shock. She motioned for Kara to come inside and the two women took a seat on the quilted living room couch. "You look…I mean you look…exactly the same"

"You still look the same too Lana"

"No I mean you still look _exactly _the same, I guess it must be the good Kryptonian genes"

"It has nothing to do with being Kryptonian, every planet has a different atmosphere that controls time and ageing. If I had stayed on Earth my ageing process would have been similar to yours, except the yellow sun once made me immune to sickness which would have prolonged my life greatly. We all age and die Lana, even Kryptonians"

"You mean Clark" Lana replied matter of fact

Kara's face fell. "Yes, even Clark. Just because someone is invincible it does not make them immortal"

"Is Clark dead?" Lana asked her voice heavy

"I do not know whether he is dead or alive" Kara said sadly "I did not sense his death but I have looked everywhere. I have found no trace of Kal El."

"He's been gone twenty years Kara. Why didn't you come back? First you just disappear without a trace, breaking Clark's heart in the process, and then you don't even come back when you were needed the most?" Lana said her tone angry. Her eyes began to tear slightly as she said "Without Superman this World became dark, and everyone needed something to believe in. We needed you"

"I understand why you are angry, but I had my reasons for leaving as well as not returning. Kal-El's destiny was to become Earth's greatest savior but I had my own purpose to fulfill, my own destiny"

"And what destiny was that?" Lana asked

Kara hesitated slightly. She did not really want to talk about the past but then she knew it was necessary if she was going to continue her purpose. "I could not save my home planet; it is a fact that I have to live with every day of my life. Things were different for Clark; he was raised on Earth and had no real memories of Krypton or his family. However, I knew Krypton as my home and I watched my own people turn against each other and destroy our planet. On Krypton I had no powers, I was just an ordinary girl living an ordinary life and I didn't know any different nor did I desire to. When Clark found me on Earth all those years later I was scared but I was also determined to make a new life for myself and find my purpose. Like Clark I too felt that I had been saved from my Planet's destruction for a reason, for something greater then myself. I suddenly had these incredible powers and with them came unimaginable freedom. It was the kind of invincibility that could go to your head and make you feel almost like a God. However, no matter how powerful I was or how much evil I fought, here on Earth I was just Clark's cousin. He was the one with the destiny, the one who was fated to save the World. The day he finally put on that red cape and stepped into the light to become the hero we always knew he would be was also the day I knew I wanted to do the same thing, but on my own terms"

Lana looked at Kara sternly. "On what terms? Why didn't you just put on your own cape and stand beside him?"

"Because you and I both know I wouldn't have been standing beside him, I would have been standing behind him. All of us in the JLA were heroes, but Clark he was more than that. I had all the same abilities as Clark, yet my powers could not even compare because I wasn't raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent. I didn't have the wonderfully true humanity instilled inside me, the amazing goodness and morality that radiated off every inch of Clark. On Krypton we could feel emotions like love and friendship but we were taught not to embrace them. I could never be the human's greatest savior because I did not understand what it meant to actually be human" Kara said with defeat trickling off her beautiful face

Lana took in Kara's deep blue eyes that looked so much like Clark's and she suddenly felt sorry for the lost alien girl. If anyone knew what it was like taking a backseat to the amazing Clark Kent it was Lana Lang. Still, it did not answer the question of where she had been all these years and why she looked so incredibly tired and defeated. Though Kara's perfect features had remained unchanged Lana could tell that this was not the same feisty blonde she had once known. The girl who sat next to her was just the shell of someone who had lost all hope.

"Where did you go Kara?" Lana asked softly

Kara gazed out the window seemingly lost in thought before she responded. "My Father used to tell me bedtime stories before I went to sleep. I enjoyed all of his stories but there was one in particular that had always been my favorite. It was the story of a Planet called Sperosolis, or the Sun of Hope. Like Earth this planet was infused with a yellow sun, a sun that would give a Kryptonian power beyond their wildest dreams. The beings on Sperosolis were advanced like Kryptionians, yet they were more emotional like humans. However, unlike Earth or Krypton the Planet Sperosolis struggled to survive due to its harsh atmospheric conditions. The Spersoloians began to lose hope that their Planet could be saved. Then by a pure twist of a fate a young Kryptoninan woman had managed to find her way to Sperosolis which was almost an impossible feat, but this girl had travelled the Universe and had somehow found her way. Using the power of the yellow sun she was there savior, when all was lost she was the light. They called her Eximus Puella"

"Super Girl" said Lana

Kara smiled. "You know your Latin. Yes, they called her Super Girl and she was there greatest hero"

Lana was beginning to understand "so this bedtime story, it wasn't just a story was it?"

Kara smiled again. "No it was my destiny. I left Earth in the capable hands of other heroes, and I went off to save another World, which is where I have been for these many years"

"Clark would have understood, why didn't you just tell him that instead of disappearing without letting him know where you were going?" Lana asked

"You know how Clark could be, he already put so much responsibility on himself and if he knew there was another planet out there that needed saving he would have tried. That wouldn't have been fair to him; he had so much here on Earth. He had the Daily Planet, the JLA, the Farm, and he had Lois. He struggled for so long to find happiness and I wasn't about to take him away from it"

Kara saw Lana's face fall slightly at the comment. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean he wasn't happy with you Lana"

Lana smiled warily. "It was a long time ago. We were so young, practically kids"

"He did love you Lana" Kara said truthfully

"I know he did" she sighed. "No matter how long it's been since he's been gone, I still haven't quite come to terms with it. Whenever I hear the phone ring or a knock at the door, even though it's only for a moment, I think it's going to be someone telling me he's ok. I constantly feel guilty about it, because I don't just want him back for the sake of the World; I want him back for me. I know that must sound selfish to you, especially given my history with him."

"It doesn't sound selfish Lana, it just sounds honest" Kara responded

"I really do have a wonderful life" Lana said whole heartedly. "I have a husband who I love and a beautiful little girl who has grown into an incredible young woman, I'm extremely lucky. Still, there is always this small part of me that wonders what if. What if I hadn't broken up with Clark? What would my life have been like if I had stayed with him?"

"Why didn't you? I mean I know it all worked out in the end so it's pretty much circumstance but I always wondered. Clark never really wanted to talk about it." Kara said

"I was scared" Lana replied honestly "I was never like the rest of you heroes, I never sought out the weird and unexplained it just always seemed to find me. I always knew Clark was different, that he was special but I never allowed myself to see the truth about him that was right in front of my face. When he finally told me his secret, while I was relieved, I was also terrified. I did love him, but I loved the boy next door with the big heart. It was the crime fighting alien part of him that I just couldn't quite accept. I was young and selfish and I wanted a normal life with a family and a home and I knew that even though Clark said that was what he wanted too, he would never be that for me. I had to let him go. If I had allowed him to stay with me for my own selfish reasons he never would have become Superman, and what kind of world would that have been? I guess Clark and I were just never meant to be, I held him back, and Lois was the one who moved him forward."

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit. Maybe you weren't the girl meant to fly high in the sky with Superman, but you helped shape the boy who became him. All of you did. The Kent's, Pete, Chloe, even Lex Luthor, you all inspired the hero inside him. As much as we may want to put our boy scout on some God-like Pedestal, we have to remember he was just as flawed as the rest of us. He never would have achieved the things he did on his own." Kara said with a fierce look in her eye.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit either. Maybe none of us do. We have always been so used to giving all the credit to Clark" Lana replied

The two women looked at each other and an understanding passed through them both. They both understood that they had been holding on to the memories of the past, blaming themselves for things that weren't important. The only thing that mattered was somehow moving on and to continue to fight for the greater good in their own way.

"You still haven't told me what brought you back here. If you were really this other Planet's hero, then why did you leave?" Lana asked

A prickly sensation welled up in Kara's eyes as she thought about Sperosolis. "I came back because this was the only place left I had to come back too. Sperosolis was destroyed, just like Krypton. I failed to save both planets" She said with utter despair "I had to come back to Earth to stop it from suffering the same fate, I cannot watch a third home of mine succumb to this evil. I only hope I am not too late"

Lana looked at the fire in Kara's eyes and a chill ran up her spine. "What are you talking about? Too late for what?"

"Too late for the end of Earth as we know it" Kara said seriously

Lana thought about how many times she heard that phrase uttered in her lifetime. Working alongside super heroes she had faced her share of world ending apocalypses and unspeakable evil, it was fact she had grown used too. She had looked death in the face so many times, only to be miraculously saved. However, looking at the Super Girl in front of her she felt that this was something different. She got the sense that maybe her luck was going to run out and this time the evil would prevail. Lana had always felt such belief in her heroes but suddenly she felt the hope disappear and all that was left was fear.

"Tell me what's coming Kara?" Lana asked wanting the truth

"It's not like anything this planet has ever faced. There is ancient belief that in order for a planet to be created it has to have a balance of good and evil. However, eventually the balance has to shift to one side and only the more powerful will survive. Every planet has a foreseen demise and it is because in the end the evil has always won out. The evil creates a monster that will eventually destroy the planet and all who inhabit it" said Kara

"So you think this monster thing destroyed Krypton and Sperosolis and is now headed to Earth?" Lana asked

"The monster is already here Lana. It has always been here. Since there has always been a balance of good and evil every person has both good and evil inside of them. The monster makes sure the evil in all of us dominates, creating chaos. It destroys all that is good, meaning we destroy ourselves"

"I don't understand"

"The monster doesn't destroy the planet, we do. On Krypton the evil took over by taking away hope and eventually it led to a Civil War. The Kryptonians destroyed themselves. The same thing happened on Sperosolis, though I tried to keep giving them hope and tried to stop them from destroying themselves, eventually they turned against me and they too eventually blew up their own planet."

"So you're saying that humans are going to destroy Earth?"

"Yes. It's already started Lana. There is so much War, genocide and unspeakable acts of evil happening on this Planet every day. The monster has already begun to take over."

"How do we stop it?" asked Lana

Kara sighed. "I don't know. I wasn't able to fight it and it nearly destroyed me. I have heard rumors of a prophecy that says one hero; a man from two Worlds with god-like abilities has the power destroy the monster for good, not only saving his planet but all future planet's."

"Clark?" Lana asked her hope returning slightly

"It could be. It certainly sounds like Superman, only I still have no idea how to find him. Then another thought crossed my mind, what if the hero in this story is Clark and Lois's son?"

"JP?" Lana questioned "It can't be him; he doesn't have any sort of powers. Pete and I have kept an eye on him his whole life and he has always been normal"

"No, that can't be right. I saw JP a few days ago, and I could sense his power immediately" Kara said matter of fact

"What do you mean you saw JP? How did you find him? What did you tell him?" Lana asked sounding slightly frantic

"I could sense JP's presence as soon as I got to Earth, a connection I could also feel with Clark but somehow lost. It's a Kryptonian instinct. Don't worry Lana, I did not tell him anything of importance. I just knew I had to see him; he is my family after all. I don't understand how he could not have powers? I was so sure" Then suddenly Kara's face lit up with understanding as she said "Jor-El. Of course."

"Jor-El? What are you talking about?" Lana asked not usually liking anything that had to do with Clark's disgruntled biological father

"After Sperosolis was destroyed I used my crystal to get back to the fortress. Without the yellow son to recharge I was powerless to return to Earth. I had to make a deal with Jor-El in order to return" Kara said

"How were you able to get to the fortress? Oliver tried using Clark's key when he disappeared in hopes Jor-El would help us find him but it was like the fortress ceased to exist"

"There is an emergency back-up instilled in the Fortress database if it senses danger. Once the back-up is in place it allows only someone from the House of El to enter" said Kara

"What kind of deal did you have to make with Jor-El in order to come back here?" asked Lana

"Jor-El was disappointed in my inabilities to save Sperosolis" Kara said sadly "So he told me the only way he would return me to Earth was to return as a human. He took away my powers Lana. If he took them away he had to put them somewhere, everything has to have a balance"

"Do you think he gave them to JP?" Lana asked with disbelief in her voice

"It's possible. All I know is that we have to find a way to defeat this monster before it allows human's to destroy Earth. Without Clark, JP may be our only hope"

Lana shut her eyes briefly as she tried to absorb all the information that had been thrown at her. She thought about JP, she loved him like a son and did not want to see this kind of burden thrown on his shoulders. She thought of her daughter. She saw how she looked at JP. It was the same look Lana used to have herself when she looked at Clark, like he could walk on water. She didn't want this life for Riley. She didn't want her to have to face the responsibility that came with the knowledge of the World's darkest secrets. However, Lana also knew that she couldn't be selfish any longer. She was no longer the doe eyed naïve girl she had once been. She wouldn't allow her hope to be compromised or fear to take over, she would fight it. She looked at Kara and asked "What's next? We should probably call Oliver and let him know your back and tell him what's going on"

Kara shook her head. "I don't want the others to know I'm back just yet. I don't want to put everyone in harm's way until it's absolutely necessary. I'm the only one who has gone up against this thing before and I think I can hone in on its path"

"Kara it's too dangerous for you to face this thing alone. Your powerless remember, you need our help" said Lana

"I know but the JLA does not trust me right now, which I cannot blame them, I abandoned them too. I cannot make the same mistakes this time around. I'm not afraid of dying Lana, not if it means protecting Earth. You have to trust my judgment on this right now and not tell a soul, even Pete, that I'm back. The JLA is already aware something is looming in the horizon and they are already beginning to strategize. I will reveal myself when I have some more information on the Monster's whereabouts. Please promise me you won't tell anyone" Kara pleaded

Lana took in Kara's pleading eyes and said "I promise…"

oOoOo

Kara's eyes fluttered open as she continued to lye bleeding on the Kent's living room floor. She saw Lana's distraught face as she whispered "Kara?" and Kara just looked at her trusted friend and said "I'm not afraid Lana"

Lana began to cry softly as she continued to stroke Kara's golden hair. "You have to hold on Kara, you have to fight. We need you"

"She's lost too much blood" said the voice of Dr. Emil Hamilton. He looked at Lana and said "I'm sorry but there is nothing more I can do"

Kara gave Lana a reassuring smile and she nodded in return, squeezing Kara's hand. Kara then looked over at the young man who had tried so gallantly to save her; she looked into the eyes of her own flesh and blood her voice hazy as she said "Kal-El"

JP had tears in his eyes as he gazed down at Kara and said "No my name is JP, remember we met at the library last week. I'm not Kal-El"

Kara just smiled again as she reached up and touched JP's face. "Use the crystal, it will show you the way. It's all up too you now"

"What are you talking about? Use the crystal for what? What's up to me?" JP asked frantically

Kara was no longer listening. Instead she finally began to see the white light as it wrapped around her. She saw her Mother and her Aunt Laura smiling at her as they held out here arms beckoning her to join them. They looked so beautiful. She then saw the faces of all the people, humans and Sperosolians alike whose lives Kara had saved. Kara smiled as her eyes began to close. Her soul left the World to the sounds of their victorious chanting of one word:

_Supergirl._


	13. Chapter 13

JP watched as the life slowly drained from Kara's body and for reasons he couldn't understand, he felt as though a small part of himself had died along with her. His whole body felt numb and his mind was having trouble grasping his surroundings. How had he gotten back to the farm? It was all such a blur and he couldn't remember the exact circumstances of how he had come to be there with Kara bleeding in his arms.

He had been standing in the barn with Abby and Riley when he had felt her pain, that part he remembered. He remembered hearing Kara's voice in his head, hearing her beg for help. Though he wasn't even sure who the voice belonged too, he somehow felt connected to it like she was calling out only for him. He couldn't explain how he knew where to find her, he just did. It was instinctive, like gravity had pulled him straight towards her.

He found her in the cornfield behind Smallville High. She was cut up badly and strung up like a Scarecrow on a wooden cross. She was surrounded by strange green rocks and a bout of fiery flames threatened to consume her.

"JP!" She exclaimed when she saw him. "You found me! I knew you would"

"Kara?" he asked recognizing the cryptic girl from the library. "Hold on I'll get you down." He headed over to her but as soon as he got close a wave of pain shot through him like a bullet. It was pain unlike anything he had ever experienced. It felt like his blood was boiling and his skin was on fire and he suddenly found himself unable to stand. _What's happening to me_? He thought to himself.

"It's the rocks. You have to get away from them. Take a deep breath and move back" Kara instructed

He did as he was told and was relieved when the pain subsided. He watched as the flames continued to get closer to the wooden cross. How was he going to get to her? There was no way around the green rocks.

As though she sensed his dilemma she said "Use your heat vision, you can burn the ropes off my wrists"

JP stared at her in disbelief as he asked "I…how did you…? How do know about that?"

"I promise I'll explain everything later but right now we have to get out of here, so come on and burn the ropes!" she urged

JP thought about how he nearly burned the farm to smithereens a week earlier. He had no clue how to control the fire that shot from his eyes; he would probably torch her completely. "I can't" said JP fearfully "I'll hurt you"

"Listen to me JP, you won't hurt me. You just have to concentrate. Don't focus on anything but the rope, visualize burning the exact spot above my wrist and the control will just happen" Her piercing blue eyes burned right through him as she said "I trust you. I know you can do this."

He recognized the look on her face. It was the same look he had seen so many times before. It was the look that his Grandmother, Riley, Jimmy Olsen and others who knew him the best gave, like they believed in him. The look always haunted him because he was never sure he could live up to their expectations and he knew how much it would hurt to disappoint them. However, looking at Kara's desperate face he felt something he had never felt before, he felt belief in himself. He had spent his whole life being afraid. Afraid of his past, afraid of his future and he was tired of it. He had spent so much of his life waiting for something to happen and now it finally had. Though he didn't understand why it was all happening, he wasn't about to go running scared. This elusive blonde stranger needed him and he had to save her.

JP sucked in a long gasp of air as he focused on the white piece of rope above Kara's wrist. He felt the stinging sensation well up in his eyes as warm heat radiated from his pupils. It was a strange feeling, not painful exactly, just different, but also extremely powerful. Kara continued to stare directly at him not even flinching as she watched the orange colored heat come straight towards her. Suddenly her hands were free and she fell to the ground. JP watched as she began hurling the little green rocks as far away as she could. When they were safely out of sight he ran towards her, helping her up as he shifted her away from the threatening flames.

As soon as they were out of harm's way he looked at her and asked "are you ok?"

To his surprise she threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "I knew you could do it"

After they broke from her grateful embrace he scanned her face with intense curiosity and asked softly "who are you?"

Just as she opened her mouth to speak a shuffling sound came from behind them. Suddenly JP again felt the fiery pain he had experienced previously from the green rock. Before he knew it his body gave out as he fell to the ground. He saw Kara turn around to face the source of the sound and JP's pain and he watched as her face contorted into absolute shock.

"You!" she said disbelievingly "how is it possible?"

"Kara, you should know by now that things are never as they seem" said a mysterious male voice. "I must say this little family reunion has been rather touching…though considering the dramatic interpretation, a bit ironic don't you think?"

Something about the voice made JP's skin crawl. It sounded menacing and if he didn't know any better, pure evil. He tried to turn around to face the culprit but the searing pain was still too strong for him to move. His body was twisted in agony as a moan escaped from his lips.

"Please stop! You're hurting him!" Kara exclaimed wildly "I don't know how you're here or what it is you're after but JP is innocent and has nothing to do with any of this"

The man snorted. "Do you really believe me to be that naïve Kara? Wasn't that always your jurisdiction?" He said accusingly "You and I both know there is nothing innocent about him. The sins of the Father always resurface in the Son"

"Do you really still believe that lie? When are you going to accept the fact that the only person who made you the monster that you are was yourself. You can blame others all you want but in the end you were just too weak to become someone worthwhile" Kara sneered

The voice laughed. "You know, I always did like you Kara. Unlike so many of your friends, you had spunk. It's too bad he never appreciated you, always keeping you in the shadows. We are not so different you and I; we both know what it's like to always come in second to the great Kal-El."

"I am _nothing_ like you." Kara demanded

"Maybe not, but then I'm not the one who left" he said matter of fact. "It was almost pathetic watching his anguish when he couldn't find you. It really was quite the show, watching him so gallantly search for you only to fail. But then you know all about failure, don't you Kara?"

JP watched as Kara's shoulder's stiffened. Whoever the owner of the voice belonged too, he was getting too her.

"Don't worry though; he eventually stopped looking for you. I guess you never meant as much to him as you thought. The others certainly never bothered to try and find you after you left. Yet here you are, ready to stand blindly by your cousin no matter what. You're even willing to protect his pathetic excuse for an offspring. This abomination created from an alien with a super-hero complex and that bitch reporter who liked to talk too much"

"Don't you dare talk about them like that" Kara said, her voice thickened with rage

The voice laughed maliciously. "Is that a threat I hear? Aren't you forgetting something? Your just a human remember. Weak and insignificant, no longer the least bit special. However, this _thing_ you protect is special isn't he? I can see it in your face, your belief in him. Don't be fooled by delusions of grandeur Kara, I know all about the prophecy. This belief you have is useless because he will never save the world. He can't even save himself from a harmless piece of meteor. It is amazing how something that seems so powerful, invincible even can be taken down by something as small and as useless as a rock. Then again, I guess it's just all in the family isn't it?"

The voice seemed to snarl at his last word and a feeling of familiarity prickled JP's skin. There was something unnervingly familiar about the voice, almost like he had heard it in his nightmares. The pain continued to tear through him and he was slowly losing his ability to concentrate. He tried to stay lucid but it was a becoming a un-winning battle.

"Please just put the rock down" said Kara's panicked voice. "I know you well enough to know that if you were going to kill him then you would have done it already. So why don't you just go ahead and tell me what game it is that you're playing"

His sadistic laughter echoed through the cornfield. "Now there's the Kara I remember, straight to the point and no bullshit. Your right, I have no intention of killing him, not yet anyway. You on the other hand have served your purpose. I heard a rumor that the half Kryptonian suddenly found himself super, I just needed to prove it. I knew if he was anything like his Father and thought you were in mortal danger he would come to try and save you. You played your part beautifully Kara, really I could not have asked for a better performance."

"So you used me to get to JP?" Kara said angrily. "I should have somehow known it was your cronies who tied me up. You were never actually one to get your hands dirty yourself."

"You can try and insult me all you want but it's not going to change your fate Kara. Like I said you've served your purpose. Your right though, I don't particularly like getting my hands dirty. I have a friend who can take care of it for me; I think you know him well since he's destroyed two planets under your watch already. Tell me something Kara, how does it feel to know you are going to fail to save a third?" The voice asked in a tone laced with pure hatred.

JP then heard Kara's bloodcurdling scream. It sliced through his insides and he had never felt so powerless. He was barely conscious from the pain but he managed to make out the faint outline of Kara being thrown across the field by something that was way too large to be human. He tried to get up to go to her but a hand holding a shiny green rock stopped him. JP couldn't make out his face as the torturous pain continued to ripple through him. "Who are you, what do you want?" JP managed to choke out.

The voice laughed again. "You're not ready yet. Don't worry though, you'll find out soon enough. Remember every super hero story needs a villain, only this time the villain wins"

The hand then punched JP square across the face knocking him unconscious. The only thing he remembered was the hand was covered with a long black glove.

When JP finally came too he saw Kara lying on the ground bleeding to death. Not knowing what to do he ran her back to the farm, and that's when everything began moving in slow motion. He was in his living room and he heard voices surrounding him. He thought he made out his Grandmother's voice trying to get him to snap out of it. He heard the quiet sobs coming from Lana Ross as she stroked Kara's hair.

_Kara_.

JP continued to hold her even though he knew she was dead. He had no idea who she was or why he felt so connected to her but it didn't matter because he had failed her. He continued to feel dizzy, like he was somehow disconnected from his body. He heard the sounds of frantic voices surrounding him but he couldn't move. He was about to succumb into a full state of shock when he felt a warm hand caress his face. Suddenly he found himself staring into Abby Olsen's stormy eyes. His mind slowly began to focus as she said "She's gone JP. You have to let her go"

JP didn't know how long he had been sitting on the floor holding Kara's body in his arms but as he took in the sea of concerned faces surrounding him he realized it must have been a while. He stroked Kara's face one last time and laid her down on the carpet. He then slowly stood up as his Grandmother embraced him.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, her voice full of worried tenderness.

"Yeah…I think so" JP responded. He then looked around and realized his living room was full of people he did not recognize. They all were gazing between him and Kara with a mixture of grief, confusion and fear.

Lana continued to sob as Pete went to comfort his wife. Gently putting his hand on her shoulder she slowly backed away from Kara. The others continued to stare, unable to speak. Lana then looked over at Victor Stone who nodded and picked up Kara's body. He began carrying her carefully to the door with Emil Hamilton trailing behind him.

"Wait!" cried out JP. "Who are you and where are you taking her?" He demanded

"My name is Victor Stone. I was a….friend of Kara's. Emil and I will make sure her body is taken somewhere safe"

Martha turned to JP and said "Honey why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up, let Victor take care of it and we'll talk when you're done."

"I'm not letting him take her anywhere until I get some answers!" JP practically shouted. "I…I don't even know who she was…I couldn't save her. Who is she? How do you know her? Who are all you people?"

"I second that!" Abby said as Jimmy Olsen threw her a warning glare. "What?" she asked her Uncle "There is a dead girl in the Kent's living room and I think it's safe to say this isn't a book club meeting"

Bart Allen jabbed Hal Jordan in the rib cage and said "Dude she's got a point, that was a seriously lame excuse"

Hal Jordan shot Bart a look that seemed to say he was ready to pull out his Green Lantern ring and conjure up a jack hammer.

"Shouldn't we call the cops?" Riley asked innocently as she gave JP's hand a gentle squeeze which both Abby and Bart noticed.

"This isn't the kind of situation to bring the cops into" Pete Ross told his daughter.

"Then exactly what kind of situation is this?" Abby asked fiercely

JP watched as everyone exchanged nervous glances. Anger boiled inside him as he said "Look enough with all this secrecy. I just had a girl die in my arms and you all not only seem to know who she is but your all looking at me like you know something I don't."

John Jones emerged from the back of the room. He walked over to Victor Stone who was still carrying Kara's body. John leaned in and kissed Kara's forehead as a tear ran down his cheek. John then walked over to JP and said "I know you have many questions and I promise we will answer them. Right now you have to let Victor take her. "

JP took in the old man's face. He felt like he had seen the man before but he couldn't figure out where. The man looked genuine and JP's instincts told him he should trust him. JP nodded and Victor took the cue as he walked out the door with Kara in his arms, Emil Hamilton trailing behind him. JP then looked John square in the face and asked "who was she?"

John sighed sadly and said "She was someone we had not seen in many years and she was very special. Her name was Kara and she was part of the House of El"

Abby jumped in "Whoa… hold it…the House of El? As in like Krypton House of El? The same House of El that Superman had its symbol sewn into his chest?"

"The very same" replied John

"So she was like related to Superman?" asked Abby

"She was Kal El's cousin"

JP took in his words. "You mean she was my cousin"

Everyone stared at JP with a look of shock on their faces. Martha Kent looked at her grandson and said "JP…how…I mean how long have you known?"

"Known that Superman was my Father? I guess on some level I've always known, I just didn't want to admit it to myself." JP said heavily

Everyone was quiet for a moment not really sure what to say. Abby finally broke the silence and asked "So Kara was Superman's cousin, what does that make all of you?"

Hal Jordan jumped in and said "you know we probably shouldn't say anything else right now." The look he gave Abby clearly indicated that he didn't think they should say anything in front of her.

"Look I'm going to figure it out one way or another so it's best to just tell me. Trust me when I say you don't want me snooping around because I will find every skeleton in your closet" Abby threatened

Despite his best efforts to stifle it a small smirk graced JP's lips as he watched Abby's five foot nothing stand taller next to Hal Jordan's six foot frame. She really was a piece of work.

Carter Hall put his hand on Hal Jordan's shoulder. "It's ok to talk in front of her. Doctor Fate said she was important."

"Doctor Who?" Abby asked

John Jones interrupted. "To answer your question Abby we were all allies of Superman. We fought alongside him on his quest for justice and truth. We still continue to fight for that today."

"Meaning what exactly?" Riley asked

"Meaning we are like a Super Hero Club" Bart bragged

"Super Hero? So what all of you are super heroes?" Riley asked

"Well most of us are" John replied "We are called The Justice League."

"The Justice League? I always thought that was just a rumor that some deranged Super hero fan made up" Abby said

"No it's real" replied Hal Jordan

"Prove it" Abby said

"Excuse me?" Hal replied

"Abby!" Jimmy exclaimed with frustration

"What?" Abby asked "If this really is some kind of secret super hero club I need proof."

"It's a fair request Jimmy" Hal said. He then took out an emerald ring from his pocket and slipped it on his finger. With one quick touch to the stone he suddenly went from his casual jeans and button down to a man dressed in bright green spandex.

Riley gasped as Abby exclaimed "Holy shit! You're the Green Lantern!"

"You can call me Hal, but yes I am Green Lantern" he said

Suddenly a whoosh of wind breezed over Riley and Abby as Bart Allen handed Riley a freshly plucked orchid. "I don't actually have a name yet but as you can see I have my own skills as well"

JP watched in awe as each person in his home revealed their super hero identities. He couldn't believe what was happening. He also felt a strange relieve as he realized he wasn't alone and that maybe he would be able to use his own powers for good.

"So my Dad…he was in the Justice League?" JP asked

Bart Allen jumped in. "Are you kidding me dude? He wasn't just in the justice league, Clark Kent was the leader. I didn't actually know the guy personally given I wasn't even born when the league started but the guy was _Superman _after all"

JP stared at Bart Allen and it felt like someone punched him in the stomach. "What are you talking about? Clark Kent? But I thought Super…." He didn't finish his sentence as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Clark Kent was Superman. It suddenly all made sense. He didn't understand how he could have been so blind. Glasses! He just wore a pair of glasses and JP never saw it. He looked over at Pete and Lana Ross, then to Jimmy Olsen and finally to his Grandmother. They all knew. His life they knew the truth and never told him. Suddenly uncontrollable anger began to wash over him. He looked directly at his Grandmother and said "How could you not tell me? You let me believe that my Mom cheated on my Dad with Superman when in fact they were the same person"

"Oh honey I had no idea that was what you thought…I'm so sorry. I know it's hard to understand right now but we all kept it a secret for a reason. We were just trying to protect you." Martha Kent said with hurt and desperation in her voice

"Protect me? Protect me from what? You all lied to me! My whole life has been a lie. All the stories you told me about my Dad were any of them true?"

"Of course they were! None of this changes anything, yes your Father was Superman but he was first and foremost Clark Kent" Martha said

"Why should I believe a word you say? Why should I believe any of you?" JP shouted

"JP I know it's a lot to take in by yelling like a little child isn't going to change anything" Abby butted in

JP looked at Abby's face angrily as another realization hit him. "You don't seem surprised by any of this at all." He watched as her eyes dropped guiltily to the floor. "You knew too didn't you? You busted into my life with some sob story and telling me you wanted to help me and all you were really doing was lying to me. What were you just trying to get an exclusive interview?"

Abby's face fell. "No…it wasn't like that…I'm sorry I didn't say anything…this is all new to me also"

"Save it. I don't believe any of it. Just stay out of my life!" He looked back to his Grandmother who flinched when he shouted "All of you!" He then ran up the stairs leaving the hurt faces behind.

oOoOo

He ran into his room and slammed the door, breaking a chunk of the wall due to the impact and his super strength. He knew he was acting childish and he felt bad about it but he didn't know how else to react. He had spent his whole life trying to hide from the fact that he might be Superman's son. So much so that he had grown to hate Superman. He hated Superman for making him feel different, making him feel like an outcast and a freak. He tried to deny Superman was his Father because he wanted so much for Clark Kent to be his Dad. All the stories he had heard about Clark Kent his whole life were the stories of a great man, the kind of man JP wanted to be. He knew he shouldn't be feeling angry, if anything he should have been feeling relief. Relief that he was in fact Clark Kent's son and he was Superman's. Who wouldn't want a super hero for a Dad? Still, all JP felt was more anger and confusion. Everything had changed and nothing would be the same again. The only fact that still remained the same was Clark Kent or Superman, whoever he may be, was still gone.

JP knew more than ever he had to find out the truth about what happened to his Father. JP needed to know everything about who he was and where he came from. Then suddenly Kara's voice popped into his head _use the crystal, it will show you the way._

_The Crystal._

JP pulled open his drawer and dug out the crystal bracelet. Something about this crystal was important but what? He gently rubbed his fingers against the delicate jewel not really sure what he was looking for. It wasn't like the thing had an on and off switch.

Then suddenly a blinding white light shot out from the bracelet as JP felt a surge of electricity course threw his body.

Right at the same moment Riley slowly opened JP's bedroom door "Look JP I know your upset but I think we should…" She stopped suddenly as she watched her best friend become enveloped in light and then in a split second she watched as he disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Wow it's good to be back! Can't believe it's been four months! Between changing jobs and moving I haven't had much time to write, so over time I basically gave up on this story. It wasn't until the other day when I saw a re-run of Smallville when I realized how much I wanted to finish it, because there is so much more to go! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I promise not to be gone too long next time. Please Review!_

Abby and Jimmy drove home from the Kent Farm in complete silence

After JP retreated to the Fortis of Solitude he called a bedroom, Jimmy practically dragged Abby to the car before she even had a chance to ask questions. Abby wanted to go after a JP to give him a piece of her mind. Ok sure she kept the whole "Clark Kent is Superman" thing a secret, but it still didn't give him the right to go completely Cybil on her. Of course Riley ran after JP before she even had the chance to confront him. The thought of Riley consoling the wounded JP made Abby slightly sick to her stomach. Abby quickly shook off the disturbing image. After all she had much more important things to think about, like the whole meeting a secret band of super heroes for example.

Abby glanced over at her Uncle who was concentrating hard on the road in front of him, avoiding eye contact with her at all cost. His knuckles were practically turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. Abby couldn't help but think that he still looked exactly like the Jimmy Olsen she had always known. There was no denying the two of them were family, with the same reddish brown hair and freckles, yet Jimmy's face always had a innocence and a compelling boyishness that was undeniably his own. Still, even though he may have looked the same Abby suddenly found the Man beside her to be a complete stranger. Throughout her whole life she had always believed him to be one thing when in fact he was someone else entirely. This Jimmy Olsen was not the dependable, fun loving, slightly off color Uncle she had grown up with, this Jimmy Olsen was full of lies and secrets. Abby wondered exactly how much her Uncle had been hiding.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jimmy finally pulled the car into his driveway. He turned off the ignition and sighed as he sat back in his seat. Abby and Jimmy continued to sit in silence until Abby finally said;

"So are you going to tell me how you happened to be in the middle of a secret meeting with a bunch unmasked wonders, or am I just supposed to guess?"

Jimmy sighed again. "Look, it's been a long night. Let's just go inside and have some tea. I promise we'll talk about everything in the morning."

Abby looked at her Uncle in disbelieve. "You're kidding right? You really think I'm just going to drink some Earl Grey and pretend that everything is hunky dory?"

"Abby, I know you're confused and probably a little upset…but you have to understand it's…complicated"

"Complicated? That's really all you have to say that it's complicated?" Abby asked as Jimmy looked down with a guilty look on his face.

"You know what Uncle Jimmy? I am upset, in fact I'm furious!" Abby said loudly as she got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

Jimmy quickly fumbled with his door and followed her to the front door. "Come on don't act like this"

Abby turned to face him. "Act like what? Like a child? Why shouldn't I because that's exactly how you're treating me. You've done nothing but lie to my face my whole life and you have the nerve to just tell me that it's complicated? I just watched a girl DIE for crying out loud!"

Jimmy covered Abby's mouth. "Shhh! I'd rather not tell the whole neighborhood! Look, your right. You're old enough to know the truth. Just calm down and come inside, I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Abby nodded as Jimmy uncovered her mouth. "You know I'm a pretty good reporter, I'll be able to tell if you're not telling the truth"

Jimmy laughed. "I'd expect nothing less from an Olsen"

OoOoO

Abby was seated in Jimmy's kitchen as he made them a cup of tea. Abby looked around the kitchen. It was strange to finally see her Uncle's house after so many years. She wasn't really sure what she had been expecting, but something about the place seemed distant. The Kitchen was tidy but extremely plain. In fact the whole house was plain with cream colored walls that had no paintings or curtains. The living room furniture consisted of nothing but a tattered couch, a coffee table and small Television that seemed to be fifty years old. The house hardly seemed lived in at all, especially given the fact her Uncle had lived there almost twenty years. The only thing that seemed to give the place any life at all was a couple of big bookshelves in the foyer that were filled and stacked to the brim. Abby watched her Uncle as he boiled water in a small tea kettle and sadness washed over her. She never realized how lonely he must have been until that very moment.

"Here you go" Jimmy said as he handed Abby a steaming cup.

"Thanks. But I told you I don't need tea." Abby said

"It's for me" Jimmy said. "I find tea calms the nerves"

Abby smiled. "You don't have to be nervous Uncle Jimmy. Just tell me the truth"

"Like I said before, it's a bit more complicated than that. I've lived a long time with a lot of secrets; it's not easy to even know where to start." Jimmy said honestly

Abby thought for a moment. "How about you just start from the beginning"

Jimmy chuckled slightly to himself. "The beginning, uh? It's hard to even understand where it all began...I guess it would have to be when I met Clark Kent. That's when everything in my life changed"

Abby watched as her Uncles eyes gazed out the window, clearly retreating back to another time and place. "Did you always know that Clark was Superman?"

Jimmy laughed out loud. "Well I guess on some level I always knew, all of Clark's half-baked excuses and disappearances. But no, Clark never told me and I never confirmed it. It was better that way, Superman needed to be the hero, and Clark, well he was just my friend."

"What was he like?" Abby asked intrigued

"It depends on who you're referring to...Clark or Superman" Jimmy replied matter of fact

Abby looked at her Uncle obviously confused. "Why does it matter? Aren't they the same person?"

Jimmy smiled. "Hardly, I mean technically yes they are the same person but it's not that straight forward.

"Then explain it to me" Abby said.

Jimmy sighed. "Well it took me a lot of years to fully comprehend it but in reality Clark really was three different people. There was the bumbling nerd reporter he showed those around him, a man who was unconfident, clumsy and quite frankly a full blown accident waiting to happen. No one understood how that guy managed to win over a knock out like Lois Lane, and he was the last person anyone would believe to be a Super Hero. This was Clark's mask, his secret identity"

"What I don't understand is why he would want to hide who he was? Why would he want everyone to think he was some nobody when in reality he was extraordinary?" Abby asked

"Clark understood that if the World knew who he really was he would never be able to live a semblance of a normal life. He also knew it would put those he cared about most in danger. Plus above all he realized that what the World needed wasn't an average guy with super powers, the world needed a hero. See, Superman was everything that the bumbling Clark was not. Superman was strong, confident and untouchable. People needed hope; they needed the alien son who could save them all. The reason the glasses worked so well weren't because they were some great disguise but because no one wanted to see Superman as anything but miraculous. No one wanted to believe he was just a man. So the world believed the disguise, and no one understood it better than Clark"

Abby took in her Uncles words and an understanding came over her as she gained a new found respect for the mystery man in primary colors. "Who was third person?"

Jimmy smiled fondly. "The third person was the real Clark Kent. No glasses, no tights just Clark. The real Clark was only known amongst his closest friends and family, and I was lucky enough to be one of those people. The real Clark was a mixture of both identities. He was still the slightly awkward farm boy who always managed to say the wrong thing. Yet he was strong and loyal and had a bigger heart then anybody I had ever known. Even if he never had powers he was a Superman in his own right"

"It hardly seems like the three of them had anything in common, how did he manage to keep it all straight?" Abby asked

"Well luckily all three had the same weakness" Jimmy said

"Kryptonite?" Abby asked.

"No. Lois." Jimmy said with a knowing smile

"I always thought Lois would have been his strength" Abby said

"Sometimes our greatest strengths are also our greatest weakness" Jimmy said wisely

Abby looked at her Uncle as she took in his words. She couldn't fully comprehend their meaning but she had a strange feeling she would somehow one way or another figure it out for herself. "So when was it that you truly found out that Clark Kent was leading a double… or triple life… that got you an extended invitation to the super hero club, I mean it's not like you actually have super powers" Abby thought for a moment. "Wait, you DON'T do you?"

Jimmy laughed. "No unfortunately I'm just Jimmy. Always thought it would be pretty cool to fly though"

Abby rolled her eyes as Jimmy laughed again. "I didn't find out the truth until much later after meeting Clark."

Suddenly Abby watched as her Uncles eyes clouded slightly. He then opened his mouth cautiously, like he was trying to find the words. "When Lois died and Clark disappeared I became obsessed with solving the mystery. Perry and I both did. We didn't believe for a second that Lois was killed in a fluke accident, there was just no way"

"You thought she was murdered." Abby said matter of fact

"We knew she was. Only no one else did and we couldn't prove it. We also knew that Clark Kent and Superman had to be out there somewhere. We scoured the globe and chased down every possible lead imaginable, only leading to one dead end after another. Before we knew it the obsession cost us both our careers, and we didn't even have the Daily Planet to come home too. Perry eventually gave up and tried to live the rest of his life with some kind of peace. He urged me to do the same, but I couldn't. Without Lois and Clark, I was broken" Jimmy said the last words almost in a whisper.

"I don't understand" Abby said. "You always told me you quit your job at the Daily Planet because you found your purpose elsewhere"

Jimmy smiled sadly. "I didn't want you to know the truth. It was a dark time in my life. I was alone in Metropolis without a friend to my name. I had no money; I couldn't even afford the tiny studio apartment I was living in. Your Father offered to get me a job at the hospital but I had too much pride to turn to my brother. Then one day out of nowhere I got a knock on the door…"

OoOoO

_Knock. Knock._

Jimmy rolled over in his bed grumbling to himself. He looked over at his clock, it said 3:45. He had slept the entire day away again.

"JIMMY!" a voice yelled from behind the door. "I know you're in there so answer the door before I break it down"

The voice sounded familiar but Jimmy couldn't quite make it out. It didn't matter anyway, he wasn't about to answer it, he had a full day of self-wallowing planned and couldn't be bothered.

The knocking grew louder and Jimmy groaned. It looked like his mystery guest wasn't going to back down. Jimmy practically fell out of his bed, cursing under his breath the whole way to the front door. When he finally opened the door he found himself slightly taken aback with the person in front of him. It was one of the last people he had been expecting but the man in his doorway was none other than the notorious play boy Oliver Queen.

"It's about time you answered. I've been banging on the door for the last twenty minutes." Oliver then took in Jimmy's tattered sweat pants, uncombed hair and overall haggard appearance. "Geez Jimmy, you like hell."

"Nice to see you too Oliver" Jimmy said sarcastically. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What? I can't come by and visit an old friend?" Oliver said with mock innocence

"You've never exactly been the visiting type. Besides I haven't seen you in almost six months. Did Chloe put you up to this?" Jimmy asked

A dark cloud passed over Oliver's puppy dog face at the mention of Chloe's name. "Chloe went to Gotham City a couple months ago. She had some things she had to work for herself. These past months have been a nightmare for all of us but we all know it hit's closest to home for her. She's trying to be strong but she just needs a little time."

Jimmy sighed. "I'm sorry Man, I had no idea."

"Yeah well it is what it is" Oliver said with a hint of bitterness. "Anyway that's not why I'm here. This isn't exactly a social call; I'm here on official Queen Industry business"

"What kind of business would Queen Industry's want with me?" Jimmy asked curiously

Oliver hesitated slightly. "Before Lois died she asked me do her a favor. She wanted my company to draft her last Will and Testament, therefore making me the Will's executor" Oliver then reached into is brown leather bag and pulled out a white envelope. "This is for you" he said as he handed the letter to Jimmy.

Jimmy's hands trembled slightly as he took the letter from Oliver. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the name "Jimmy" sprawled on the front of the envelope in handwriting that was unmistakably Lois's. Jimmy looked at Oliver and said "why are you just giving this to me now?"

"Lois told me you were probably going to a need a little time before I could give this to you. She always had an annoying way of being right" Oliver said with a sad smile.

Jimmy just looked at the envelope, not sure what to do. The thought of reading Lois's thoughts broke his heart all over again. "How do know I'm ready now?" Jimmy whispered

Oliver looked Jimmy straight in the eye and said "No one is ever ready for this kind of thing Jimmy. When we lose someone we love it's hard to make any sense of it no matter how much we may try. But the important thing is that Lois wanted you to have this. She told me when she gave it to me that it was extremely important to her to have you understand how much she and Clark cared for you. She wanted to tell you some things that she was unable to tell you before, but above all she just wanted to say goodbye"

Jimmy's eyes began to tear slightly as he looked down at the envelope again. He then took a deep breath, opened the letter and began to read.

_My Dearest Jimmy,_

_This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to write, which as you know is an extreme feet given my undeniable brilliance with words. You are one of the last people in the World I could ever imagine saying goodbye too, after all you have always been so much more than my camera man and partner in crime, you've been my best friend. I know you've had many questions and suspicions over the years, but you were always loyal and never pried even when you knew Clark and I were keeping secrets. That's why I know I can trust you with the biggest secret of all, a secret you have probably subconsciously known for years. The truth is that Clark isn't just the mild mannered reporter you have come to know, but he is in fact the Man of Steal himself. Clark Kent is Superman. You have to understand how much it hurt him to keep it a secret and not be honest with you, but Clark never wanted to put you in harm's way. He knew that any keeper of his secret would have to live a life on eggshells, and it was the last thing he wanted for you. However, now that you know the truth I need to ask you a favor. I need to ask you to not spend your life missing me or Clark; instead I need you to be strong for everyone else. I need you to look after JP. He needs a role model in his life and I can't imagine anyone better suited than you. Most importantly I need you to no matter what continue to fight the good fight. You are now and forever an honorary member of the Justice League (don't worry Oliver will fill you in). They will need you to be the voice of reason when evil show's its face again. This World needs more people like you and I know you'll make us all proud. I love you._

_Lois_

After he was finished reading Jimmy looked up at Oliver, his face devoid of all color. Oliver smiled at him and said "Why don't we take a little walk…there is a Watchtower that I think you need to see."

OoOoO

"And that's how I became part of the super hero in crowd" Jimmy said to Abby who was staring at him in complete disbelieve.

"And that's why you moved to Smallville, to look after JP?" Abby asked

"It sort of became my assignment in the league. To keep an eye on him and see if any of his powers flared up. But more importantly it's what Lois wanted." Jimmy said honestly

"Wow. I seriously can't believe my Uncle is part of the Justice League. That's so cool!" Abby said excitedly

Jimmy laughed. "Well you know I've always been cool" Then Jimmy looked at Abby and paused slightly. "Now that I've told you my story, I think it's about time you told me yours"

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked innocently

Jimmy glared at her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. What are you doing here in Smallville and why was it that you didn't seem surprised at all when JP found out who Clark really was? What were you even doing at the Kent's in the first place?"

"Ok enough with the third degree!" Abby said surrendering. "I'm sort of here investigating…I have enough plausible information to prove once and for all that Lois Lane was murdered"

Jimmy stared at her angrily. "What in the world are you talking about? Look that is a can of worms that should not be opened, it's way too dangerous. I want you to drop it now"

"If you want me to drop it then you better talk to your buddy Oliver, he's the one who gave me the scoop in the first place." Abby said matter of fact

Another angry shadow crossed Jimmy's face. "What do you mean Oliver gave you the scoop?"

Abby sighed and pulled out her huge binder of papers from the bag lying beside her. "About a week ago I was in the school library working on an article for the paper. The next thing I knew I woke in my bed with absolutely no recollection of what happened the night before. I went searching for answers and when I thought I had hit a total dead end I received a package from Queen Industries" Abby slid the papers across the table for her Uncle to see. "Now I don't know why he sent this to me, but for some reason the illusive billionaire wanted me to know Clark's true identity. So I followed the lead to Smallville, and let me tell so far it's not making a whole lot of sense. All I know is something weird is going on and I don't think it's a coincidence."

Jimmy began to scan the articles and papers, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Why would Oliver give this to you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. After all you're the one who knows the guy. He didn't tell you anything about this?" Abby asked

Jimmy snorted. "Oliver isn't exactly the type to share. But if there is one thing I know about Oliver it's that you should always trust his instincts. Whatever his reasons may be, you can bet they are probably good."

"Maybe. I still wish I knew why though. Besides all I'm doing is hitting a bunch of dead ends. Nothing is quite making sense, I keep thinking I'm missing something" Abby said obviously frustrated.

Jimmy sighed and got up from the table. Abby watched as he went into his study and return with a small cardboard box. He placed it on the table and said "this is everything I kept when Perry and I were investigating Lois and Clark. It's not much, and I haven't looked at it in twenty years but maybe it will help"

Abby opened the box and began to rummage though. "Thanks Uncle Jimmy"

Jimmy just shrugged and stood up. It was clear to Abby he had no intention of going down memory lane by looking at the box. "I'm going to head to bed. I know there is a lot more to talk about but it's going to have to wait until morning." He bent down and kissed Abby on the forehead.

As he headed upstairs Abby said "Wait! I just have one more question that I need answered" Jimmy sighed and turned back around to receive Abby's question. "Whatever happened to Chloe Sullivan?"

Jimmy seemed slightly hesitant but opened his mouth to answer when the phone rang. He walked towards the living room to answer it. In that same moment Abby glanced into the box her Uncle had given her and a photograph caught her eye. She picked it up and recognized the main office of the Daly Planet; she had seen it once on a school trip. The picture was old; it had to have been taken over twenty years ago. A group of people were standing in front of a banner that said "Happy Birthday Perry." Abby smiled when she saw her Uncle in the picture, he looked so young and happy with a big bow tie around his neck. She saw Perry White in the middle of the group with his normal scowl he was famous for. Then another person caught her eye, and immediately the hairs on the back of Abby's neck stood straight up. She was so entranced she didn't even hear Uncle yelling into the phone.

"What do you mean JP just disappeared?" Jimmy said frantically "Ok, ok Martha just calm down I'll be over as soon as I can. Don't worry we'll figure this out. I promise" Jimmy hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen as he said "Abby we have to go, its JP he…" Jimmy stopped when he caught sight of Abby's ashen face. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Abby what's wrong?"

She didn't even look up. She just rose up the picture and asked. "When was this taken?"

Jimmy was taken aback by her question. "uh…I don't know…maybe twenty-five years ago. Why? What is this about?"

Abby stared at him blankly. "I'm just pretty sure I wasn't born twenty-five years ago"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Jimmy asked.

"Look" Abby said pointing to the picture.

Jimmy looked at the picture and suddenly the color drained from his own face. He found himself looking right into the face of his niece. He blinked for second thinking he had to be seeing things but sure enough in the middle of twenty-five year old picture were the same stormy blue eyes that belonged to Abby.

She was staring into the camera smiling, wedged right in between… Lois and Clark.


	15. Chapter 15

JP fell to the ground with a gigantic thud.

He got up slowly, the crystal still clinging to his hand. He put the crystal in his pocket and took in the strange world around him. He was silently grateful for his super human ability to stay warm because somehow he had managed to land in the freaking arctic. However, upon second glance he realized the cold white surrounding him was no ordinary ice cycles. JP was surrounded by an array of beautiful crystals like the one Kara had given him, only these were even more beautiful. It was like he had fallen into an ice castle straight out of an epic fairy tale novel. It was very clear to JP that wherever he was, he certainly wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"Hello?" JP called out, the sound echoing around him. "Is anybody here?"

JP was greeted with nothing but silence and he chuckled despite himself. Within a week his life had done a complete one eighty and finding himself in some kind of strange ice fortress was just icing on the giant cake of weirdness. "Look" he shouted again. "I don't know what I'm doing here but any help would be greatly appreciated."

Again he heard nothing but the echo of his own voice. "Perfect" he muttered to himself. Then suddenly the ground began to shake and JP found himself beginning to loose balance.

"Kal-El?" A booming voice asked, echoing through the ice covered walls.

The hairs on the back of JP's neck shot straight up. "No, it's not Kal-El. My name is JP, JP Kent. I'm…well I'm…I guess I'm Kal-El's son" he said with hesitation.

For a moment the cave was silent again, and then finally the voice answered. "JP? I was wondering when you would make it to the Fortress"

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked JP

"I am Jor-El. I was once a scientist on the planet Krypton and Father to Kal-El, the last son of our people and what I want is to help you, my grandson" the voice boomed

"How is that even possible?" JP asked. "I thought Krypton and everyone on it was destroyed. How could you possibly still be alive?"

"Life is not always as simple as a heartbeat JP Kent. My body was destroyed on Krypton like the rest of my people. However, through the power of technology I was able to preserve my knowledge in the confines of this cave. These walls are the last remaining pieces of the planet Krypton, and with them is all the knowledge of the Universe. This is where I trained Kal-El to become the hero that Earth knows as Superman."

"All the knowledge of the Universe uh?" JP said with sarcasm. "So what, you're some kind of high powered computer living in ice?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Said Jor-El

JP snorted. "And to think the Ipad was cutting edge"

"I do not know to what you are referring." Jor-El said in his computer like tone

"Never mind" said JP. "So look I appreciate this whole Star Wars 'I am your grandfather' thing but I'm only here because Kara told me that the crystal would show me the way…whatever that means." JP looked towards the ground as sorrow crossed his face. "Kara's dead. I tried to help her but I couldn't"

"Kara has served her purpose. It was part of her destiny to help you fulfill yours." Jor-El said with no hint of feeling

"Screw destiny." JP said angrily. "She should never have died…I…I was supposed to save her."

"One of the most important lessons you will learn as you reach your true potential, is that not everything can be saved. The Universe has a balance and it must be maintained. You cannot allow human emotion to blind you of your purpose."

"And what purpose is that exactly?" JP asked bitterly

"To inspire and bring hope to all of those around you. The fate of your World rests entirely on you JP Kent. It is your responsibility, as the son of Kal-El, as my grandson, to adhere to my guidance and to stop evil from prevailing"

"I'm sorry but you are just going to have to find someone else. I want nothing to do with you or anything related to Krypton. Whatever evil is out there it's not my fight. I didn't ask for any of this." JP said stubbornly

"This journey will not be easy, but you are part Kryptonian and part of the House of El. Whether you want this or not is of no importance." Said Jor-El

"Well I'm also part human in case you forgot" JP said matter of fact.

"That is precisely why you are the only one capable of winning this fight. Kal-El's greatest struggle was his inability to fit into either world. He was raised a human but was unable to completely understand humanity, though it was all he ached to be. You will be different, for it is that humanity given to you by your Mother that will allow you to succeed when Kal-El could not."

JP was silent for a moment. "What happened to my Father? Is he…is he dead?"

"Nothing is as simple as living or dead." Jor-El said in the same unfeeling voice.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" JP asked angrily "You say I'm supposed to help you fulfill some destiny but why should I trust anything you say? You can't even answer a simple question?"

"Inquisitiveness is an admirable human trait JP. It is how knowledge is discovered. But what you must come to realize is that is not the questions but the moments that reveal the answers."

JP began to shake with frustration. This voice was starting to sound like a broken record and getting him absolutely nowhere. He simply wasn't in the mood for cryptic proverbs and hyperboles. He wanted nothing more than to just go back to his mundane life, at least it made sense. These powers he possessed were starting to seem more like a curse than a gift. He wanted them gone.

"Is that truly what you want" Jor-El asked JP.

JP was taken aback. "So what you can read minds now too?"

"I can sense many things. If being without the gifts of the yellow sun is truly what you want I can make it happen. However, I ask that before you make your final decision you allow me to show you a glimpse"

JP curled up his eyebrows in curiosity. "A glimpse? A glimpse of what?" But before Jor-El even answered the ground of the Fortress began to shake again, only this time it was violent. Before he knew JP was yet again being enveloped by a bright light…

OoOoO

Once again JP fell to the ground with a huge thud. He stood up and looked around. The place seemed oddly familiar yet he couldn't quite place it. He looked up and was shocked to find the old Smallville bus depot sign. Sure enough as he looked around at the metal benches and heard the soft rumbling of busses that he realized he was in fact at the Smallville bus station, only it looked different. It wasn't nearly as run down and tattered and there was no graffiti lining the walls.

"On or off" said a crackling voice.

JP broke from his odd trance. He looked up to see a bus right in front of him the door open and a stern looking lady bus driver glaring at him. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"On or off? If you want to go to Metropolis you better get on because I'm not waiting all day and this is the last bus out of here." She said with an annoyed voice.

"Oh…um…ok…on I guess" JP said hesitantly as he stepped the board the bus.

"Well lucky me" the bus driver said

JP began to walk towards the middle of the bus where he saw a couple of empty seats. He glanced around nervously as he sat down beside and older Gentleman reading a copy of the Daily Planet. He glanced over at the open newspaper and his eyes widened in shock. The date on the newspaper was from thirty years ago. He had to be seeing things, it couldn't be possible. But sure enough right underneath the headline "_Lex Luthor runs for State Senator_" was the date as clear as day. JP watched as the bus driver closed the door and panic began to set in. Then just as the driver was about to drive off a female voice from outside screeched "Wait! Stop the bus!" She then began to bang on the doors as the bus came to a Holt.

The already annoyed bus driver opened the door and said "You know when the bus departure time says 5:00 it means exactly that"

JP couldn't see the girl but he heard her say "look lady I had to jump hell over high water to get here so I'd appreciate a little common courtesy. Isn't that part of the whole small town charm thing?"

The bus driver let out a soft "hmph" as the woman began to climb on the bus dragging a ridiculously large suitcase. JP's eyes met hers and suddenly his heart dropped to the bottom of his chest. She was younger but he would have recognized her anywhere. The woman boarding the bus was Lois Lane. His Mother.

She was tall with long chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. She couldn't have been more than eighteen and was wearing an old pair of jeans and a tattered Whitesnake t-shirt. She was the most beautiful thing JP had ever seen.

He watched her intensely as she headed towards an empty seat. The bus swerved slightly and JP watched as his Mother fell right on top of the man sitting across from JP.

"Geez, you'd think she was driving 4100 tank." She said as she got off the un-expecting passengers lap.

"Excuse me?" he said sounding slightly out of it

"It's just a little military humor" she replied.

"Oh" he replied completely nonchalant

She rolled her eyes and let out a "ahem" to get his attention. He didn't budge. She sighed and said "Hey farmboy I don't mean to interrupt what must be a very interesting and complex thought about corn husking or whatever but how about a little help with this suitcase? Or is chivalry also dead in Smallville?"

JP looked over curiously as the man said "oh…uh…sorry. Here let me get it for you." As soon as he stood up JP eyes widened in shock. There he was. Clark Kent. Only he didn't have any glasses and he wasn't wearing a spandex. He looked…normal and a maybe even a little sad as his blue eyes seemed lost. JP couldn't believe what he was seeing as he watched his father pick up Lois's heavy suitcase with no effort and place it carefully on the panel above.

Lois looked at him obviously impressed. "Guess they grow them strong in Kansas."

Clark blushed slightly at the comment obviously embarrassed. "I guess" he replied.

JP stared straight ahead to not give himself away, but he continued to listen to them intently. Not wanting to miss a single word.

"So" Lois began. "You want to tell me why you're headed to Metropolis?"

"What?" Clark replied obviously not paying attention

"What do you have a hearing problem? I asked you why you were headed to Metropolis." She snarked back

"Why do you want to know?" Clark asked

"Well I figure we have about an hour and half to kill before we get there and conversation is good for the soul" She sighed. "Besides I'm not exactly comfortable with uncomfortable silences"

"Oh" Clark replied. "If you don't mind I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to ride the bus."

"Oh…ok…sure whatever" she replied.

"Thank you" he replied, than began gaze out the window lost in thought

They remained silent for about a minute before Lois opened her mouth. "Ok seriously, you're like depressing me right now. You look like a little lost puppy or something and it's kind of irritating"

"Excuse me?" Clark replied obviously slightly annoyed.

"Why don't you just cut the melodrama and tell me everything. Who is she?" Lois asked

"Who is who?" Clark asked slightly taken aback

"This girl who's obviously got your flannel boxers in a twist" Lois replied

"Why would think that?" Clark asked curiously.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Please, it's written all over your face. Let me guess she's the girl next door turned high school sweetheart who broke your heart?"

Clark gave her a shocked look "How did you know"

Lois smiled. "Because it's always the girl next door. What did she do? Dump you for the Quarterback?"

"I am the quarterback" Clark said

Lois eyes gave him the onceover. "Figures." She said under her breath. "Well then why did she dump you? She did dump you right?"

"Sort of" Clark replied

"What do mean sort of?"

Clark hesitated. "It's sort of…complicated"

Lois snorted. "I highly doubt your life is that complicated farmboy. Try me."

Clark sighed, obviously defeated. "I sort of told her something about myself, a secret I've wanted to get off my chest for a long time."

"Ah" Lois exclaimed. "And now Mr. Perfect quarterback doesn't seem quite so perfect in little Miss Cheerleader's eyes"

"Exactly" Clark said. "Now Lana thinks she is somehow holding me back"

"Lana?" Lois asked.

"That's her name…Lana." he replied

"Lana? What kind of name is Lana?" Clark glared at her. Lois gulped "Uh sorry…please continue.

Clark sighed. "She thinks she's just going to get in my way, which is ridiculous. And on top of everything my sort of…uh…father figure wants me fulfill what he believes is my destiny and I'm not so sure it's what I want"

"Well, what do you want?" Lois asked him directly

Clark hesitated as he looked Lois in the eye "I just want to be normal"

They stared at each other for a moment before Lois replied "that's ridiculous"

"Why is it ridiculous?" Clark said obviously taken aback

"It's ridiculous because no one wants to be normal. Being normal is like only eating cheese pizza for the rest of your life. Sometimes you just need a little pepperoni" Lois said matter of fact

Clark stared at her for a moment and said "I have absolutely no idea what you just said"

Lois sighed "this destiny of yours… is it something that could be important?"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked

"I mean if you're meant to do something extraordinary then you should do it. Anybody can be normal, but it's the people who aren't who can truly make a difference. That's what the World needs and that's what you should do…strive to save the world" Lois said without hesitation

Lois glanced out the window and Clark continued to stare at her. JP took that moment to look at his Father's face. He looked like an alarm had just gone off in his head and for a brief moment JP thought he actually saw Superman.

"I've never really thought about it that way before" Clark said quietly still staring at Lois.

"Well you should. And you really shouldn't sweat the cheerleader thing. If she's the right girl for you then she'll come back…if not… well then I'm sure the right one is out there somewhere for you" Lois said

"I'm not so sure" Clark said honestly

Lois rolled her eyes again. "Trust me, high school quarterbacks never end up alone. That's just common sense"

Clark laughed. "What about you? Do you think there is a guy out there for you?"

Lois thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I've never really believed in the whole soul mate thing" She laughed. "Besides it would probably take an alien from another planet to understand me"

They stared at each other for a long moment as Clark said "I think you might be right"

Lois finally broke the tension. "So you never told me why you were headed to Metropolis"

"No reason really….just wanted to slow down and take a bus ride" Clark answered

"You a strange one…you know that right?" Lois said with humor in her eyes

Clark laughed. "More than you know. So why were you in Smallvile anyway?"

"Just passing through…visiting family. But now I'm headed to Metropolis…after all someone's got to save the Planet" she said

Clark looked at her nervously "What do you mean?"

"The Daily Planet. Everyone knows newspapers are on their way out; I'm going to change that. You're looking at the next star reporter" Lois said proudly

"Really? You got a job at the Daily Planet?" Clark asked obviously impressed

"Well…not yet…but trust me it will happen" Lois said matter of fact

Clark chuckled again "something tells me not to doubt it"

Suddenly the bus came to a quick stop. JP glanced outside and saw a road block and a slew of police cars.

The bus driver opened the door and asked one of the Officers "What going on?"

"A chemical spill at one of the Luthor Plants, we're trying to contain the area but it looks like it could go up at any moment" the Officer said

"Oh my God. Is anybody hurt?" The bus driver asked

"Not yet. But we can't get near the plant…there's people inside." He replied

JP watched as Clark bolted to his feet. He looked at Lois and said "I…uh…have to go."

Lois looked at him like he was insane "What do you mean go? We are still an hour away from Metropolis and in the middle of nowhere."

"I…uh…have a friend who has a farm nearby. I owe him a visit" Clark fumbled

Lois gave him another strange look "Ok...well if you ever actually do make it to Metropolis… look me up."

"I will" Clark said as he began to bolt to the door. He then stopped and turned around "wait…what's your name?"

"Lois. Lois Lane" She smiled and said "I'll see you later…Smallville"

He looked at her for a brief moment then smiled before bolting out the door.

JP watched as his Mother looked behind her. She seemed confused when she didn't see him. She just shrugged and faced the front, still JP noticed the smile that wouldn't leave her face.

Suddenly the familiar bright light once again washed over him.

OoOoO

JP found himself back in the Fortress. He was shaking all over. He wasn't sure what just happened. Had it been a dream? It couldn't have been; it felt so real. JP only knew one thing he knew he wanted to go back.

"Jor-El!" He called out "Please…send me back. Let me talk to her…please" He said desperately as he fell to the ground. He couldn't help the tears that escaped and fell down his cheek. He had been so close to them that he could almost touch them. His whole life all he had ever wanted was to see them.

"It was only a glimpse JP. You cannot stay in that world. You do not exist there" Jor-El's voice boomed

JP slowly began to pull himself together as he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Why did bring me there?"

"Because you have many questions and like I said you have to seek life's moments to find the answers" He replied

JP looked around the fortress but he couldn't find the answer. "I don't understand"

"You are not the only one who craved a life without the weight of the world on his shoulders. Kal-El too wanted to deny his destiny. However, it was that moment on the bus where everything changed. For it was then he realized that he didn't have to carry the burden alone. Sometimes destinies have to intertwine in order for fate to take its true course. Take this to heart before you choose to run away from your own fate"

Then just like that, quicker than a flash of lighting JP found himself out of the Fortress and back inside his bedroom.

OoOoO

"JP!" Riley shouted as she threw her arms around him. "Thank god your back"

"Riley?" he replied taken aback. He looked around his bedroom. Everything seemed to be the same. Yet somehow everything had changed. "How long was I gone?"

Riley looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Two days. You've been gone for almost two days"

"No, that can't be possible. It couldn't have been more than a couple hours" he said confused

"All I know is that one minute you were here and then you were just…gone" she said her voice heavy with unshed tears. "Where did you go?"

JP realized how frightened everyone must have been and his heart felt heavy. He also knew that exhaustion began to sink in; he wasn't ready to explain everything just yet. "I'll try and explain everything, but for now I just want to let everyone know I'm ok."

Riley nodded. "Everyone's downstairs. Come on"

JP barely made it down the stairs before he was bombarded. He hugged his Grandmother as she cried softly with relief. The whole super hero gang began to surround him asking him a million questions all at once. JP was starting to feel dizzy from everything that had happened and he almost lost control when suddenly his eyes locked on a pair of now unnervingly familiar gray eyes. She looked tired and weary, like she hadn't slept in days. His heart softened at the sight of her.

Abby smiled at him and said "It's nice to have you back"

He looked at her and said "That's it? No slide comment?"

Abby gazed down at the floor before looking at him completely serious. She lightly touched his arm and said "not today"

In that moment Jor-El's voice filled his head because in that moment everything changed. He wasn't about to run away from his destiny because whatever it may be he knew he wasn't in it alone.

He had her.

_A/N: Thanks to all you loyal followers who decided to give this story a second chance. And to the new followers I hope you continue to read! One of the greatest things about Smallville was besides the action and adventure was that it was always full of guilty pleasure romance! I adored Chloe and Oliver, thought Tess and Emil were hilarious and even found myself intrigued by Lex and Lana before things went slightly psychotic. However, for me Superman has always been about Lois and Clark. There is reason that their relationship has been going strong since the thirties…its epic. So I hope you all enjoyed my own version on how the two of them could have met. It's been changed a million times anyway so I figured I'd put my own Smallville type spin. Please Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

There is something to be said when it comes to living in the lap of luxury. And the beautiful woman aboard the plush, private jet was no stranger to its attributes. However, while most would find the silk linens and cushioned arm chairs enticing…this particular woman found them cold and uninviting.

The Woman sighed as she drowned her third glass of scotch. She glanced down at her watch, it was barely noon and she was already beginning to feel the numbing effects of alcohol. It didn't matter to her in the slightest. Nothing mattered. Not anymore.

"Can I get you another cocktail?" a perky young flight attendant asked the woman.

The woman was instantly awakened from her scotch induced trance and replied "Excuse me?"

The flight attendant asked again. "Would you like another cocktail…Ms. Luthor?"

The woman winced slightly at the name and what it represented. "Yes I'll have another "she replied. "Oh and it's Ms. Mercer"

The flight attendant blushed, obviously embarrassed. "Of course, I'm so sorry Ms. Mercer. I'll be right back with your drink"

Tess Mercer watched as the young girl scurried off. Tess couldn't blame her for the error; after all it was worldwide knowledge that she was in fact a Luthor. As the abandoned daughter of the late Lionel Luthor she was the sole heir to what was left of the Luthor dynasty. Of course by the time she had inherited the name it had become tarnished by the evil doings of her half-brother Lex. The Company had been run into the ground and she had no choice but to sell her last remaining share of stock to Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries. It had been an easy decision for Tess. She wanted nothing to do with the Luthor's or their Company.

When Tess first learned of her unfortunate genetic ties to the sadistic family tree it had not been a welcomed surprise. Tess knew all too well what Luthor blood entailed. Tess had always walked a fine line between good and evil and the knowledge only solidified what she had already knew.

She would never be good.

Tess Mercer would always be the villain, whether she wanted to be or not.

oOoOo

It had not always been this way for Tess. There was a time when she had been pure, though perhaps a bit naïve. She had been born privileged as the adopted daughter of Keystone City mogul James Mercer and his wife Sylvia. Though Tess was provided with every possible comfort, the one thing she never received from the Mercer's was affection. James and Sylvia were cold, selfish people. They only adopted Tess for sake of appearances and a less than ethical business arrangement made with Lionel Luthor. As soon as the Mercer's had the chance they shipped Tess to boarding schools all across the country. Tess only heard from her parents on Christmas and the occasional birthday when they had managed to remember. Though, despite her less than touchy feely upbringing Tess was a very pleasant and loving child. Her teachers knew immediately that Tess was special. Her IQ was off the charts and by the time she was seventeen she had a Harvard degree. However, it wasn't simply her genius that made Tess Mercer special, it was her spirit and compassion. Tess could have had any career she wanted. She had money and absolute power at her finger tips, yet she chose to join the peace core in hopes to help save the planet.

It was during her stint in the Peace Core that Tess's rose colored world hit its first snag. She and her best friend Megan joined a marine science expedition in Columbia for Tess's twentieth birthday. As the two friends were studying marine plant life they suddenly found themselves in the middle of drug trafficking excursion. They were abducted and thrown aboard a criminal boat. For almost two weeks Tess and Megan were bound and gagged aboard the tiny boat, only receiving occasional food and water. Tess had never been more scared and vulnerable in her entire life, but it was her quick thinking and intelligence that kept her and Megan alive. She convinced one of the drug lords Marcos that she could help him find a rare coco leaf that she had been researching; it would make any batch of cocaine twice as valuable. Marcos took Tess and Megan aboard another boat and eventually docked on what appeared to be a deserted island.

They searched the island for the coco leaf for three days to no avail. Marcos was beginning to grow impatient. It was then that they stumbled upon a Man passed out on the beach. He was tattered and torn but still clearly recognizable. The young man was the infamous playboy Oliver Queen himself. The newspapers had taken him for dead after he failed to return from a yachting expedition almost two years earlier. Due to the state he was in it looked like he had been on the island the entire time. Marcos knew that Oliver Queen would be worth a heavy ransom and no longer cared about the coco leaf.

Tess watched in absolute horror as Marcos turned his gun on Megan and pulled the trigger. She watched the life leave her best friend's body and another piece of Tess's innocence had been ripped away. The only thing that kept Marcos from killing Tess right then was Oliver's less then healthy state. Tess knew immediately that he had been infected by a toxin produced by a rare Columbian plant. Any medical team would miss diagnose him and shoot him with adrenaline, which would only kill him. Tess insisted that she knew how to cure him.

After using several leaches she found on the beach to extract the toxin, Oliver finally came too. She watched him stir slightly and she couldn't help but take in the sight of him. Tess had of course seen his face thousands of times. His face practically dominated the cover of every magazine; he was a pop culture icon. It was no secret that Oliver Queen was beautiful, but seeing him up-close and so vulnerable made Tess's heart ache for him. When Oliver's lids finally opened and his milk chocolate eyes locked on hers Tess knew immediately that she was a goner. She knew it was ridiculous and entirely impractical but in that moment Tess Mercer fell in love with him.

After Oliver began to regain clarity she told him how he had been poisoned and that he was going to be alright. His face was lined with intensity as she told him the whole sordid tale of her kidnapping and how her best friend had been murdered. She could hardly hold back her tears when she showed him a friendship bracelet she had made for Megan. Oliver reached for her face and gently wiped away her tears . He told her that he promised himself that if he ever made it off the island he was going to change. He said he was not going to waste another moment of his life. Then he promised her that he was going to get her off that island and bring her home. He told her he would make sure there would be justice for what happened to her and Megan. Tess looked deeply into his determined eyes and without any reservation she believed him. She knew he would save her.

And he did.

After using a makeshift bow and arrow Oliver managed to disarm Marcos. He and Tess escaped heading for freedom on the stolen boat, leaving Marco's behind and left for dead.

The months that followed Tess and Oliver's triumphant return were a romantic whirlwind of epic proportions. Tess and Oliver rarely left each other's side as he showered her with affection. Every night was full of whispering tenderness and declarations of love. Tess had never been happier in her entire life. She inadvertently became America's sweetheart as the girl who finally tamed the bachelor billionaire. They were Star City's power couple and Tess believed they would be together always.

However, after nearly two years together things began to change. Tess couldn't pin point the exact moment she began to lose Oliver, it came gradually. It started with the usual things, flaking on dinner dates and failing to return phone calls. Soon every kiss was distant and when she looked into his eyes she didn't see the same adoring look he used to reserve only for her. When she pressed him on the matter he insisted everything was fine. Though she wanted so desperately to believe him she knew deep down that it wasn't.

Then one night Tess decided to surprise Oliver at an out of town meeting in Metropolis. She thought it might help re-ignite some of the passion that was getting lost between them. When she opened the door to his Metropolis penthouse he wasn't alone. Instead he was tangled in the sheets with some nameless blonde waitress/ hostess. In that moment something inside Tess changed. She was no longer the naïve, hopeful innocent she had once been. Something new grew inside her; rage.

She didn't cry. Not a single tear. She simply shut the door to the bedroom and then shut him out of her heart. Of course he tried to apologize, but even Tess could see it was halfhearted. He almost seemed relieved to be caught in the act.

A few days after his indiscretion he came into the bedroom of the Star City apartment they shared. His bags packed and ready to leave. She wanted to tell him to just walk out but deep down she knew she needed to hear whatever he had to say.

"When I got off that Island I knew I needed to be a better man" Oliver explained to Tess. "You were so good I thought just being with you was enough, that somehow your strength and passion would rub off on me. It worked for a while, but over the past few months I've started to feel suffocated. I've done nothing I set out to do, nothing to help fight the injustices in this world. I love you Tess, that hasn't changed. But I can't be the Man you need right now, I have to find myself."

Tess took in his gallant speech and the rage again began to boil. How could he be so selfish? She looked into his eyes, the beautiful deep brown ones she fell so hopelessly in love with and an evil snarl spread across her face. "You'll never find yourself Oliver" she said in a cold distant tone. "You will always be nothing but a scared little boy who lost his parents. You'll never become the hero that they expected you to be, but just a reflection stuck in their shadow. You're simply too weak to make them proud"

Oliver took in her sinister expression and unfeeling words. He tried to tell himself it was just the hurt talking, but there was something about the wild look in her eyes at that made him uneasy. He shook it off as he gently kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Tess" he said

It took every ounce of strength she had not to break down and beg him to stay. Yet she never faltered. She made a promise to herself right then and there that no Man would ever see her weak again.

Over the next few months Tess threw herself into work. She accepted several research grants and found herself knee deep in a Star City University project for disease prevention and cures. It was noble work and Tess wanted to enjoy it, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness.

Then one day while she was working in the University lab a voice startled her.

"You seem to be concentrating quite hard" said the voice.

Tess took off her safety goggles and looked up. She had to stifle a gasp of shock when she saw who was standing before her.

"Ms. Mercer I presume" said the Man as he reached out his hand.

Tess would have recognized his bald head and chilling smile anywhere. "Mr Luthor" she said as she shook his hand.

"Please call me Lex. This is quite the operation you're running here" He said as he looked around the lab full of chemicals and microscopes.

"Yes, it is. Though I can't really take credit for it, I'm just a humble lab rat. Doctor Hamilton's the real inspiration behind the operation" Tess said modestly "He should be here any minute. I'm sure he can't wait to hear what Luthor Corps President and CEO has to say about his findings"

"Actually I'm not here to meet with Doctor Emil. I'm actually here to speak with you Ms. Mercer" he said

Tess couldn't hide her confusion. "Me? What could the Prince of Metropolis possibly want to talk to me about?"

"You really don't give yourself enough credit Ms. Mercer"

"Tess. Please call me Tess"

"Tess" he smiled "Valedictorian of one the World's most prestigious prep schools. Harvard graduate at seventeen. Hand-picked for a special ops peace core mission. I've kept my eye on you for a long time Tess. I always keep an eye out for talent. Though I admit you've fallen slightly off the radar the past couple years"

"I've been…distracted" Tess said with hesitation

"Oh no doubt being Oliver Queen's arm candy can be quite distracting" he said with a slightly sarcastic tone

Tess began to blush wildly.

"Oh don't worry Tess; I don't hold it against you. You are human after all. How is my old pal Oliver these days?"

Tess remembered Oliver mention he went to prep school with Lex when they were teenagers. Tess had tried to press Oliver on the subject but he simply dodged the conversation. Tess assumed they didn't get along. "I wouldn't know…I'm not exactly on speaking terms with Oliver anymore"

"Oh…well I can't say I'm disappointed. Seeing the two of you in those magazines…I always knew you could do better than Oliver Queen. You're far superior Tess, you must see that" Lex replied

Tess's immediate instinct was to defend Oliver. But before she could open her mouth she stopped herself. Why should she defend him? After all she was the one who blindly stuck by him, the one who sacrificed her own life and career just to be with him. Sure he never asked her too but it was always implied. And what did she get for doing it? Nothing but a broken heart and a two year delay in reaching her true potential. Lex was right, she was superior. She smiled sweetly at Lex and said "Your right. Oliver was never powerful enough to keep up with me." Her smile grew deeper as she continued almost seductively "you on the other hand…you may be just the man I've been waiting for"

Lex looked slightly taken aback by her comment. Tess was also surprised. She didn't know where that had come from; it wasn't like Tess to be so bold. She had to admit that she liked it, liked the feeling of power.

Lex laughed mischievously "Well Ms. Mercer…Tess. How would you like a job?"

Tess looked into Lex's menacing features. There was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She certainly didn't trust him, but in that moment she respected him. She knew he would be the perfect mentor for the new and improved Tess Mercer. She smiled and said "I thought you would never ask"

Two weeks later Tess found herself in the Luthor Corp Star City office as a junior executive. It didn't take her long to discover that the Luthor Corp vault of secrets were deeper than the Pentagon's. Though despite what to some might be considered unethical business, Tess's respect for Lex grew. She saw the genius in him and knew that what he truly wanted was to make the World a better place. She clung to his every word and wanted nothing more than to please him. It wasn't a romantic love but a love that grew from admiration. Lex eventually began to trust Tess more and more and within a year he made her a regional Vice President, which made her the youngest and only female VP at Luthor Corp. With her new found security clearance she began to explore Lex's greatest passion…his obsession for life on other planets. She studied Lionel Luthor's Veritas journals and shared in Lex's quest to find the traveler.

One day she was sitting in her large window office, barking at one of what she considered an inferior associate when her phone rang.

"Tess Mercer" she answered.

"There is an Oliver Queen here to see you" said the shaky voice of her secretary. The woman was scared silly of Tess.

Tess's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She had not seen or heard from Oliver in almost three years. For a moment she let the panic wash over her, but just for a moment. She took a deep breath and said "Send him in."

Oliver opened the sturdy double doors into her office and she had to bite her lower lip to keep from gawking at him. He was just as gorgeous as she remembered, more even. He had always been in good shape but now she could practically see the muscles bulging beneath his white button down shirt and tie. There was something different about him though. There was a new found sense of purpose in his eyes that she did not recognize. He no longer looked like the young lost boy she fell for, but like a Man. She watched as his eyes slowly took her in up and down and she silently gave thanks for the tight black business suit she knew hugged her in all the right places.

"Oliver Queen. This is quite the unexpected surprise"

"It's good to see you Mercy" he said with genuine warmth

Tess winced silently at the sound of the pet name he had given to her when they got off the Island. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from Queen Industries CEO? Last I heard you were out of town indefinitely"

"I was, but when I heard Star City's very own Tess Mercer was working for the evil incarnate himself I had to come see it with my own eyes"

Tess laughed. "I take it someone is still bitter that Luthor Corp managed to trump Queen Industries numbers by almost double last quarter"

"Not hard to do if you simply decide to not to obey any laws" He said with a sarcastic tone. "Though speaking of breaking the law I heard you had a break in at one of your plants yesterday. The newspaper said something about an arrow? It shot straight though a compression tank destroying Luthor Corp research. Of course newspapers forgot to mention the research was one of Lex's outlandish plans to control meteor infected people and create some sort of army"

Tess grinned sadistically. "Now where would you possibly get a crazy idea like that? I'm sure whatever Lex was researching was of the best interest to this planet."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Right. He's a real Saint that Lex"

"Lex is the only person willing to do whatever is takes to keep the world safe. He won't be taken down by some vigilante with a bow and arrow" Tess said matter of fact

"Vigilante?" Oliver asked curiously

"Apparently some guy in tacky green leather has made it his personal mission to become some sort of modern day Robin Hood. He's even left his calling card in Metropolis where some tabloid reporter is calling him the 'Green Arrow Bandit' Tess replied "Personally I would drop the bandit"

"Tacky? Really? I saw the pictures in the Inquisitor and have to say I thought the outfit was pretty cool" Oliver said with a slightly defensive tone

Tess smiled. "Well you never did have much fashion sense"

The two of them shared a small chuckle and then looked deep into each other's eyes. Tess's heart skipped a beat as she took in the familiarity of it all.

Oliver's face grew serious. "What are you doing Mercy? Working with Lex? The guy's a complete lunatic who wants nothing but show up his Daddy. You're so much better than this"

Tess felt the old familiar rage rise back up. "You know nothing about Lex! Yes he may take some of his odd ball obsessions to the extreme but he is no lunatic. He's a genius and he understands who I am better than anyone. Especially you"

Oliver's voice grew frustrated "Tess you've always been naïve but never stupid. You know that Luthor Corp has broken every kind of law imaginable to cover up what they do. How is that in anyway making the world a better place? You used to believe in justice"

"Sometimes justice can be blind. Power always wins out Oliver, even if it's not always right. Lex understands that." Tess said with fire in her voice

Oliver remained silent for a moment before he opened his mouth again. "What happened to you Tess? What happened to that sweet brave girl I met on the Island? The girl whose hope and faith never faltered? How did she become so disillusioned and heartless?"

Tess looked straight in to Oliver's face and said "She grew up. You saw to that the day you chose to take her faith away"

Oliver looked guiltily at the floor "I'm sorry I hurt you Tess"

It was the first time Tess felt he actually was truly sorry. A part of her wanted to jump into his arms and get lost in his love all over again, but she knew she could never give him the satisfaction of breaking her. "Don't flatter yourself Oliver. I've done just fine without you, better even. I don't need your apology or you're pity. You were the one who ran away scared" She paused and then asked the question she desperately wanted to ask for three years. "What were you so afraid of?"

"You" he answered honestly

That wasn't the answer she had been expecting. She hated how much he unhinged her. Still she knew she had to walk away with the upper hand. "Then I guess Lex was right, I was always too good for you"

oOoOo

"Ms. Mercer…Ms. Mercer " said the perky voice of the flight attendant as she gently tapped Tess's shoulder.

Tess awoke with a start, realizing she must have dozed off from the scotch. It took her moment to remember she was on the jet. She looked outside and saw the all too familiar corn fields of Smallville. She hadn't been back in almost fifteen years and after everything that had happened she never imagined she would ever see the place again. She never wanted too.

"Ms. Mercer, the pilot informed me your guest is on his way, and then we'll head off to Metropolis" said the flight attendant.

"Thank you" Tess replied.

Luckily Tess was not going to have to set foot on Smallville soil. This was simply a stopover on the way back to Metropolis. Her "guest" was a client she had never met. With Luthor Corp out of the picture Tess used her computer and research skills to help wealthy clients find information. Whether it was the wife of a rich business man trying to prove that her husband was having an affair in order to take half of his money in divorce, or helping politicians find scandal against there opponent. Tess had a knack for finding people's dirty little secrets. It was a skill she had honed after all her years working at Luthor Corp and later during her brief time working with the Justice League. Back when they still trusted her. Back before she betrayed them all.

Airing people's dirty laundry wasn't exactly a job she enjoyed but it allowed her a certain degree of power. Information is always power, Lex taught her that. It didn't hurt that the jobs usually paid extremely well. Most of her Luthor inheritance was lost when Lex went to prison and the Company went under. But she still had to keep up appearances that she was wealthy since she was still very much a celebrity in the public eye.

This particular client meeting Tess on the plane was a complete mystery to Tess. He always wanted to remain anonymous so she had never met him. They did all of their business via email so it came to quite a surprise to Tess when he insisted that she pick him up in Smallville. His interest were also slightly nerve racking to Tess as he wanted information on a certain group of people, people that Tess happened to know were Super heroes. She knew it was wrong but she fed him the information, the money he was paying her was simply too much to turn down. Still, even after everything that happened she was back to betraying them all. She had no idea what this man wanted with the information but she forced herself not to care. She supposed it didn't really matter, they had written her off as the villain a long time ago.

She gazed out the window as she awaited her client. Even though she couldn't actually see it, she could feel how close she was to the Kent Farm. A rush of sadness washed over her as she thought about the red hinged doors and the smell of apple pie that always seemed to linger. She imagined the loft with the telescope pointing up towards the sky. And most of all she imagined the man….the man dressed in red and blue.

She began to get lost in the thought of his blue eyes and warm smile when a hand touched the back of her shoulder. Something about the touch was familiar and Goosebumps slowly crept up the back of her neck. She turned around and shock ran straight through her.

"Hello little sister" said the Man.

Fear washed over Tess like a flood. She blinked twice thinking that the scotch must be playing tricks on her. But sure enough there he was right in front of her…Lex Luthor.

"What? No hug hello for your long lost brother?" Lex said in his famous menacing tone

"But…how? You're dead. It's not possible" Tess replied

Lex gave a small laugh. "Oh come on Tess…you should know by now. I always come back"

The plane began to lift off the ground and suddenly she was trapped. Tess began to feel dizzy. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be real. Tess had been trying to escape the shadow of Lex Luthor for so long, and the only comfort in her life was knowing he was dead. She swallowed hard, trying to keep her composure.

"You'll have to forgive my less than enthusiastic reaction, after all one of the last times we saw each other was when you stuck a knife right through my gut" Tess said matter of fact

"I was hoping that wouldn't come up…let's just consider it water under the bridge uh? After all Superman did come to your rescue and got you to the hospital on time. And in all fairness I didn't exactly remember why I stabbed you due to your very effective memory wipe. Luckily I managed to get those memories back" Lex replied

This came as a surprise to Tess. "You remember everything?"

"Yes, the whole sordid tale. It's a shame I wasted so much time trying to learn the secret identity of Superman when in fact I had known all along. Clark Kent. That bumbling Daily Planet reporter who followed Lois Lane around like a long lost puppy, he was right under my nose the whole time. When my memory was recovered it was quite a shock to remember we had actually once been friends."

"How did you do it? Get your memory back?" Tess asked

"Oh I had a research team trying to find a cure for years. Then a few months before I was thrown in prison it was restored to me. So then I spent that time working on my revenge, including faking my own death. I have to give you credit though, if it weren't for you it may not have been possible." He replied

"What are you talking about? I had no idea your memory was restored. When I heard you had died in prison I was just as surprised as the rest of the world"

"Yes. But if hadn't been for you getting Lois Lane out of the picture my plan may never have worked. After all it was because of you she wound up dead." Lex said with an evil grin

All the color drained from Tess's face. It was a truth that had haunted her for twenty years. Her voice was full of guilt as she said "I never meant for anything to happen to Lois. I was just trying to protect Clark."

"Yes but the others didn't know that, did they? All they knew was that you lied to them, withholding the information about the prophecy." He laughed when he saw the shocked look on her face. "Of course I know about the prophecy Tess. I know more than you could imagine, but you're not ready yet. Luckily you have again been so helpful with all the information you have been feeding me about these so called super heroes. Now that I know everyone's identity, it shouldn't be too hard to get rid of them…just like I got rid of Superman."

Tess gasped. "What did you do to him? Where is Clark?"

Lex just laughed. "Like I said little sister…you're not ready"

Tess began to grow nauseous. This was his plan all along. To use her just like he always had. It had been Lex all along. He was the reason she had been exiled from the justice league, the reason Lois was gone. And Clark….he knew what happened to him. Tess had searched for answers for so long and somehow she never saw it. She felt the blood rushing through her veins…Luthor blood. How could she share the same DNA with something so truly evil? She should have listened to Oliver's warning from the very beginning. She thought about how much she used to idolize Lex…she gave up her whole life for him. She gave up everything in her that was good. Clark had been her only shot at redemption and Lex had even taken him away.

"There is something else I need from you little sister…there is a certain item missing from my personal collection that I would like back." Lex said to Tess

"I have no idea what you are talking about" replied Tess innocently

Lex laughed again. "You've always been a master manipulator Tess, but don't forget who taught you everything you know. You won't be able to hide it from me forever. One way or another I'll find it"

Tess rubbed the bracelet on her wrist, the friendship bracelet she had made for Megan all those years ago. It always gave her comfort and courage. She wasn't about to back down and let Lex win. It may have been stifled but Tess Mercer still had some fight left in her. "Like I said Brother, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lex stared at her and the look he gave let Tess know that he knew she had chosen a side, and it wasn't his. "If that's really what you want Tess. I have to say I'm disappointed, I was really hoping to have you by my side. After all you are the only family I have left. It really is a shame."

Tess watched as Lex took a remote control out of his pocket and pressed a big red button. Suddenly Tess heard two gunshots and a scream that must have come from the young flight attendant. Then the plane began to shake and speed up. It began to make a nose dive right to the ground. Tess knew the plane's pilots were dead. Tess then watched as Lex calmly put on a parachute and open the plane door.

He reached over and caressed her face. "Goodbye Tess. I love you"

Then he jumped out of the plane…his parachute opening and guiding him to safety.

The plane was going down fast. It was oddly familiar as Tess remembered the time she had manipulated a plane crash to prove Clark Kent had powers. It had been such a silly thing to do. But this time Clark wasn't here to save her.

Then she saw it. A parachute propped up against the back window. Tess went to grab it when she saw the young flight attendant on the floor trembling. Tess was going to just ignore her, grab the parachute and save herself. But then the girl looked at Tess, her eyes wide and so innocent. Something about her reminded Tess of that girl Oliver Queen had met on the Island. Back before Tess let everything go terribly wrong. Tess knew then what she had to do.

"Listen to me" Tess said to the girl. "You have to take this parachute and get off this plane"

The girl just looked at Tess frightened and scared as she said "but…but what about you?"

"It's too late for me" Tess then ripped off her precious friendship bracelet and gave it to the girl. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to find Oliver Queen and give him this bracelet."

"Oliver Queen?" the girl said confused

"I don't have time to explain. You have to warn him…warn him that Lex Luthor is back. Then give him the bracelet. He'll know what to do…now put on this Chute and jump!"

The girl did what she was told and put on the parachute. She then looked over at Tess and said "I…I…don't know how I can ever thank you"

"You can thank me by living your life. Live it well and honestly. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Don't let yourself become so blinded by rage that you forget what's truly good in this World. I want you spend each day doing the best you can to be a hero."

"I promise" said the girl as tears streamed down her face. She then turned around and jumped.

Tess watched as the plane began to get closer to the ground. As she took in her final moments a feeling of peace came over her. She finally felt relief for all the wrong she had brought to this World. Maybe she would always be remembered as the Villain but as she took her last breath she found something that she had been searching for…

Redemption.

_A/N _

_Hello again! Sorry for the delay…I really hadn't intended it to be this long. I started this chapter several times on and off…but time never allowed me to finish it. But at least it's a long chapter so hopefuly it was worth the wait. I was never a huge Tess fan and really didn't have any intention of bringing her into this story. However, I had to find a way to bring Lex back and she seemed like the perfect scapegoat. So I hoped you liked her encore. I have a good head start on the next chapter so should post soon. It's going to be heavy on JP/Abby interaction, and they will get a few steps closer to filling in the blanks of this mystery. Also for you Chollie fans I promise Chloe and Oliver will be making their big debut soon so please stay tuned! Again, I'm sorry if there were any major grammar errors. Pl ease Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

Abby started to run.

Faster and faster until she felt like her feet were going to buckle out from under her. She could still hear him behind her; hear the sound of his breath panting, his feet crunching on the pavement. He was gaining up on her quick, but she couldn't let him catch her. She had to keep going.

She saw the tower and began to climb. She climbed higher and higher until she could practically reach out and touch the stars. That's when she saw him. He was at the top of the tower, his chestnut hair blowing in the wind like a God. He smiled at her, highlighting his perfect features. He then reached out his hand to hers.

"I'm here. Everything is going to be ok, I promise. Take my hand" said JP

Abby reached out her own hand to his. Then the moment their fingers were about to intertwine, they were gone. She looked up and realized in horror that his whole body was beginning to disappear.

"Abby what's happening?" he asked her confused.

Abby heard the sinister laughter howling in the wind, crackling like pure evil in the trees. She tried harder to reach for JP but it wasn't working, he was fading away. She felt her feet begin to fail and she was having trouble maintaining her balance. She looked at JP one last time and mouthed "I have too"

"No, Abby…please stay with me" he begged her

But it was too late. She gave him one last look and began to fall…

OoOoO

Abby awoke with a start. Her hands trembling and whole body drenched with sweat. It took her a moment to realize where she was, it wasn't falling off a tower but instead she was safe and sound in JP's bedroom at the Kent Farm. She and her Uncle Jimmy had been staying there since JP pulled his two day vanishing act. She took a deep breath and tried to get her mind to focus. The nightmares were getting worse. They started the night she received Oliver Queens's box of mystery, but this was the first one where JP Kent made a guest starring appearance. The nightmare felt so real, almost as if it were more a memory than a dream.

She sighed and threw off the her scrambled covers, she knew that falling back asleep was out of the question so she figured she may as well get up and be productive. She took a neatly folded sweatshirt out of JP's drawer and pulled it over her head. She couldn't help but dig her nose into it. She inhaled the musky and slightly sweet sent and her mind wandered briefly to impure thoughts. She quickly shook it off, the last thing she needed was romance, especially a hopeless crush on an obviously unavailable guy. No matter how hot he may be.

She grabbed her box of research and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She sat her supplies down on the counter and began boiling some water for tea. She opened the fridge and helped herself to a gigantic piece of Martha's famous apple pie. She would worry about the calories later. She pulled out some papers and began to get lost in her research. She sighed in frustration; she knew she was missing something, but what? Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder right as the tea kettle began to sing signaling her water was boiled. Startled she picked up her fork turned around ready to do her worst.

"Geez it's only me" said JP.

"Sorry you scared me" she replied

"What were you going to do? Fork me to death?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Well if wasn't for the fact that you're made of steel I bet I could have done some damage."

JP laughed. "Fair enough"

He then walked over to the stove and took the tea kettle off the heat. He then reached for two coffee mugs and began making tea.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked as he handed her a steaming cup.

"No." she admitted with a slight shudder. "You?"

"No." he admitted as he walked to the freezer. He pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream and plopped a scoop on Abby's plate of pie. Grabbing her fork he dug in and took a huge bite.

"Hey!" Abby complained

JP smiled at her innocently. "What?"

Abby sighed. Defeated she slid the plate closer to him as he continued to inhale.

"So what's your excuse?" she asked him.

She followed his eyes as he gazed out the window. "What isn't my excuse I guess" he said sadly. "I just watched the news, there was another flash flood"

"Well that's not that uncommon this time of year" Abby said optimistically.

"In San Diego" JP finished.

Abby nodded. Things had gotten bad over the past few days. There were earthquakes, flashfloods and not to mention the ever increasing crime rate. It was as if the whole world could sense its impending doom. JP and the whole hero gang had been working around the clock to help as best they could, but it was clear this was bigger than them. Abby couldn't help but think of the prophecy John Jones spoke of. Maybe it was real? And maybe JP was the only one who could stop it. She looked at his face and her heart softened a little. She had only known him a week and as much she hated to admit she had really grown to respect him. For someone who had just recently discovered his super skills he certainly took them on with gusto, determined to help as many people as her could. After he got back from wherever he was it was like someone flipped a switch inside him and he became an almost instant hero. No one had pressured him about where he had been. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it. Not even Riley was able to get it out of him, but Abby's patience and curiosity was wearing thin. She couldn't help but think it may help her find some answers. No one seemed to want to include her in anything. After her Uncle saw the eerie Daily Planet photo he seemed to be doing everything in his power not to divulge any information to her, including refusing to give her any more information on Chloe Sullivan. It was beyond frustrating to be kept in the dark and Abby didn't intend to stay there much longer. She couldn't explain it but she just knew that she was meant to be part of this. After all, Oliver Queen seemed to think so; even if no one else did. Not that Green Arrow had yet to show his pretty face, another frustrating point. He apparently was the so called "leader" of this misfit super crew but no one seemed to have any contact with the elusive billionaire what-so-ever.

Abby watched as JP continued to stuff his face full of her pie. "So are you going to tell me?"

He looked at her curiously. "Tell you what?"

"How about starting with where you disappeared too for two days?" She said as she grabbed the fork and stole the last bite of pie.

He threw her an annoyed look. "I told you I don't want to talk about it."

Abby rolled her eyes. "You can't shut everybody out you know, it's important we all stick together right now"

"Look who's talking!" He said in a frustrated tone.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Abby asked confused.

"Oh come on, don't act like you haven't been keeping secrets too. I know I haven't known you that long but I can tell that something is not right. Something happened that night I left, something that has you spooked only you don't seem to want to talk about it either."

Abby's gaze drifted to the floor. Of course he was right. Besides Jimmy she had not uttered a word to anyone about the disturbing photo. She hadn't even begun to try and process what the significance of it could mean. There simply had to be a logical explanation. Maybe she had some long lost Aunt who happened to look exactly like her? Or everyone has some sort of doppelganger right? Of course she knew the truth. Even if there was no logical reason on the planet that could support it, she just knew it deep down in her bones. The girl in the photo was her.

She sighed and looked into JP's eyes with a serious expression on her delicate face. "Do you believe in fate?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise "Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question."

He pondered for a moment. "I'm not sure. I guess I never used to but…lately…I don't know. It just seems like a lot to chalk up to coincidence. What about you? Do you believe in fate?"

Abby laughed despite herself. "You're the second person to ask me that this week. I still don't know the answer. I guess it's the journalist in me that's having a hard time accepting it. Accepting the fact that no matter how hard I try or how hard I dig ultimately I'm in control of nothing and the story has already been written."

JP took in her tired features. He didn't like seeing her look so defeated and it tugged at his heart strings. "Maybe it's the farm boy in me but I still think the cow can't milk itself. Even if our fate is somehow in place, ultimately it's us who decide what to make of it."

Abby smiled. "That's pretty deep for just a farm boy"

"Yeah well even I have my moments."

"Oh I don't know I think you're a lot more special then you give yourself credit for" she said seriously

"You think I'm special uh?" he said slightly mocking.

He got a kick out of watching a pink blush begin to creep up to her cheeks. "Well…I just meant you know…half alien and all. In reality you're more like special-ed."

He laughed. "Well I'm glad that I know how you really feel about me"

"Just don't you forget it" she said

"Oh I won't" he replied, his voice slightly husky

They stared at each other for a long moment and JP felt electricity course through his spine. He watched as a stray hair became loose from her wild ponytail and his fingers itched so badly to touch it. He gave in to the temptation and gently tucked it behind her ear. It felt like silk. Her eyes widened slightly in such an adorable fashion that he had to stop himself from kissing her right then and there.

He cleared his throat, breaking the tension. "I think I was in the Fortress"

Abby's eyes fluttered as if awakening from a trance. "Uh?" she replied

"That's where I was…the Fortress. It's all a bit hazy…almost like I dreamed it… but I'm pretty certain."

"The Fortress of Solitude? Like Superman's Fortress? I thought that was just a myth."

"Apparently not"

Abby let out a long breath. "Wow! What was it like?'

"Like I said it's all a bit hazy but I remember lots of snow and shining crystal everywhere. It was beautiful. And then I remember a voice…it was Jor-EL he told me I had a destiny…it was all very cryptic and kind of annoying"

"Woa! Wait…hold the phone. Jor El? As in Kryptonian genius Father of Kal El who brought him to Earth in a spaceship? THAT Jor El?" Abby asked excitedly

"In the flesh…well not actually in the flesh…more like in a computerized crystal but you get the gist" JP replied

"That's amazing! What was he like?' she asked

"Well considering he was a voice in ice I didn't get a whole lot of insight into his personality" JP said sarcastically.

Abby rolled her eyes. "I meant what did he say? I mean you obviously were brought there for a reason. Did he happen to mention anything about gloom and doom earth or the prophecy? Anything we can use?"

JP hesitated. "Not really. Like I said it was all very cryptic about destiny and moments answering questions. To be honest I'm not really sure I believe any of it, or want it. Maybe I don't want to have some earth shattering destiny. Maybe I just want to be normal.

Abby took in his word for a moment. "That's ridiculous"

"What?" he asked slightly taken aback

"Nobody wants to be normal. Being normal is like…I dunno…only having cheese pizza for the rest of your life. Everybody wants a little pepperoni now and again."

JP looked at Abby with a shocked expression "What did you just say?"

"I just mean I think you're meant to do something important, destiny or not you should do it. If you have the ability you should do everything you can to try and save the world" she said honestly

The color drained from JP's face. "That's…that's what she said"

Abby looked at him confused. "That's what who said?"

JP took a deep breath. "If I tell you something you are going to think it's completely crazy"

Abby laughed. "Crazier than the fact that you are a super powered half alien , missing for two days because you were in some crystal powered fortress made of ice complete with computerized voice for a Grandfather?"

JP thought for a second. "Yes"

"Well then I guess carry on" Abby replied

"I didn't just go to the Fortress. Jor-El he said he had some kind of lesson for me, that I needed to see a glimpse."

"A glimpse? Glimpse of what?"

"I think he sort of…took me back in time." JP said

"Like full on Delorean style?" She saw his confused look. "Man you really are from Smallville. It's an eighties movie with Michael J. Fox…" Still he gave her a blank look. She sighed "I'll rent it for you"

"Whatever" He continued. "The point is somehow Jor-El sent me though time back thirty years ago. I was in Smallville getting on a bus to Metropolis. I know I was in the past because I saw an old Daily Planet headline where Lex Luthor was running for State Senator. Then some girl was yelling at the bus driver and when I looked to see who she was I realized…it was my Mother"

"You're Mother?" Abby repeated obviously shocked and confused

"Yeah…only she was younger. Maybe eighteen? She got on the bus and then it swerved slightly and she fell on top of one of the passengers. When he stood up I recognized him. It was Clark Kent…my Dad." JP said hardly believing it himself

"Then what happened?" Abby asked, completely riveted

"I just slouched down in my chair and listened to their conversation. He was distraught about breaking up with his girlfriend…Lana…and how his Father wanted him to fulfill his destiny. That's when she told him that she thought he should save the world. Then the bus stopped because there was some kind of chemical spill and then he was gone. That's when I found myself back in the Fortress. It happened so fast…and its hazy…I thought it was a dream at first but now I'm sure it was real. They were real" JP said with pain in his voice

Abby just stared at him, her face growing pale.

"The fact that you speechless doesn't strike me as a good thing…you ok?" he asked

"Yeah…it's just…" Then she began to dig through her box of research until she found a red book. She looked at him and said "I was going to give this to you, it's just you've been so busy with the justice league I was waiting for the right time. It's your Mother's journal. It was in the box Oliver gave me" She said handing him the book delicately. "I know it's in bad taste to read people's private thoughts but I had to see if there was anything in it that could help us solve her murder and maybe help lead us to Clark."

"Did you find anything?" JP asked hopefully

Abby shook her head. "No. It doesn't give away any private details about her life or Clark. I'm sure it was because she wouldn't want any of that information falling into the wrong hands. It's mainly just her thoughts, ideas for stories and ramblings about her favorite songs and movies, typical girl stuff. But when you told me about the bus…well just read for yourself. It's the very first entry"

JP's hands were shaking as he opened the journal to the first page and began to read his Mother's words.

_Dear Diary._

_No that's lame._

_Dearest Journal._

_You're ridiculous Lane. _

_Well it was my little cousin's bright idea to start writing in one of these things. Apparently it's supposed to be therapeutic or something. Personally I think she's been watching too much Oprah. But whatever, maybe one day when I'm rich and incredibly famous this book will be worth something. Though the way my life is going lately it may be a while before that happens. I finally did it, moved to Metropolis and nearly giving the General a heart attack in the process. I'm eighteen and he knew I wasn't going to hop from military station to station with him indefinitely, but I know it was hard to let his little girl go. Especially to go live in a cockroach invested apartment in a city whose crime rate is starting to make Al Capone look tame. Not to mention my psycho roommate. Some annoying blonde girl named Katherine Grant who is insisting I call her Kat. The girl is like sunshine on crack. Then when I told her I planned on applying for an internship with the Daily Planet she decided she would too. If she thinks she has a chance at taking my spot she's got another thing coming to her. The internship, just another thing The General can complain about. I gave up college for a shot at it and it's completely up in the air. Not to mention completely unpaid. Right now my only source of income is some hideous freelance articles I've been writing for the Inquisitor. Not some of my proudest work but hey it's something at least. I just know that someday all of this is going to be worth it. I'm going to have the headline of the century, as soon as I find my story. I just really need that story to come flying in soon if I'm going to keep my sanity. _

_It's funny I keep thinking about my bus ride to Metropolis. There was this farmboy on the bus who was so completely lost. At first I felt sorry for him but now I understand. It's hard to know you have a destiny that you feel is so much greater then yourself and no matter what you do you may not live up to it. Of course this guy's destiny probably won't surpass prize pig at the county fair, but still I understood where he was coming from. I can't help wonder whatever happened to him. It was super strange the way he just left the bus the way he did. He was a total freak show. Ok he was a tall dark and dreamy freak show but that's beside the point. I know I'll probably never see him again but there was just something about him that I can't put my finger on. I just know something changed, like for some reason we were just supposed to meet. Sometimes it's those small moments that answer a lot of questions._

_Wow now I'm starting to sound crazy. But maybe my cousin was right about this journal stuff…I do feel a lot better. _

JP re-read it twice just to make sure it sank in. He couldn't believe his experience with his parents was written down on paper like that. It made it actually seem real. Then he noticed something else on the page. A symbol on the corner, it looked strangely familiar.

"What?" Abby asked noticing his concentration.

"This symbol…I know it" he said pointing to the bottom of the page.

"There are several symbols that look similar throughout the journal…I just thought they were doodles." Abby said curiously.

JP began to skim though the journal, writing down the symbols as he went. Once they were all on paper he took a closer look. "I think they are Kryptonian" JP told her.

"You can read Kryptonian now?" Abby asked surprised.

"I don't know…it's like I can read it but what I'm reading doesn't make sense."

"What does it say?"

He began to concentrate harder trying to find meaning to the familiar symbols. "It's kind of unclear but I think it says…seek out the watchtower"

"Watchtower? What does that mean?" Abby asked

"I have no idea" JP replied honestly.

Just as Abby was about to open her mouth to reply the ground began to shake wildly. Glass began to fall and JP told Abby to get down as he covered her like a shield. Once the shaking finally stopped he helped her off the ground.

"Are you ok? " His voice was filled with concern.

"I think so. Just another freak earthquake" she replied.

Then the door burst open as Hawkman, Green Lantern and Bart-Yet-to-be-named came crashing through the door with a tall man in a golden helmet slouched between them.

"Get him to the couch" shouted Hawkman as they carried him to the Kent living room

"What happened?" JP asked.

"A boulder hit him during the quake; I tried to get to him in but my foot got caught and I slipped" Bart replied obviously distraught.

"It's not your fault. Doctor Fate told you to stay away." Said Green Lantern

"Doctor Who?" Abby said remembering the name.

"Let's get the helmet off of him" said Hawkman.

Abby watched as Green Lantern removed the strange helmet. She gasped when she saw the man inside. "Kent? Kent Nelson? I know him…he gave me a ride here. He's Doctor Fate?"

"Abby Olsen?" said the weak voice of Kent Nelson.

Abby went over to the old man and touched his face. "Yeah I'm right here. I was hoping we would find each other again. You were right about so much."

Kent smiled. "Fate is so very fickle…but in the end she always knows what she wants. I finally know my own fate, and I am relieved. I have wanted for so long to be free of her burden."

"Don't talk like that" said Hawkman. "You are going to be just fine"

"Oh my friend…I am fine. This is not a moment of sadness. I am finally to be with my family again, my wife and my son. Fate took them too early and now I will see them again." He then turned back to Abby and stoked her hair gently. "I do not have much time, but there is something you need to know"

"What is it?" she asked

"He is not going to be happy, and he will try and stop you but you must find the strength to carry it through"

Abby looked at him confused and squeezed his hand "I don't know what you're talking about, carry what though?"

Kent Nelson squeezed her hand back "When the time comes…you have to let go. Abby, you have to fall"

_A/N_

_Ok I know people keep dying but promise Doctor Fate is the last one for a long while. And at least I made him happy about. Haha ok that's a lame excuse but whatever…my story : )_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter…sorry it's a bit shorter then some. Please stay tuned because more and more will be revealed slowly but surely. PLEASE review! Thanks for reading!_


	18. Chapter 18

JP watched the exchange between Kent Nelson and Abby with extreme curiosity. What could he possibly mean by telling her she had to fall? He was about to try and question further when he saw the tears erupt from Abby's stormy grey eyes. Then he knew Kent was gone.

He saw the anguish start to tremble through her body and his protective instinct kicked in as he rushed over to comfort her. He was surprised when she allowed him to wrap his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest. She wasn't the type to let her guard down, he knew that. She felt so small and vulnerable and he wished he could somehow take all of her pain away. But looking at the distraught faces of his hero friends around him JP knew there was nothing he could do or say to make any of it ok. So many people were dying and he couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. They were all fighting for him, for their belief that he was somehow the prophesized savior of them all.

For a moment he wondered if this is what it had been like for his Father. To feel the weight of the world on your shoulders but having no clue how to carry it. He wanted so desperately to know what to do, to know how to make the right decision but he just didn't. He felt lost.

Abby broke away from his arms and looked up as his face, her eyes scanning his features. It was if she could sense his inner turmoil because she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She then walked over to comfort Bart who had is face buried in his hands.

They were soon joined by Martha and Jimmy coming down the stairs as well as Dinah Lance. They all leaned in to pay their last respects to Doctor Fate as Hawkman and Green Lantern removed his body from the couch and took him away. A few minutes later Riley Ross came barging through the door, followed by her parents Pete and Lana and also John Jones. Riley made a beeline for JP and threw her arms around his neck. He took in her familiar sent and gripped her tightly, relieved she was alright. She whispered in his ear "I just saw Hawkman and Green Lantern, I'm so sorry about Kent." She then looked him square in the eye and said "It wasn't your fault JP." He hugged her again; Riley always knew what to say to him.

Abby looked over at JP and Riley's loving embrace and jealousy sliced through her insides like a knife. She tried to shake it off. After everything that had just happened, it seemed juvenile to dwell on something so silly. Still, as she watched him grip Riley tighter she couldn't help but feel the lump forming in the back of her throat.

"I feel your pain Ace" said a soft voice beside her.

She looked at Bart Allen's still slightly tear stained face as his puppy dog eyes gazed longingly at Riley Ross. She laughed despite herself and kissed her funny little speedster's cheek. They were both doomed.

Suddenly a loud bang broke everyone's silence as Martha Kent cried out "Jimmy!"

Jimmy Olsen had slammed his fist straight into the Kent living room wall. "I'm sorry Martha" he said almost in a daze

Martha grabbed his hand. "Your bleeding let me get you a bandage"

"I'm fine Martha" Jimmy replied

"You're not fine you're bleeding…here I'll get some gauze…"

"I said I'm fine!" Jimmy shouted angrily

Everyone stared at him stunned. Jimmy Olsen never raised his voice to anybody, much less to Martha Kent one of the nicest people on the planet. Jimmy looked at everyone's surprised faces then back at Martha and his face fell. "I'm sorry Martha…I just….I can't stand this"

Martha touched his face gently. "It's ok Jimmy, I think we all feel like punching a few walls right about now"

"We've lost so many of us…I…I…just don't understand. How is this all happening?" Jimmy asked his voice thick with unshed tears.

John Jones replied "There is no answer that could provide any comfort to you Jimmy, what is just is and we cannot change this destiny that has always been written."

Dinah Lance interrupted "Enough with the whole alien this is our destiny crap! I'm sick of it. What we need is a plan…what we need is to fight"

"What we need is Clark" Lana said softly.

"Well Clark's gone!" Dinah shouted.

Pete Ross put his arm around his wife who started to tremble slightly. "Was that really necessary Dinah?"

Dinah sighed. "Yes. Maybe it was. Look I'm sorry but it's time we stop tip toeing around the subject. We keep pretending that he's somehow going to just walk in the door instead of facing the truth. I loved Clark just as much as anyone but it's been twenty years. It's time we start thinking for ourselves and accept the fact that Lois and Clark…there gone and not coming back"

Everyone was silent. JP took in Dinah's words and looked at the faces around him. Despite the fact that this group of people had fought some of the most intense battles imaginable right now they all looked lost, scared and utterly defeated. This couldn't have been what his parents would have wanted. JP may not have known his parents but he was part of them and he knew deep down that they would have never given up. They would have done everything in their power to make sure this team did everything possible to fight.

This wasn't just a team this was the Justice League.

What they stood for was so much more than just one man with a red and blue cape. They stood for hope. And nothing, no matter how evil and how powerful was ever going to take that away.

"Dinah's right" JP said as everyone turned to look at him. "We can't keep stalling and wait for the answer to come. We have to go out and find it. The more we continue to act like this is a hopeless cause the more hopeless it's going to become. The World is still here which means we haven't lost this thing yet."

JP's eyes met Abby's and as though she could read his mind she gave him a slight nod. JP sighed "I know you all are expecting me to be some kind of savior but the truth is I don't even know what that means" JP's eyes slowly dropped to the floor as he said "I'm never going to be him. I know that's what you all want but I just can't be Superman. I don't know how. But there is one thing I do know how to be and that's a Kent"

JP looked over at Martha and smiled. "Being a Kent means never giving up and never accepting defeat. So I'm not going to, and neither should any of you"

Abby stared at the young super hero and a chill ran down her spine. Maybe he didn't see it but she certainly did. He didn't have the tights or the cape, heck he couldn't even fly but he was every bit a Superman. In that moment she felt her whole life change because it was in that moment she felt her life had purpose. It was a purpose beyond the MET U Gazette, the Daily Planet even beyond solving the mystery of Lois and Clark. She now had something to believe in, and what she believed in was him. She knew she was doomed to follow this farm boy till the ends of the earth.

Martha went over and hugged her grandson as Jimmy said "I think I heard some Lane blood in that speech as well."

"The dude's right" said Bart. "I may also be a newbie to this super stuff but I'm ready to kick some hope eating monster's ass"

"Me too" said Riley Ross

Pete Ross put his arms around his wife and daughter as Lana said "what's one more apocalypse?"

Dinah laughed and said "piece of cake"

"I prefer cookies, cake doesn't settle well for Martians" said John Jones's with his famous friendly smile.

Abby looked back at JP and said "So what now Skywalker?"

"Uh?" JP responded

Abby rolled her eyes. "You got the gang fired up. Now what's the plan?"

JP smiled sheepishly. "I hadn't really gotten that far yet. Got any ideas?"

"Well first things first I think we need to find out about this whole watchtower thing. I think it was in Lois's journal for a reason." Abby said

"Wait what did you just say?" asked Dinah

"Watchtower. We found some Kryptonian symbols in Lois's old journal saying something about seeking out the Watchtower? It may be a dead end and have nothing to do with any of this but something in my guts telling me not to disregard it. Do you have any idea what it could mean?" Abby asked.

Dinah, Martha, Jimmy and John all exchanged nervous glances.

"What?" JP asked. "Do you guys know anything about watchtower?"

"It used to be our headquarters of sorts, it was the hub of all of information and research, but we shut it down when Clark disappeared. It hasn't been active in twenty years" said Dinah

"So let's fire it back up" said Abby "We need all the resources we can get.

Dinah hesitated. "It's not that simple…Oliver…well he has pretty strict rules about opening it up again."

Abby rolled her eyes again. "OK seriously who even made the green bean the so called leader? I've been here almost two weeks and I haven't seen so much as a trace of him. You would think the end of the world and all would at least merit a visit"

"I can't say I disagree. I think he seriously needs to rethink his social skills" said JP

"Honey it's a lot more complicated than that" Martha said "Oliver's ways may seem slightly unconventional but trust me when I say he does all of it for a reason. He was your Father's closest friend and ally, and Clark trusted him enough to put him in charge. We all did"

"Maybe that's true Grandma but right now we can't afford to not be a team. Oliver has been leading from the shadows for too long with no explanation as to why. Why did he bring Abby into this? Why hasn't he said anything about my powers? Time is no longer a luxury; we have to figure this out now." JP said matter of fact

"He's right Martha" said Jimmy "As much as we all want to trust Oliver's judgment maybe it's time to accept he's not thinking about things as clearly as he should. It's time to put the past in the past, starting with Watchtower"

Bart looked over to JP "So what next?"

JP looked at everyone staring at him. He hadn't thought much past his speech when it came to this leadership gig. Still he made his bed so it was time to lie in it. "Ok Dinah and John I want you to find Carter and Hal. I'm going to need you guys to help get the gang together. Riley, Abby, Mr. and Mrs. Ross, and Grandma I need you to stay here for now, Jimmy can you watch over them?"

"Of course" said Jimmy

"Bart I need you to come with me" said JP

"Sweet! I'm up for some adventure!" exclaimed Bart

"Wait. Hold it. If you seriously think I'm staying here in cow country while you go to Metropolis you have got another thing coming to you. I'm going" proclaimed Abby

"Me too" said Riley. "I'm not leaving you."

JP sighed "I'm sorry but it's too dangerous. The world is chaos and it's much safer for you to stay here. I don't know what I'm walking into and don't know if I can protect you."

Abby laughed. "I think we have both proved valuable enough to walk into the line of fire. Besides, we may not have bullet proof skin or sonic speed but when it comes to brain power we have it in spades. Face it Kent you need us. There is no way that hick brain of yours is going to figure this out on your own. Especially not with only shady speedster here for a side kick"

"Hey!" Bart exclaimed

JP looked at the two determined women's faces and he knew he had lost. He did need them. "Fine, first thing in the morning we go to Metropolis."

"And how exactly are we going to get there?" Abby asked "The busses are closed due to the earthquakes remember?"

JP and Bart exchanged an amused glance. Then JP looked at Abby and said "So Olsen, you don't happen to get motion sickness do you?"

_A/N_

_I know this is a super short chapter but it's the Segway into the next chapter which will have a lot going on. It's in the works so I promise to post it soon. Again sorry for any major grammar stuff, I know I should get a Beta. Please review!_


	19. Chapter 19

The red haired receptionist was enjoying her usual Wednesday routine. This included painting her nails, catching up on the latest gossip in _People _magazine and making long distance calls to both her Mother and Sister on the Company phone. This was because Wednesday was the day she had her shift at Queen Industry's Metropolis downtown location. The building had been practically abandoned for years and no business ever went on there. It's always been a big mystery to everyone in the Company as to why Oliver Queen kept it open and insisted it be staffed with a receptionist and cleaning crew for security purposes. Yet no one ever questioned it. After all who would question Oliver Queen? Sure his ways were slightly off color but he was still one of the most powerful men on the planet. Not to mention one of the most gorgeous. He may have aged since his days gallivanting around the city in green leather but he was still capable of turning any woman's head.

"So he was like totally cute and he's definitely going to call I think. I mean we totally had a moment you know?" the receptionist gabbed to her sister while painting her nails ruby red. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you! You'll never guess what Tammy was wearing at the party; I mean it was beyond slutty…"

"Eh Hem" a throat cleared interrupting the receptionist's conversation. She looked up and her eyes practically bulged out of her sockets. Standing before her was none other than Oliver Queen himself. "Oh my god!" she practically shrieked. "Maria I have to go…yes I have to go now! Bye" she said as she hung up the phone.

"Please don't let me interrupt. I'm just dying to know about Tammy's outfit. It sounds absolutely scandalous." Oliver Queen said with a smirk

The receptionist blushed from head to toe. "Mr. Queen! What a surprise to see you. No one mentioned to me that you would be coming in today"

"Well that's one of the perks of being the CEO; I don't usually need to ask for permission" he said in his famous light and sarcastic tone.

The receptionist blushed again. "Right of course. What can I do for you today? Will you be working in the conference room?"

"Actually no, I have other business to attend to today. I will be requiring use of the top floor" he replied

"The restricted area? But no one's been up there in almost twenty years" the receptionist gawked

"Then I figure some spring cleaning is long overdue" He said jokingly "Oh and I am expecting some guests so please alert me when they have arrived"

"How do I call up to you? The phone line is restricted" she asked

He grabbed a pen and notepad from her desk and scribbled on it before handing it back to her. "This is my pass code; it will require you to punch it in when you call up to me. It is also the code for the elevator. Do not under any circumstances allow anyone to come up unless you have received my expressed permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir, of course" she said

"Thank you…oh and next time how about using your cell phone for personal calls" he said as he shot her a wink and walked towards the elevator.

The receptionist let out a sigh of relief as he boarded the elevator. She looked down at the piece of paper he had given her. On it he had scrawled the word _CHLOE._

OoOoO

The elevator doors opened and revealed a large double door. Oliver walked towards it and pressed the green button on the side panel and a red light came down scanning his retina.

"_Green. Arrow." _said a woman's computerized voice.

The doors opened automatically and Oliver walked hesitantly inside. He flipped on the junction box and he was hit with a wave of fluorescent lights as the room came to life. He was filled with overwhelming nostalgia as he took in the place; it was exactly how he remembered it. The large computer screens were covered with tarps and the place had more than collected its fair share of dust but still too Oliver it looked as though not a day had past.

How much time had he spent in this room? Countless hours of strategizing with his fellow heroes on how to save the world from the big bad, but also more importantly the times filled with laughter and friendship. He looked at the couch in the corner with a TV and a Nintendo 64 and he chuckled to himself remembering the many Super Mario Kart tournaments with the gang. Clark may have been a man of extraordinary skills and talents but he absolutely sucked at Super Mario Kart. Lois always kicked all their asses in the tournament which was quite annoying to the fragile egos of super heroes.

He looked at the dining table on the other side and remembered the disastrous Thanksgiving when Victor and AC cooked. Unfortunately their super skills did not extend to the kitchen and after several small cooking fires had been put out the gang ended up feasting on Chinese take-out instead.

Watchtower had always been so much more than just a headquarters it was also a home. It was a place where there were no secret identities and everyone could be themselves. It was hard remembering the good times. It made it harder to realize the reality of his current lonesome existence.

He then noticed a green leather jacket swung on the back of a chair. He stood still and gazed at it for a moment then his heart skipped a beat. He would have recognized that jacket anywhere. He had always loved the way she looked in it; green leather was his thing after all. He grabbed the jacket and without thinking he put it up to his nose and inhaled.

_Chloe. _He thought to himself. He knew coming back here would remind him of her, after all Chloe was the heart and soul of watchtower. He just hadn't expected it to hurt so much. He had tried to convince himself that he had moved on but he knew deep down that he never would.

Chloe was and always would be the love of his life.

Love had never come very easily to Oliver. He had once thought he loved Tess but he hadn't been ready to be the man she needed. It still tore Oliver up inside when he remembered how badly he had managed to hurt her. Then of course there was Lois. Of course he had fallen in love with her, what man wouldn't? But it hadn't taken them both long to realize the love they shared was a kindred friendship, not a earth shattering romance.

But with Chloe love just came easy, almost like breathing. It was a love that may not have been a star crossed written in the stars epic like Lois and Clark, but it was real and deeply human. They understood each other in ways that no one else ever. They both wanted so much to help save the world and bring justice to wrong doings. The fact that neither of them actually had super powers didn't stop them, in fact it just made them fight harder. His love for her had come gradually. It started as a mutual respect which turned into friendship and then one day, while standing in this very room giving her an archery lesson it turned it into so much more.

Then he lost her.

"Mr. Queen?" the voice of the receptionist echoed in the walls, interrupting Oliver's angst. "I have a Mia Dreaden here requesting access"

Oliver smiled to himself and picked up the phone. "Send her up. Advise her that her personal password is still active"

A few moments later he heard the computerized voice say _"Speedy."_

Mia entered and let a low whistle. "Wow talk about blast from the past"

She walked over to Oliver and they shared a long embrace. "I've missed you kid" Oliver said. Mia was now in her late thirties and clearly no longer a kid but too Oliver she would always be the brave fourteen year old girl he had found on the streets of Metropolis. He had taken her into his home and even legally adopted her when she turned sixteen. She was much more than just his sidekick she was his family.

"Likewise Archer." Mia said softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it to Star City for a visit last month"

"It's ok. I'm glad you were able to go to Gotham for Dick's funeral. I know how much Bruce needed it. You know I would have gone too if I could have" Oliver said sadly

Mia looked into his sad brown eyes; she hated seeing him bring so much guilt upon himself. "I know" she said giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "So, JP's on his way?"

"According to Dinah, she gave me the heads up last night that he was planning on coming this morning with Bart, Riley and Abby"

"Where did you find that Bart kid anyway?" asked Mia

Oliver laughed. "I read about a slew of pickpocketing incidents in Metropolis and hunted him down. He's a good kid, though slightly misguided."

"Carter thinks he's a pain in the ass" replied Mia

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Carter's a pain in the ass. I swear the guy gets grouchier by the day"

Mia laughed. Carter and Oliver had always had a…complicated relationship.

"So what about Abby?" Mia asked. "Not gonna lie it would have been nice for a heads up on her boss. Why would you get her involved by sending her that box?"

Oliver sighed. "I'm not sure yet. It's a bit…complicated. I just know Doctor Fate was right, she is important. I'm just not entirely sure why."

Tears began to glisten in Mia's eyes at the mention of Doctor Fate. "I can't believe Kent's gone. I can't believe any of them are gone. We've lost so many Ollie, it just isn't fair"

"I know" said Oliver as he put his arm around her shoulder. "But somehow we are going to figure this out. I know we haven't exactly been much of a team in a while but we are not going to lose this War, not on my watch"

Mia looked at her mentor and her mouth grew dry, she didn't want to bring it up but she knew she had too. "You know you have to call her Ollie. There is no way we can be a team again without her"

Oliver sighed. "I know. I was just building up the nerve before you got here"

Mia sighed and handed him her phone. "Now is as good of time as any"

He knew she was right. He took the phone from Mia as she nodded in encouragement. He began to dial as his heart pounded hard in his chest.

"Hi Mia!" said a cheery female voice on the other end of the phone.

The familiar voice cut through his insides and for a moment he couldn't breathe.

"Mia?" the voice questioned.

Oliver gulped. "No…it's me."

The other end of the phone was silent for a long moment. "Oliver?" The voice said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah"

"Is everything ok? Conner is he…"

"Conner's fine. But…it's time. JP is coming here now and I…uh…we…need you at Watchtower."

The phone was silent again for a moment. "I don't know Oliver. I'm not sure if I can leave Gotham right now…he needs me"

Oliver winced. "Bruce is going to understand. This is bigger than anything else going on right now. You knew this was coming. We can't do it without you" Oliver's voice got quiet. "I can't do it without you"

There was another long silence before the voice responded. "Ok. I'll be there soon"

"Do you need me to send a jet?"

"No, I can take Bruce's."

Oliver winced again at the way she said his name. "Right of course. Well then I guess I will see you soon then"

"Yeah…see you soon"

Oliver's voice grew quiet again. "Thanks…Chloe"

_A/N_

_Sorry for another short Segway chapter but I promise all the big stuff is coming. But hey Chloe's alive! The next chapter will reveal more about where the heck she's been this whole time! PLEASE review! _


	20. Chapter 20

Chloe Sullivan's hands trembled as she hung up the phone.

Chloe was a grown, mature woman who had faced the big, bad and the ugly for as long as she could remember. Yet whenever it came to Oliver Queen she somehow retorted back to a love sick twenty-three year old girl. It frustrated her to no end that he still had such a strong effect on her.

Of course there were still many harsh feelings and blame that inevitably comes with a relationship as complex as her and Oliver's. In order to protect herself Chloe trained her mind to only remember the bad times instead of the good, it was the easiest way to deny how much she still truly loved him. Though it may have been the simplest decision it was the hardest to deal with because it left her with empty bitterness in her heart.

She frowned despite herself. The lines between the two of them had become so blurred that she could hardly remember who even carried the blame. She supposed it was both of their faults in the end.

Chloe sighed and shook it off. What was past is past and she certainly didn't have time to dwell on her sordid soap opera with Oliver Queen, not when there was so much work to be done. Though it had been a shock to hear Oliver's voice it wasn't exactly an unexpected phone call, Chloe had seen it coming for weeks now. The world was becoming more and more chaotic as people began to lose more and more hope. Crime in Gotham had sky rocketed out of control and no one seemed to even notice or care. She still did what she could, though things had become handicapped with the loss of Robin and Batman. Of course Bruce tried to help; it was Chloe who stopped him for his own health. He had massive arthritis in all of his joints hindering his movements greatly, not to mention the small heart attack he suffered a few months back. Still, Bruce was a very stubborn man and tried everything he could to remain in the fight. The hardest thing for Bruce Wayne to admit to himself was the fact that no matter how many super toys he possessed in the end he was just a human. Bruce lived life hard and fast for far too long and his body simply couldn't keep up with his conviction and passion for justice. Though Bruce Wayne may have never had the super human strength he had always had a superhero heart.

It was this very trait of Bruce's that had drawn Chloe to him in the first place.

oOoOo

Chloe had found her way to Gotham right after Clark's battle with the Kandorians. She had sacrificed everything, including her whole identity in order to save Oliver from the Suicide Squad. Thinking back it was perhaps a rather desperate move but it was the only way she could think of to handle it. Chloe had always had a bad habit of jumping in head first without thinking of the consequences. In this case she had managed to alienate herself from everyone she had ever cared about, including the man she loved. She knew how agonizing it must have been for Oliver, not knowing where she was or if she was even alive but it was something Chloe knew she had to do and would never regret it. Like almost every other decision she had made since she was twelve she had done it to protect her best friend. Clark was never going to admit it but he needed her to step back, Chloe had become a crutch that was hindering his ability to reach his true potential, it was an unspoken truth between them that began to tarnish their friendship. Things between Chloe and Clark had become so jaded and full of mistrust that they hardly recognized each other anymore. The two of them used to be so in sync it was scary. Their bond was so much deeper then friendship, they were like twin souls cut from the same tree of destiny. However, over the past year things had somehow managed to fall off track and they weren't the same sidekick and hero they had once been. Chloe needed Clark as much as Clark needed her but they both needed to learn how to fly solo, no matter how scary it was.

It was Chloe's third night in Gotham. She had just finished infiltrating Rick Flagg's technical high jacking system in order to get him off General Sam Lane's tail. Even though she was far away from Watchtower she still kept an eye on everything via computer. Big Sister was always watching. She had just finished watching some Daily Planet footage that her computer picked up and it made her fairly distraught. Clark had managed to find his way to the Daily Planet a couple years earlier where he met her cousin Lois Lane officially. Chloe had no idea the two of them had met before years earlier on a bus ride to Metropolis, she remembered Lois mentioning the mysterious stranger once but the facts never clicked into gear. She had been watching a lot of computer feed on the two of them and she could see them falling for each other more and more as each day past. They were like a yin and yang, complete opposites that somehow needed the other to function properly. Chloe didn't know why it bothered her so much, she certainly no longer had naughty feelings for Clark but she also didn't like the feeling of being replaced as Clark's side kick. It didn't help that she missed Oliver so much that she could barely breathe. Still, she was the one who decided to leave so Chloe knew she had no right to feel sorry for herself.

She found a seedy Gotham Bar and decided to drown her sorrows in a dirty martini. Chloe had never actually had a dirty martini but something about the drink screamed poetic justice. She brought the frosty glass up to her lips and took a large gulp. The taste was strong and bitter and not very pleasant and she couldn't help but spit and sputter and let out a gigantic "bleh!"

She then heard the sound of a deep chuckle beside her. Curious, Chloe glanced over at the stool next to hers to find the source of her humiliation. He was probably in his early thirties and though he was sitting down she could tell he was tall, probably over six feet and he was definitely handsome. With dark brown hair and mysterious gray eyes he was the epitome of every girl's rebel without a cause fantasy. Upon closer examination Chloe was slapped with an odd feeling of familiarity; she knew she had seen the man before only she couldn't quite place him.

"I take it you're not much of a gin drinker?" said the mystery man.

"You found me out. I admit my taste in alcohol hasn't matured much past the occasional wine cooler back in college" Chloe admitted.

The stranger laughed again. "You make it sound like such a long time ago. You don't even look much older than a teenager…how old are you anyway?"

Chloe narrowed her eyebrows and said defensively "how old are you…fifty?"

"Touché" he said with a gleam in his eye. "I didn't ask to offend you, it's simply an observation. You see in order for a person to appreciate gin they have to have a certain amount of life experience"

"And how do you figure that?" Chloe asked curiously

"Simple. Gin comes from juniper berries which only thrive in particularly harsh environments. Most berries will wilt and die if their environment changes or is disturbed, but not juniper berries. The more things change the more they adapt to their surroundings and so does their flavor. Sometimes the flavor is bitter, sometimes it's sweet, but no matter what it is always different."

"I'm not quite sure I follow" Chloe said as he stared deeply into her eyes

"It takes time for a person to develop and change. Some don't like their environments to be disturbed while others will thrive and grow with the change. Only a person who has truly lived and experienced life and hardship can understand why something so bitter can taste so sweet"

The last phrase rolled off his tongue like silk and Chloe felt a shutter run through her spine. The man was unnervingly sexy.

She took in his mysterious features and found herself unable to resist playing back. A slow seductive smile spread across her face as she said "you're very…dark… aren't you?"

The mysterious stranger chuckled. "Dark as night"

"I have to say though; I don't buy your theory." Chloe said teasingly

He raised his eyebrows curiously "Is that so? Now why would you say that?"

"Well I may be young but I have certainly had my fair share of hardship and life experience, yet this drink still tastes bitter to me" Chloe said matter of fact

The man contemplated for a moment. "Are you sure you've experienced real hardship?"

Chloe almost laughed despite herself. Of course she had. She had fought monsters, Luthor's, aliens and everything else in between. Her life was a constant roller coaster ride full of keeping secrets and trying to stay one step ahead of everything. Not to mention the constant fear she was losing herself completely in the process.

"Trust me" Chloe said with a sigh "I have"

The stranger took in the young woman in front of him; she looked as though she was carrying the whole weight of the world on her shoulders. Her sunny blonde curls and bright eyes made her look so sweet and innocent, yet the more he looked the more he realized there was sadness and a darkness that resigned deep beneath the surface. He recognized in her something he recognized in himself…loneliness.

"I believe you." He said with sadness in his tone

There was silence for a moment as an understanding passed between the two lost souls.

Chloe laughed "then why don't I like gin?"

"Perhaps you have had plenty of hardship, but maybe not the right kind" he replied

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked curiously

"Well, have you ever had your heart broken?"

"Of course" Chloe said

"I'm not talking about a teenage crush resulting in cheesy poetry. I'm talking about a love so earth shattering that you can't put one foot in front of the other without stumbling, a love that once gone the world as you know it simply stops existing."

Chloe took in the intensity of his words. She had once thought she felt that love for Clark; only in reality it had been nothing more than a teenage infatuation. No one could really blame her, after all Clark was practically a God with the looks to match. She didn't doubt that Clark loved her; she knew he did; only it wasn't the same romantic love Chloe had for him. Every gaze and every smile that he had reserved strictly for Lana had broken Chloe's heart a little more every day. Then when Clark and Lana finally ended things and Chloe had her shot she was too scared to make the leap. Maybe she had been scared of rejection or maybe she understood deep down that it wasn't meant to be. She didn't really know the answer. The only thing she knew was that her love for Clark had become a piece of her identity more than an actual feeling. If Chloe wasn't Clark's lovesick best friend/quirky sidekick then who was she?

Then when Oliver came along Chloe wasn't even sure how to approach the situation. At first he had just been Lois's dreamy but very off limits boyfriend, then he became the mysterious vigilante Green Arrow. Before long he had become her boss and ally, then someone she respected and finally above all he became her friend. Of course she started to feel the heat whenever he was close and the feel of her heart beating faster than a marathon runner whenever his hand happened to brush hers. Still, she knew it had to be just a one sided attraction; there was no way someone like Oliver Queen was going to want someone as unimpressive as Chloe Sullivan. Oh sure she was smart as a whip and had been known to have a cunning sense of humor, but Oliver dated women like Tess Mercer and Lois Lane. Women who were strong, direct and annoyingly tall, women nothing like Chloe. Then the night Oliver kissed her at Watchtower Chloe's already crazed universe became even crazier. It didn't take her long to fall hard and fast for him but she also knew she couldn't let him know it because he had the ability to break her heart beyond repair. So she kept her heart at a distance, insisting that she and Oliver were just having fun with no strings or complications.

Chloe sighed. "I don't know" she admitted to the stranger.

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't know what?"

"I don't know if my heart has been broken like that."

"Trust me, you would know." He replied.

"No it's not like that. I don't know because I've never given it a chance. I've left so much behind that I feel like I've lost everything. Lately I've become so numb that I'm not even sure I have a heart to break." she said as her eyes began to well up with tears. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to unload like that on a complete stranger"

"Don't mention it. Everyone needs to unload every now again, even people as dark as me" he said

She laughed slightly. "Still I don't know you"

"Yeah you don't know me but if it's any constellation I think you're wrong. You definitely have a heart, because it's the people with the biggest hearts that are most afraid of having them broken." He said with sadness in his voice

"Maybe I don't know you, but I have a feeling you should also be turning those words on yourself as well." She said matter of fact

"Perhaps you're right, but in the end I think it's too late for someone like me. You see I belong in this dark dingy bar with all the other lost souls, but you on the other hand just don't seem like the type to give up on life so easily. So can I ask you why it is that you have seemed to have thrown in the towel?"

"I wouldn't exactly say I've thrown in the towel" Chloe said

"All I know is that this isn't the kind of place someone goes too unless they had nowhere else to go" the stranger replied

Chloe sighed. "I'm not sure how I ended up here. I thought leaving Metropolis was the only way to save the people I care about. At least that's what I told myself, only lately I'm starting to feel like I ran away."

"May I ask what you were running away from?"

"I think it's a complicated question"

"Maybe the question isn't what you were running away from but rather who."

Chloe laughed "Am I that obvious?"

"Well I've always had good intuition" He contemplated for a moment before asking "Do you love him?"

"Love who?"

"This who that your running away from"

The question suddenly knocked the wind out of Chloe. She thought about the moment when Oliver was accessing the new Queen satellite he had acquired for Watchtower and the two of them were keeping the mission alive via walkie talkie. Then suddenly he found himself surrounded by Kandorians, or at least that's what Chloe thought. In the chaos he told Chloe that he loved her, it was the first time he had ever said those words to her. Of course Chloe would have preferred hearing the words over a romantic moonlit walk instead of before a hybrid alien clone attack but Chloe never had that kind of luck. Chloe told him she loved him too before she even realized she was saying the words. They just slipped out of her mouth like a waterfall and she knew in that moment it was her heart that did the talking not her head. She wasn't sure how she had allowed it to happen but somehow she had fallen helplessly and unequivocally in love with Oliver Queen. But did he really feel the same way? Sure he had said the words but in all fairness he thought he was going to die. In that moment it didn't really matter, she just knew she had to find a way to save him. She knew she should have told Clark right away when Oliver disappeared but something stopped her. It pained her but she didn't trust Clark to do what needed to be done, if she told him then he may have decided against using the Book of Rao to send the Kandorians home. It wasn't like she wanted Clark to go but she also couldn't be selfish and make him stay when it put the whole world in jeopardy.

Luckily Clark had somehow managed to stay put on Earth as well as banish the Kandorians, yet Chloe still said nothing about Oliver. It didn't take her long to figure out who had captured him; Chloe had been spying on the suicide squad for months. She had foreseen this kind of thing happening to one of their own but she hadn't expected it to be Oliver. Chloe used quick thinking by faking her death with faulty cyanide poisoning, which she knew Clark would figure out was not real, she wanted to disappear but she certainly didn't want her best friend to blame himself for her death. The hard part wasn't arranging the exchange, Rick Flagg caved easily, and the hard part wasn't even erasing her identity, after all Chloe Sullivan had ceased to truly exist for a long time. No the hard part was the moment she felt her shoulder brush up against Oliver's when the exchange was made. Her head was covered but she knew it was Oliver, and she knew she may never see him again.

"Are you still with me?" The stranger asked Chloe

"Yes" Chloe whispered

"It just seemed like your mind went somewhere else" he replied

"No I mean… yes, I love him" she finally relinquished. It felt good to finally say it allowed.

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm not sure he loves me. That's why I really left. Yes it was partly to save him but I think really it was to save myself. Leaving everything behind was easier then thought of one day him leaving me" Chloe said with a new realization

The stranger was quiet for a moment; then he whispered "He loves you"

"How would you know?"

"Because any man would be crazy not too" he said softly

Chloe smiled "You don't even know me"

"Like I said before, I have good intuition. Nothing is ever as hopeless as it seems and if love is real then it will always find a way. You'll find your way back, I promise."

Once again tears sprang to Chloe's eyes. "Thank You" she said

"You're welcome…sorry I didn't even catch your name"

Chloe opened her mouth to answer but stopped herself. She realized she didn't even know the answer. Chloe Sullivan no longer existed, at least not on paper anyway. Though this revelation was terrifying it was also somewhat freeing. Chloe had the opportunity to start fresh and become whoever she wanted to be. Chloe glanced over at the cocktail waitress serving drinks two tables down her nametag read "Barbara".

"My name's Barbara…Barbara…" she glanced over at an old newspaper at the end of bar that was flipped over to an article about Commissioner Gordon's reelection campaign. "Gordon. Barbara Gordon" she said. It probably wouldn't have been Chloe's first choice for a new name but it was the best she could come up with on the spot.

"Well…Barbara Gordon…I have to be going but it was a pleasure. I hope you manage to find whatever it is you've been looking for" he said as he threw down a wad of cash to the bartender.

He started to walk out the door when Chloe shouted "Wait, what's your name?"

The stranger just laughed and threw Chloe a wink. "Night Hank" he called out to the bartender.

"Good night Bruce" said the bartender as the man walked out the door.

Bruce? Chloe thought to herself as he walked out the door. Then suddenly it clicked.

"Bruce Wayne? Was that Bruce Wayne that just walked out?" she asked the bartender.

"The one and only, hard to believe a billionaire is in this place almost every night isn't it?"

"Yeah…weird" Chloe said in a shocked tone.

A short while later Chloe left the bar and started to head back to her very unimpressive motel room. Her head was running a mile a minute. She couldn't believe she had just met Bruce Wayne; the man was richer then Oliver and Lex put together. She couldn't understand why a man like him was sitting all alone in a place like that, much less playing psycho analyst to Chloe's Freudian inspired life. Then suddenly Chloe felt a hand grab her arm from behind her.

"Don't move and give me your purse!" growled a voice from behind.

Chloe let out a sigh of frustration, why did this kind of stuff always happen to her?

"Seriously?" she said. "Look buddy I am so not in the mood to be mugged right now so I highly suggest you move along"

"I'm not playing lady…I'll hurt you if you don't give me the cash!" the mugger growled back

"Well I'm from Smallville, meteor freak capital of the world so I've pretty much seen it all. It's going to take a lot more than an angry mugger to intimidate me" Chloe said.

Then the mugger turned Chloe around to face him. Chloe's eyes turned into the size of saucers as she realized this was no ordinary mugger. He had red eyes, big pointy ears and razor sharp teeth that were more considered fangs then actual molars.

"Uh…ok maybe not" Chloe said nervously

The monstrous looking mugger lunged at her and Chloe started to run. She ran as fast as she could down the dark Gotham alley but the mugger was catching up to her quickly, then she tripped over a trashcan lid and fell to the ground. The creature was soon down on the ground, his mouth salivating. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared herself for his fangs to puncture her throat.

Suddenly out of nowhere Chloe heard the sound of the creature hiss as something crashed into it from above. Chloe opened her eyes to find a man dressed in some kind of black cape get-up punching the creature in the face. He then took out some kind of fancy laser gadget and sent an electric shock right through the creature's side. The ugly mugger fell unconscious to the ground as one last hiss escaped its pointy mouth.

"What in the heck was that thing?" Chloe asked the masked crusader as he extended his hand to help her up off the ground.

"I'm not sure" he said in an abnormally deep voice. "I caught wind of some students at Gotham College messing with some chemicals they shouldn't have. Apparently they created a drug that turns them into some kind of vampire like creature"

"Vampires? Well that's a new one unless you count that weird bat disease my friend Lana caught a sorority house a few years back" Chloe said

"Bat disease?" The man questioned.

"Yeah it's kind of a long story" Then Chloe stepped back to take a look at the man who had saved her and she realized his costume was designed to make him look like a bat. "Though from the looks of things it seems you may have caught some kind of Bat fetish yourself. You're outfit is so dark I could barely see you"

"Dark as night" he replied

A chill of recognition ran through Chloe's spine. "Bruce?" she asked

The Bat froze for a second then grabbed the unconscious creature and ran off quickly into the night, leaving Chloe completely flabbergasted in the alley.

Chloe stood still for a moment watching him go before she began laugh. So apparently there was another bad boy billionaire out there with a thing for tight leather.

The next day Chloe made her way to Wayne Enterprises where the receptionist was giving her a bad attitude.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked Chloe.

"No…not exactly but I really need to see Mr. Wayne" Chloe responded

"Mr. Wayne doesn't have time to see just anybody…he is a very important man you know" the receptionist said defensively.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Look I have no doubt that Mr. Wayne is very busy but I promise not to take up too much of his time. If you can please just inform him that Chol…I mean Barbara Gordon is here to see him I would greatly appreciate it"

The receptionist sighed. "Fine. But I can't guarantee he will see you." She picked up her desk phone and dialed. "Mr. Wayne I am so sorry to bother you, I know how important your time is but I have a Ms. Barbara Gordon here…I told her she needs an appointment but she insists on seeing you. I will be happy to call security if you'd like." She said as she gave Chloe a smug smile. Then the receptionist face fell as she said "Of course Mr. Wayne, I understand." She hung up the phone and gave Chloe a glum look "Mr. Wayne is happy to see you. Please go right on up and his office will be on the right"

Chloe flashed the receptionist her most triumphant grin and said "thank you" as the receptionist continued to pout.

Chloe walked up the grand staircase and turned to the office on her right, if you could even call it an office, Chloe felt more like she was entering the White House. The room was full of oversized couches, a plasma screen, stereo and a full bar and kitchen. It made Watchtower look boring by comparison and Chloe couldn't imagine getting much actual business done in the place.

"Ah, Ms. Gordon, what a surprise to see you again" Bruce said from behind a giant espresso machine. "You simply must try the coffee, it was imported all the way from Italy last week" he said as he handed Chloe a steaming mug.

Chloe inhaled the exquisite aroma and her mouth practically salivated. She tasted the delicious caffeine induced treat and sighed with pleasure. "I'm afraid you've found my weakness Mr. Wayne."

He laughed. "Please call me Bruce. I must say it's a delight to see you again, though I'm surprised you found me…this isn't my main office."

"I know but luckily I was able to track down your home number where your butler was very helpful" Chloe said with an innocent smile

Bruce raised his eyebrow "Alfred? Knew I should never trust the old bastard to be discreet. Not that I'm complaining on getting a visit from a beautiful woman" he said with oozing charm in his voice. "Though I do have to wonder how you got my home number…I'm not exactly listed"

Chloe smiled teasingly again as she said "I'm pretty good with computers"

"Is that right? Well perhaps I should be asking for your resume, Wayne Enterprises is always in the market for someone with technical skills" he said with a grin

"Thanks, but I'm not really in the job market right now" she replied

"I see. Well may I ask what I did to bestow the honor of this visit?" he questioned

"I realized I didn't properly thank you last night, for saving my life and all" Chloe said earnestly

Bruce's shoulders tensed slightly before he retreated back to his easy going charm. "You're very welcome Ms. Gordon, but I hardly think giving you sage advice on your love life merit's that kind of thanks"

"No but I think saving a girl from being a wannabe vampire snack does" Chloe said matter of fact

Bruce laughed. "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about"

"I'm talking about a certain grown man in a bat suit saving me from a mugger with blood sucking tendencies"

Bruce laughed again. "It sounds like you continued sampling the gin after I left"

Chloe just glared at him. "You can deny it all you want but I know exactly what I saw"

"Even if you did see some kind of 'Batman' what could that possibly have to do with me?" Bruce replied with forced nonchalance

"Oh I don't know? Maybe because you are Batman" Chloe replied

Bruce stared at her with wide eyed innocence "That's ridiculous. Why would someone like me spend my nights playing some kind of leather clad vigilante?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Beats me, personally I would have tried to spice up the outfit with a little color, you know accessorize a little" she joked. "Look I'm not here to try and out you, I'm here because I want to help you."

Bruce stared at her for a long moment. "Help me? Help me how exactly?"

"By offering you the chance to join a group full of masked wonders. Look my name isn't really Barbara Gordon, it's Chloe Sullivan and I happen to work with The Blur and Green Arrow, among others, in Metropolis. We are a real team and from what I saw of your skills last night we could definitely use you on our side" Chloe said her voice full of passion

Bruce Wayne snorted arrogantly. "The Blur? That guy just whips around Metropolis not even showing his face. What kind of hero is that? And Green Arrow jut shoots a bow and arrow and wears that tacky outfit, seriously that amount of green is an eye sore"

"Oh because bat ears are so fashion forward?" Chloe replied sarcastically. "Look I know the Blur may seem like he's hiding but trust me he has his reasons. And when he does finally decide to step into the light he is going to be one of the greatest hero's this world has ever seen"

Bruce took in her words. He had never met someone he had that kind of belief in a vigilante before. "You have an awful lot of faith in him"

"He's my best friend. I will always have faith in him, that won't ever change" Chloe said matter of fact

"And Green Arrow? What about him?" Bruce asked

Chloe answered quietly "I believe in him more than anyone"

Bruce stared into her big green eyes. They were filled with so much truth and hope. "I believe you" he responded softly.

"Then you'll join us?" Chloe asked hopefully

"I didn't say that. I'm not exactly the type that plays well with others. Bat's tend to fly solo" he said

Chloe laughed. "Well I hope one day you'll change your mind, and until then just know your secret is safe with me"

"Thanks" Bruce said seriously. "Then I take it you're going back to Metropolis?"

Chloe smiled. "I think it's time I go back where I belong"

Bruce gave Chloe a knowing smile. "He's a lucky man. Don't let him forget it"

"I don't intend to" Chloe said with playful grin. "What about you? Please tell me you are going to stop going to that bar"

"Hey, that's a good place" Bruce said defensively

Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's time to get out into the real world a little Bruce. Use that billionaire charm of yours and take a girl out. Go to dinner, a movie, the circus, anything"

"The circus?" Bruce questioned

"Yeah it's in town and from what I hear that Flying Grayson's act is not to be missed" Chloe said teasingly

"You really are something else Barbara Gordon." Bruce said with a grin

"Actually, I do need your help with something …it's about Barbara Gordon…"

oOoOo

After that day Chloe was no longer Chloe Sullivan, well not on paper anyway. Since Chloe had erased her identity Bruce used his resources to give her a new one. After a few favors and some paper tweaking Chloe became Barbara Gordon officially.

She had a fake birth certificate signed by Bruce's friend Commissioner James Gordon, a fake childhood abroad and even a fake Harvard education. The Commissioner had told the press during his reelection campaign that he and Barbara's mother had a brief affair when he was younger and had not known of his daughter's existence. It was quite the human interest story for the papers, even more so when Barbara Gordon and Oliver Queen announced their elopement.

Barbara Gordon and Oliver Queen became the tabloid golden couple. It had always amused Chloe that the press was so keen on the union between the dashing billionaire and a Harvard educated Commissioners daughter. If only they knew that Barbara Gordon was really an ex-reporter/college dropout/superhero sidekick from Smallville.

As much as Chloe enjoyed her alter-ego Barbara, she would still always be Chloe Sullivan to those who knew her best.

"I had a feeling you could use this" said a familiar voice, breaking Chloe's trance.

She looked over and saw Bruce Wayne standing beside her with a dirty martini in hand. She smiled at him fondly as he handed her the drink. "You do realize it's only ten in the morning?" Chloe said.

"Yeah but like I said I had the feeling you could use it. Plus I figure if it really is the end of the World then a little indulgence is necessary"

"Cheers to that" Chloe said as she brought the drink to her lips and savored the taste. She was now a woman who enjoyed her gin.

Bruce looked at the phone clutched in Chloe's hand. "Was that James on the phone?"

Though technically James Gordon wasn't really Chloe's father over the years Chloe had grown to love the kind man as though he really was her own flesh in blood.

"No. He's still in Washington for the police retreat" Chloe replied

"Then who was on the phone?" Bruce asked curiously

Chloe sighed. "It was Oliver"

Bruce was silent for a moment. "Queen? What did he want?"

"He says it's time. JP is on his way to Watchtower now"

"Watchtower? It's been a long time since I've heard you say that word" Bruce was quiet for a moment before he continued. "I guess I knew this was coming it's just hard to believe"

"I know. Oliver says he needs me to come back…but I'm scared. What if I can't do it Bruce? It's been so long…I don't know if I can be Watchtower again. I'm not that same girl anymore" Chloe said as tears began to well in her eyes.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "You'll always be that girl Bab's. You may have changed, heck we've all changed, but you're still the heart of this operation. You've never given up on any of us and I certainly won't give up on you"

Chloe buried her face in her friend's chest. Bruce always knew what to say to her. After Lois and Clark were lost and things went south with her and Oliver, Bruce had taken her in and helped pick up the pieces. Bruce, Dick, James, Gotham…they had become her family, but Chloe knew it was time to go back.

"What am I going to say to him?" Chloe asked

Bruce rolled his eyes "Who? Oliver? He's a big boy. Look I know there is some bad blood between all of us but…"

"No not Oliver. I mean yes it's going to be weird to see him but we were married for twelve years and have a son together, we can handle it. I'm talking about JP…how am I going to face him? I'm the only blood family he has and I abandoned him" Chloe said sadly

"You didn't abandon him, you had your reasons. He may be angry at first but I promise you he's going to understand" Bruce said matter of fact.

"I hope so" Chloe said honestly. "I'm going to pack. You'll say goodbye before I leave right?

"Goodbye? I hope you don't think I'm not coming with you Bab's?" Bruce replied

Chloe gave Bruce a knowing look "Bruce you know you can't just get up and go to Metropolis. The doctor said…"

"I know exactly what the Doctor said, but I don't care. You know I can't just sit here and do nothing while the World needs us. If this could really be the last fight we ever face then you bet your ass I'm going down swinging" Bruce said with fierce determination

Chloe laughed despite herself "Who am I to stand in the way of a super hero? Let's go save the world Batman"

Bruce gave Chloe another kiss forehead. "Look out Metropolis, the Dark Knight is coming back…"

_A/N_

_Sorry again for the long delay, but hopefully an extra-long chapter makes up for it. This was obviously a very Chloe-centric chapter and I apologize if it had slightly too much angst. I thought Chloe was probably the best written character on Smallville so I hope I didn't make her too depressing but hey she was a little down in the dumps season 9/10. This is going to be one of the last reflection type chapters for a while so things should start speeding up. The story is about at the halfway mark before completion so lots more to go! I had no idea it was going to take this long when I started but I'm determined to finish! So a little preview for the next chapter:_

_JP and the gang make it to watchtower where they finally meet Oliver Queen, Riley becomes a bigger part of the super-crew due to an unwelcome twist of fate, and Abby finds an unexpected answer to some of her biggest questions…._

_Please Review!_


	21. Chapter 21-part 1

Abby's eyes squinted slightly as sunshine began to peak through the blinds, letting her know it was morning. Something about the sunshine bothered Abby. It seemed to be mocking her as it continued to shine even when the World was in complete chaos. Then she remembered that the Sun was what gave Superman his powers. If JP was also the same solar powered battery then she figured it must be a good sign.

_JP_

Abby sighed as she glanced at the empty carton of Ben and Jerry's on her night stand she had consumed after everyone had gone to bed. She was really beginning to hate herself for being one of those love-sick women. Like the kind she used to make fun of on reality TV shows. She had never let a Man even come close enough to her thoughts to consume them, yet here she was. A tragic cliché of a desperate Woman doomed to die of an ice cream overdose because she could not stop dreaming about a lame farm boy with galactic relatives.

As she got out of bed she began to try and perk herself up. After all, today was a big day with going to find Oliver Queen and save the World and all. She walked over to the window and opened the blinds determined to let in the light.

"Abby! It's already 9:00 you were supposed to be downstairs half an hour ago" JP stormed into the room. "I mean seriously how hard is to set a…" JP stopped mid-sentence as he took in the sight of her.

She was standing next the window her wild curls blowing softly as the wind came through the open blinds. She was wearing a small white cotton t-shirt that left very little to the imagination with sunlight shining directly towards her that rendered him speechless.

Abby looked over at his stunned face. She then looked down realizing the state of her very see-through outfit. She turned beat red as she self-consciously grabbed JP's flannel robe off the bed to cover up.

"Uh…sorry" JP managed to sputter out. "I thought you were…uh…ready"

"I just have to hop in the shower…I'll be down in a minute" she replied

"Right…yeah…ok. I guess I'll see you downstairs" JP replied awkwardly.

"Yeah ok" Abby replied again her blush deepening

"See ya" JP said as he walked out the door with a sheepish smirk

Abby covered her face with hands as she fell onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

OoOoO

Riley was pouring a bowl of cereal in the Kent kitchen when JP came barreling down the stairs with a goofy grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Riley asked curiously.

"Nothing" JP replied sheepishly.

Riley rolled her eyes at him. However, she was actually glad to see her best friend in such a good mood. It happened so infrequently that it was nice to see him enjoying himself a little, especially given the circumstances. Riley sighed despite herself. It was hard to believe that just two weeks ago she was just a normal twenty-one year old girl without a care in the World. Now she was about to go to Metropolis in order to help find a solution to a hope-eating monster trying to destroy the Planet. Things had certainly changed fast. Then suddenly Riley felt a searing pain as her head was filled with a whispering voice.

"_Riley"_

The voice whispered

"_Riley…the fates have called the right is yours"_

Riley felt a chill run through her as she dropped her bowl of cereal and shattered into pieces.

"Are you alright?" JP asked with a concerned look on his face

"Yeah…I'm fine" Riley said in a weak tone.

"Are you sure?" he replied unconvinced

"Yes. I just didn't get much sleep last night. I'm just a little tired that's all"

"Maybe you shouldn't go with us to Metropolis. It's been a long, very strange couple weeks and I think it's better if you stay here with Jimmy and your parents"

"JP, I told you I'm fine. I'm going with you so just drop it" Riley replied in a stern tone.

JP opened his mouth to protest when Bart came zooming through the side Kitchen door.

"Alright who's ready to kick some serious alien ass?" Bart exclaimed excitedly. "No offense Krypto boy" looking at JP

"None taken" replied JP

Bart looked down at the broken bowl of cereal on the floor. "What happened here?" he asked

Riley blushed slightly. "Just a bit clumsy this morning" she said

Bart grinned. "Have no fear my dear, Bart is here!" Then before Riley could blink Bart used his super speed to clean up the mess and pour her a new bowl of cereal.

Riley smiled. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it" Bart said giving her a wink

Abby made her way into the kitchen wearing a freshly washed pair of jeans and a stylish poncho that hung delicately off her shoulders. Her hair was up in a messy bun, still damp from the shower as JP caught a soft whiff of her strawberry shampoo.

"Nice of you to join us" JP said in a mocking tone.

Abby ignored his snide remark. "Please tell me there is coffee"

Riley nodded. "Just made a fresh pot"

Abby walked over the coffee maker and poured a steaming cup. Her eyes fluttered in delight as she sipped the strong caffeine. "That's the stuff"

"Alright enough dawdling" Bart exclaimed "Metropolis here we come! Riley may I have the honor of being your chauffer?"

Riley giggled. "Of course you can. Let me just grab my back pack"

Bart picked up the bag for her. "I shall carry it my lady" He swung it over his shoulder and gave out a mock grunt. "Geez what do you have in here an iron helmet?"

Riley laughed. "Alright I'm ready!" putting her arms around Bart's waist.

"Hold on!" Bart told Riley. He looked over at Abby and JP. "See ya in a flash"

Abby watched as the two disappeared into a blur. Bart sure was fast she thought. Abby glanced nervously over at JP. "So how does this work exactly?"

"It's easy" JP said walking towards her. He grabbed Abby's arms and wrapped them around him pulling her close.

Abby could barely breath as her head fell into his chest. "Don't let go" she said

"Never" he whispered in her ear as they sped off the farm.

OoOoO

Abby had barely let out a breath before she found herself standing in front of the downtown Metropolis building that used to be super hero headquarters.

"Wow" she exclaimed still wrapped in JP's arms. "That was incredible!"

JP looked at her and grinned. They starred at each other a second longer than necessary before they let go of. Abby's face felt flush and she wasn't sure if it was from the speed or the feeling of JP's arms.

"So what now?" Riley asked as they all stared up at the building. Abby noticed that Riley's face was also pink and flushed from the excursion

They all remained silent for a moment as the continued to stare, no one knowing what to do next.

"I have no idea" Abby said finally. "But we aren't going to accomplish anything just standing here"

"Agreed" said Bart

They all let out a collective sigh and walked into the Queen Industries downtown office. The lobby of course was extravagant with pillar ceilings and giant paintings covering the walls. The gang walked towards the elevator where they were greeted by a scared looking receptionist.

"May I help you" the red haired woman asked tentatively

"Ummm…we're here to see…uh Oliver Queen" JP replied nervously

"And you are?" she replied

"You can tell Mr. Queen that Bart Allen and company are here to meet with him" Bart interrupted with a confident smirk

The receptionist picked up the phone and dialed. "Mr. Queen, sorry to interrupt you again but I have a Mr. Bart Allen and company to see you….yes….of course" she covered the receiver with her hand "Mr. Queen wants to know who else besides Mr. Allen is in attendance"

Bart's face fell at her words.

JP replied "Tell him JP Kent needs to seem. It's very important"

"Mr. Kent is here to see you" she replied into the phone. "Yes of course" she hung up the phone. "Mr. Queen will see all of you now. You take the elevator to the top floor"

"Thanks" JP replied

The four of them entered the elevator and the doors closed.

As the doors closed the receptionist remembered she never told them the passcode.

_OK I know I haven't posted in forever and a day but I'm hoping those of you have been reading this story will give it another chance, or if you haven't been reading it give it a chance now. I know it's only half a chapter but I wanted to post what I had finished so you at least have a little something. I will have the second half posted very soon. Enjoy and please review!_


	22. Chapter 21-Part 2

Abby pushed the elevator button labeled penthouse which was located on the 75th floor. Abby looked over at JP who had a nervous look on his face.

"You're turning a little green farm boy, you all right?" Abby asked

"I'm fine" JP muttered

"JP doesn't like heights" Riley said matter of fact

Both Abby and Bart looked at each other and burst out laughing. JP gave them both an annoyed look.

"Dude, your related to Superman" exclaimed Bart "As in the man who can fly! How could YOU be scared of heights?"

"I'm NOT scared of heights" JP hesitated slightly "I just don't like them"

This time even Riley joined in as Bart and Abby continued to fall into a fit of laughter.

"I really don't understand what's so funny" JP said in an irritated tone

"I'm sorry" Abby said in between gulps of laughter "It's just…well you have to appreciate the humor and irony of it all"

JP watched as the three continued giggling and a smile began to spread across his face. It WAS pretty funny. Before he knew it he was laughing right along with them. All of the tension from the past weeks slowly started to subside in those rare few seconds. For a moment they weren't on some crazy earth shattering mission they were just four friends enjoying a laugh at someone's expense.

Then the elevator stopped and JP felt the tension creep back into his shoulders. He had so many questions he wasn't even sure how he was going to start. He had questions about the prophecy, questions about his powers, questions about his father, but then the most important question that filled his head. _Why did you leave me alone?_ Oliver was supposedly his Father's best friend yet he never even tried know his only son. JP could never forgive Oliver for that.

"Why aren't the doors opening?" Riley asked

Abby tried pressing the elevator button but the doors remained closed. Suddenly they heard a computerized voice from above.

"_Passcode entry required"_

"Does anybody know the passcode?" Riley asked

"Don't worry, I've got this" said Bart as he began punching numbers into the keypad.

"_Passcode incorrect" _

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Abby asked

"Of course I do. I've broken into worse" Bart said as he tried the key pad again

"_Multiple entry error, Intruder alert, Intruder alert"_

A loud siren alarm went off as the emergency lights started to flash.

"Nice job hot shot" Abby said while covering her ears

"Oops" Bart replied sheepishly

"_Commencing gas"_

"Gas?" Riley asked nervously

"That can't be good" Bart exclaimed as the elevator began to fill with smoke

The gas started filling Abby's lungs making her light headed "We need to get out of here" she cried

"Hold on!" JP cried out as he opened the steel metal door with his bare hands.

They all fell out of the elevator sputtering and coughing from the gas. JP and Abby looked over at Bart who gave them a guilty smirk.

"You may not be able to fly alien boy but that was some pretty impressive muscle" Bart said trying to lighten the mood

"I would have to agree" said a voice

They all looked up to find none other than Oliver Queen himself towering above them. He was joined by a petite brunette who had an amused look on her face.

"You know usually its custom to wait for the doors to open" Oliver said giving JP a wink

"We…uh…didn't have the password" Riley said nervously

Oliver laughed "Well clearly my security system is no match for a Kent" He looked at JP and sighed "Your father could never seem to remember his password either so these doors have been through a lot"

JP eyes shifted to the floor instead of looking at Oliver. Not wanting to press him Oliver looked over to the rest of the gang. "We've been expecting you I'm Oliver Queen and this is my partner Mia Dreaden or who you may know as Speedy"

"Welcome to Watchtower" Mia said

Oliver turned to Riley "You must be Ms. Riley Ross" he said shaking her hand "You're just as pretty as your Mother"

Riley blushed at the cute billionaire "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Queen"

"Please call me Oliver" he said as Riley continued to turn pink

"Eh Hem" Bart interrupted "Great to see ya boss! Been holding down the fort just like you told me too"

Oliver laughed as Mia and Abby rolled their eyes. "It's nice to see you again Bart" Oliver exclaimed as Bart smiled proudly.

Then Oliver looked over at Abby who was staring at him curiously, her stormy blue eyes looking right through him. A chill ran up and down Oliver's spine as a sense of déjà vu washed over him. "Ms. Olsen I presume" he said as he shook her hand

"That would be me" Abby said directly "I appreciated your little box of treats. You certainly know how to get a girl's attention"

Oliver laughed. "I have had a lot of practice. Besides, someone very wise once told me that giving a reporter a box of facts is like giving a girl a box of chocolates, they will be gobbled up in no time" he said giving Abby a strange knowing wink. Abby wasn't sure to who he was referring.

Oliver then turned over to JP and sighed. "Well I would know you anywhere, even if you hadn't just pulverized my elevator door. I haven't seen you since….well….it's been a long time. You're the spitting image of your parent's"

"Thanks" JP mumbled

"How have you been feeling? Any issues controlling your powers?" Oliver asked

"I had a little trouble in the beginning but I think I have them under control"

"He can't fly" Bart muttered

Abby and Riley glared at him.

"What?" Bart he asked sheepishly "He can't"

Oliver laughed and looked at JP. "Don't worry it took you Dad a LONG time before he figured out how to fly. I'm sure it will come to, just give it time"

JP felt anger boiling inside him at Oliver's words. "Why do you care?" he practically shouted

"JP!" Riley scorned

"What?" JP asked as he turned to Oliver "Seriously why do you even care? You obviously don't care anything about me since you haven't shown your face in twenty years. We are the ones who had to come see YOU. Look outside for crying out loud! There is more crime than ever and this city is practically falling apart. You are the so-called leader of this Super hero operation yet I don't remember hearing anything about the Green Arrow showing his face and helping out lately"

Oliver's eyes fell to the floor "It's complicated" he said quietly

"Complicated?" JP sighed in frustration "I feel like that's all I hear anybody say anymore. I get it; a lot of bad, complicated, scary shit went down in the past but I don't care. The past is past."

Oliver stared at JP in silence before he opened his mouth. "You're right. We have all been guilty of living too much in the past, trying to hold onto something that's been gone a long time" Oliver sighed as he looked around the room. "It may not look like it now but this place used to really be something, and I know it can be again…with your help JP. I have never been the leader your Father was and I know I was never there for you but believe me when I say I had my reasons. I don't expect to forgive me but all I can ask of you is to try and trust me"

"Do you have any idea where my Father is?" JP asked quietly

Sadness washed over Oliver's face. "No I don't. But I've never stopped looking and I won't stop now"

JP nodded in a temporary truce with Oliver. There was no point in dwelling on things now when there were much more important things to worry about.

"So what do we do now?" Abby asked breaking the tension

"Now we fight" said a booming voice from behind

_Wayne. Bruce _said the computerized voice

They all glanced toward the bent elevator to see the tall frame of Bruce Wayne entering the room.

"Holy crap it's Batman!" Bart shrieked "Shoot I forgot my autograph book…hold on!" He sped off in a blur and was back in a second flat holding a small blue book and handed it to Bruce "Can you make it out to my best friend, love Batman?"

Bruce looked down at Bart "And you are?"

"Names Bart…but you can call me lighting boy…or fast and the furious man…I…uh haven't quite settled on a handle yet" Bart said

"You're annoying" Bruce said barely skipping a beat. He looked at Oliver and nodded "Oliver…pleasure"

"Likewise" Oliver replied in the same distant tone

"You know your elevator doors are broken…you should get those fixed" Bruce said nonchalantly

"So where's…"

_Gordon. Barbara_ the computer announced before Oliver finished his sentence.

A petite woman with short dark brown hair entered the room, her bright green eyes scanning the room with a strange sense of nostalgia.

"Now Batgirl! This day just keeps getting better" cried Bart

Mia ran over to Barbara and gave her a gigantic hug. "It's so great to see you!"

"It's great to see you to Mia! I've missed you!" She then looked over at Oliver who stared at her almost as though she was a ghost. "It's great to see you too Oliver" she said almost in a whisper

"Barbara…" Oliver barely managed to whisper back. He cleared his throat "I'd like you to meet some friends of mine this is…"

"Bart Allen!" Bart interrupted taking her hand and kissing it "It's a pleasure"

Oliver rolled his eyes and directed her to Riley "And this is Riley Ross"

Barbara smiled warmly "It's great to meet you Riley"

Riley smiled back "It's great to meet you too…I'm a big fan"

Barbara looked at curiously "Is that so?"

"Yes…well I guess my Dad's the real fan. He probably has every single newspaper clipping ever written about you…it's kind of weird" Riley admitted

Barbara laughed whole heartedly "Wow it's been ages…how is Pete and Lana?"

Riley looked at her confused "Wait you know my parents?"

"Of course she does" Interrupted Abby

Barbara looked at her curiously "Abby?"

"Have we met?" Abby asked confused

"Yes…I mean no…but I recognize you from one of Jimmy's pictures" Barbara shot a quick nervous glance to Oliver before she continued with an odd tone in her voice "It's great to finally meet you in person Abby"

Abby gave Barbara a smug look "It's nice to meet you too…Chloe"

JP and Riley shared confused glances as Barbara's eyebrow's shot up "What did you call me?"

"Well you are Chloe Sullivan aren't you?" Abby replied

"Now where would you get a crazy idea like that?" asked Oliver curiously

Abby rolled her eyes "Let me enlighten you. No there is officially no digital record of Chloe Sullivan and at first I'll be honest I thought she was dead or simply never existed. Luckily my friend's here managed to find out Chloe Sullivan went to Smallville High which led to our discovery that Chloe was in fact Lois Lane's cousin. Unfortunately I hit another dead end but luckily I'm not the type to give up so easily. I scanned a copy of Chloe's handwritten yearbook letter to a friend of mine at MET U who happens to be developing an in depth handwriting recognition program. Back in 2017 Barbara Gordon sent out a handwritten press release regarding a Luthor Corp acquisition she was trying to shut down. The handwriting was a match. Considering you're very public marriage to Oliver it made sense that Barbara and Chloe would be one and the same" Abby grinned in triumph "I have to admit I think you looked better as a blonde"

Chloe looked at Abby with a stunned expression then a smile began to highlight her features "I have to say I'm impressed" Chloe said with a twinkle in her eye "I may have to relinquish my title of captain of the super sleuths"

"That was bad ass" Bart exclaimed

"Agreed" Bruce chimed in

Abby took a little bow "Thank you. What do you think Farmer John? Pretty good uh?" she asked looking over at JP who remained silent. "JP?" Abby asked concerned

"You're Chloe?" JP managed to choke out in a small whisper

Chloe looked at JP and tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't believe how much he looked like them. It was hard to believe this handsome young man was the same chubby baby she once held in her arms. He was her blood. Her family "JP…I…"

Before the reunion could continue the alarm began to sound

"_Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert"_

"What's going on" Riley asked in a panicked voice

The elevator door burst open and young girl fell through the doors coughing from the gas. The red haired receptionist fell behind her.

"I'm so sorry Oliver, I tried to stop her but she insisted on coming up" said the receptionist

"Please…" the young girl cried "I need to find Oliver Queen…Tess sent me"

"Tess?" Oliver replied "What could Tess possibly want?"

"She…she's dead" The girl replied as she reached into her pocket and pulled out Tess's friendship bracelet and handed it to Oliver. "She told me to give this you"

Oliver recognized the bracelet instantly and knew it was in fact Tess's. "How did she…what happened?

The girl looked at Oliver with a horrified expression

"Its Lex Luthor…he's back"

_Thanks for continuing to read my story! I will have another update for you soon. Please review!_


End file.
